Dangerously Into You
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: Lucas Scott finally finds the woman of his dreams. Life seems perfect for him and his new love, that is until a mysterious ex girlfriend finds her way back into the picture, and wants Lucas all for herself. And will do anything to get him.
1. Why not Lucas?

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Lucas

Happy Birthday to you."

The small group of people sang loudly , laughing and cheering for Lucas Scott, who on that day, turned 25. He smiled and blew out the candles causing them to break out in a loud cheer.

"And many more, until you fotty four!!" his young, and beautiful niece came up and jumped on his lap.

"Oh why thank you Hilarie, but that won't be for a long time." Lucas smiled giving her a kiss.

"Daddy says you are getting old." she giggled.

Lucas looked up at his younger brother and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh did he now?" he smiled.

"Hilarie, what are you trying to get daddy in trouble." Nathan laughed picking her up and tickling her belly.

"N..noo ddaddy!!" she screamed with laughter.

"Careful dad, last time momma did that, she peed her pants." little Jason spoke up, with a mouth full of birthday cake.

"Not uh!" Hilarie yelled as Nathan sat her down.

"Yes you did! And mommy got mad because you peed on her new carpet." he laughed, mocking his younger sister.

"Not uh!" she ran over to him and was about to swat him before she was pulled away.

"What did mommy say about hitting your brother?" Haley asked in a stern voice.

"Mom, he being meant!" she pouted.

"I don't care, no hitting."

"Fine."

"And Jason, don't be mean to your sister, you are her big brother, you have to take care of her." Nathan told him.

"I will dad, I was just saying she peed her pants."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay, how about we let Uncle Lucas open his presents now?" Lucas interrupted, with a smile on his face. Boy, did he love his family.

"Good idea." Karen smiled handing Lucas a small gift.

"Its from your mom and me." Keith smiled with an arm around her.

Lucas smiled looking at the two. It was only two years ago, when the exchanged vows. Lucas always knew, ever since he was a child that those two would wind up together. Keith was like a father to him, he'd be there when Lucas needed to talk. They would always tease Karen about her worrying, and best of all, when ever Lucas was scared, sad, or stressed, Keith always knew what to do, to make things better, even if was only for a short while. Keith also was also the one to take Lucas to basketball practice, even though he only played for a short half a year.

That is when Lucas met him. His real father. Dan Scott. And his little spitting image son, Nathan Scott. The kids didn't make things easy for Lucas, teasing him about Nathan and he having the same father, with the name calling, and pushing and shoving, Lucas thought it was enough. He loved basketball but it was all to much.

He also did it for his mom, seeing her face every time Lucas would come home crying from practice because of the mean boys, or when the name Dan was mentioned she would cringe. He was a horrible man, who did horrible things, and worst of all, he passed on his evil traits to his son.

Lucas didn't need them, either of them. So he grew up at the river court, playing almost every day, and with his best friend watching. Haley James.

The two were inseparable, sharing secrets, making jokes, and best of all, just having fun. Haley always knew how to make him feel better, especially with the names Nathan or Dan were involved. The time Lucas remembered most of all was when Lucas was in class, and Nathan decided he was going to put sticky glue to Lucas's chair. Lucas sat down not even noticing, and after class was over he tried to get up, and he was surely stuck.

That was only in 6th grade.

After that Karen made sure they weren't any where near each other for the rest of their middle school years.

Haley could tell how bothered Lucas was by that. How could he not be. After all he was made a fool in front of everybody. Haley called Lucas to come over, and after convincing him he would have fun she blindfolded him and brought him into her room and surprise! Haley really out did herself. On her door was her big dart board, was none other then Nathan's school picture pinned on it.

They spent hours throwing darts and laughing about it.

Just thinking about that now. And taking a look around at their life now. It was simply, unbelievable. The two would fall in love in high school, and be married their junior year. Lucas and Nathan would become best friends and go through highschool as not only best friends, but brothers.

Haley and Lucas always stayed close, and all three of them even got into the same college. Haley became pregnant early in college years, but with the help from Nathan, Lucas, Karen, Deb, and even Dan, they made it through, and all three got to graduate with huge smiles on their face.

Yes, that's right. Dan and Deb.

Lucas became close with both of them. Dan did change over the years, for the better. Deb was just as sweet as could be, and together, they actually made a beautiful couple. They made it through the verbal and some times physical arguments. They made it through the lies, and an unfaithful Deb, when she cheated with the pool boy. And the even made it through, with Dan's nearly fatal heart attack. Together they made it through, and together they stayed.

Lucas smiled taking a look at his family. His brother, and sister in law. With their beautiful children Jason, 5 and Hilarie 3. Who Lucas couldn't love more.

His mother and step father, who he loved more then anything.

And his father and step mother, even if they could get annoying, they were very trustworthy and always there for him.

Yes, he was blessed with a beautiful family and he couldn't be happier.

However he couldn't help but sigh.

Everyone had someone. Someone to love, and laugh with. Someone to hold at night. Someone they could come home to.

Why didn't he have that yet?


	2. Beautiful Relationship

**Okay so you have to let me know what you think. I am liking this story my self so far, so ummm leave reviews :)**

Lucas was relaxing eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich watching ESPN. It was mid afternoon, and the weather out side was beautiful. However, Lucas was inside. Bored. He flipped through the channels, hoping to find something better on. He was tired of seeing all of the teams he loved, continue to suck this year.

"Uncle Lucas!" he herd Jason yell from the other room.

Lucas got up and went to find him. "Yes Jason?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"I would buddy but your mom and dad are going to be here soon."

Jason was about to pout but the phone rang.

"That is probably them now."

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucas its me." He herd Haley's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Hales."

"Um, you are totally going to hate us."

"Why?"

"Because were stuck."

"What?"

"We were on our way home, but on the highway some idiot cut in front of us causing us to swerve and roll down this huge hill. Luckily some kind old man saw us and called the police and helped us out. We were in the hospital, and were fine and all but our car is totally wrecked, and they can't get us a new on until tomorrow, and they are giving us a free night in this really beautiful hotel. I feel awful I really do, I mean I know you weren't planning babysitting al night but we didn't plan this and.."

"Haley calm down." Lucas interrupted. "Are you sure you and Nathan are okay?"

"Yeah, were fine. Wish I could say the same about our car."

"We'll then don't worry. This will be fun, the kids haven't slept over in forever. I'll take them to the park, and tonight we'll go to the movies or something."

"Wow, thanks Luke. You're a life savor."

"No problem."

"Um, can I talk to the kids?" she asked.

Lucas smiled and handed the kids the phone. They took their turn talking to their mom, for which seemed like an hour..each. Then it was their fathers turn. Lucas just laughed. Thinking back to high school. Nathan, the cocky jock. And now hearing the way he was talking to his kids, it really amazed Lucas, of how people can really change.

"Okay sweetie, now you be good. No trouble for Uncle Lucas." Nathan talked, in his sweetest baby voice.

"I wuv you daddy." Hilarie said sweetly.

"I love you to my angel, now have fun princess daddy will miss you."

"Aw, ill miss you too padre." Lucas laughed as he had the phone to his ear and herd what Nathan said.

"Dude shut up." Nathan smiled.

"Alright so you guys all good? Enjoy your night alone."

"Yeah, we will. Sorry if we ruined any plans of yours tonight."

"What? Like sitting on the couch in my boxers, eating some raison brand, then going to bed around 10:00?"

"Dude, you need a girl."

"Yeah, this is true." Lucas smiled.

"Alright well I'll call up later." Nathan told him.

"Okay, later."

"Bye."

Lucas looked over at his niece, and nephew.

"Who wants to go to the park!" he yelled.

"Me!" the two yelled together.

Lucas got their jackets on and all three of them walked together to the park.

Lucas sat back and watched them play together. He was so proud of his nephew, he was really protective of his sister. Every time she fell down, he'd be there to pick her up. This one boy even stole her toy she was playing his, which caused her to be upset. Before Lucas stepped in, Jason ran over to the boy and took it back, and yelled at him. Calming his sister down he gave it back to her, and gave her a hug.

Lucas smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Ow, ow! Okay Katie let to, ouch, let go!" a women behind Lucas started to yell.

"Brookieee!"

"Okay, ouch. That's my earrings. My expensive earrings. God damn you little brat let go!"

Lucas turned around and laughed at what he saw. A beautiful girl was holding a young girl, who seemed to be around Hilarie's age. She was squirming and tugging, hard, on the girls earrings.

Lucas, the gentleman that he was. Got up and tried to help out.

"Need some help miss?"

"Uh yea." she groaned.

"Come here cutie." Lucas smiled at the girl, carefully helping her away from Brooke.

"Hi, I'm Lucas." he smiled at her. "What's your name."

"She's Jessica, and I'm Brooke. And thank you, Lucas." she smiled.

"No problem. Jessica, you want to go play with my niece and nephew they are right over there." Lucas pointed.

The young girl smiled and then it instantly faded.

"No!" she yelled.

Within the next second she lifted her head back and hit it as hard as she could into Lucas's nose.

"JESUS!" he yelled, and Brooke immediately grabbed the girl and put her on the ground and she ran off to the play ground.

Lucas was bent over grabbing his nose. Groaning in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Brooke gasped as she sat him down on the bench.

"No its okay, I'm fine." He told her.

"Oh god, you're bleeding!" she shrieked.

He rummaged through her bag and brought out a rag. "Here let me help you."

She gently put pressure on his nose. She couldn't help but giggle.

"You find this funny?" He laughed as well.

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

Together they giggled.

"Is she your daughter."

"Oh thank god no." she told him. "She is my friend's daughter. I'm just babysitting. Something I will never do again."

"Yeah, she is um, she is precious. And has one hell of a head but."

Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, she is a devil. But she is cute some of the time."

"Yeah, she is a cutie. She seem's to be getting along with my niece, and nephew good though."

"Yeah, she does doesn't she. Wow, their adorable."

"Thanks. Their names are Jason and Hilarie."

Brooke smiled and they continued to talk. It was getting dark when they exchanged phone numbers and decided they would meet again.

"So I'll call you."

"You better." Brooke smiled.

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye."

Lucas picked up Hilarie and walked to the car holding Jason's hand.

Brooke waited until he pulled away and bent down and picked up the disposable coffee cup he was using. She eyed it up and down and the carefully sniffed the opening. She giggled and gently placed it in her bag.

"Oh Lucas Scott, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." she whispered.


	3. Very First Date

Lucas checked himself out, for the third time and couldn't help but grin. He hated to sound cocky, or arrogant, but he knew he looked good, pretty damn good.

He breathed into his hand, making sure his breathe didn't stink, sniffed his armpits and walked up to her door. This was it, this was his first date, with Brooke Davis.

"Wow, you are gorgeous." Lucas smiled as she opened the door. She was wearing a long green halter top, and a black skit with a slit in the side of it. She had matching green earrings, and green shoes.

"Thank you." she blushed. "You look very nice as well."

He extended his hand and walked her to the car.

They rode together, and Lucas couldn't help but smell , how insanely amazing she smelt. And the way she looked. Priceless. Her smile was his favorite. With that laugh, made his heart skip a beat.

"Oh my god I love this song!" she shrieked as she herd it on the radio and turned it up.

Lucas groaned hearing the song.

"It is so overplayed Brooke."

"Not uh!"

I don't need to be anything other  
Than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in onePart of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from

I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

Lucas couldn't help but giggle. She was so carefree. She was shaking her head and her arms were flying. He wasn't sure if she really knew how loud she was singing.

"Lucas come on sing with me! This is my favorite part."

Lucas sighed, and smiled, Doing what he was asked.

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one who noticed?  
I can't be the only one who's learned!_

Brooke clapped her hands together and they both laughed of how silly they were.

Lucas then turned off the radio and slowed down the car.

"Why did you turn if off?" she asked.

"We're here." he smiled.

"This is our first date?" she giggled.

"You said that you really didn't get much of a childhood. So I thought, maybe you'd enjoy this."

Her eyes were lighting up.

"Well I hope you brought you're a-game. Because you Lucas Scott, are in some serious trouble. I, am bitching at Mini Golf."

Lucas parked the car, and arm and arm they walked in and started.

For Lucas it was like a fairytale. She was simply amazing. And she wasn't lying, she was bitching at Mini Golf . Every time she scored she would stick her tongue out at him, and every time missed, which was often she would help him out.

Lucas concentrated as he was getting ready to shoot again.

Brooke payed close attention on his eyes. The way he was focusing on the ball was simply ecstatic to her. Then her eyes scanned down to his lips. God they were delicious looking. She licked her own, wondering what they tasted like. Wondering how he tasted.

Lucas hit the ball and watched it go completely the wrong way.

"Damn." he complained.

"Here let me help you, again." she grinned.

She slid her hands around his waist. "Here, place your hips like this." she whispered. Causing him to look straight at her.

Then she got in front of him and carefully grabbed his hands.

"Now place them like this." she moved him.

Lucas did what he was told, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"Here now move your head even with the ball." she told him grabbing his back and bending it carefully.

Lucas hit the ball, and no doubt. It went in.

Lucas looked back at her, and she looked at him.

She smiled, and he smiled back.

"I told you, I was good at mini golf." she giggled.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in softly. Her heart fluttered as his hand made his way up to her cheek and he stared at her.

Brooke felt like just his gaze, could make her have an orgasm right there. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

He slowly brought his face into hers and their lips touched. After much sexual tension that whole date, they were finally brought together, as their lips managed to become entangled together. Lucas dropped the golf club out of his hand and grabbed her waist.

Brooke rubbed her hands through his hair as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as hers met his. The way he moved, the way he breathed, made her go crazy.

"I want you Lucas." she whispered into his ear. "I want you, and I want you now."

Lucas looked at her. "Are you sure? It's only our first date."

"Are you really going to turn me away?" she smiled.

Of course he wouldn't. Not a chance in hell.

"No way."

He grabbed her hand and they got into his car. He was driving home as Brooke climbed her way on top of him.

"Brooke, i'm...I'm driving." he moaned as she touched him.

"Pull over." She begged.

He pulled over into the woods and turned off the car. His lips met hers as they started to kiss passionately.

He grabbed around her, and carefully pulled off her top and undid her bra. Lucas almost gasped as he saw her breast. They were perfect.

"Am I good enough for you Lucas?" she asked so sweetly.

He was surprised she asked. "Your perfect Brooke."

He kissed around her breast and then decided to massage it with his mouth. Licking and sucking, and she seamed to enjoy it. With every yell, and moan, it made him start to raise.

Lucas played a little with her belly button and then undid her buckle. He slid his hand down her pants and felt around her silk panties. He teased her at first, with just touching and rubbing, but then entered his fingers inside her.

Brooke's breathing was becoming extremely heavy. She moaned as he quickly went up and down, causing her to call out his name.

He removed his hand and together they climbed into the back. She ripped off his shirt and kissed her way down to his pants and undid his jeans, and took them off, and then his boxers.

Lucas got a condom out of his glove compartment, and Brooke carefully put it on. Lucas was on top of her, both of them breathing heavy.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Do it." she pleaded.

Lucas smiled kissing her lips and then shoving himself inside of her. She let out a yelp of pleasure as he moved his body back and forth, up and down.

Brooke could barely contain herself. It was better then she expected. She felt her toes go numb.

Lucas decided, for his own pleasure to go harder. He began going harder, and harder, causing her to shout.

"Tell me.." Brooke continued, through her panting breathes. "Tell me you love me."

Lucas was surprised, he slowed down looking at her.

"Brooke.. I.."

"Its okay, Its okay if you don't mean it. Please just say it, say it for me."

Lucas hesitated and looked at her. She looked straight in his eyes and then kissed his lips.

"Please."

"I..I love you."


	4. Jealous Much?

Lucas concentrated hard at work. It had been a busy day in the office, and he was happy to have a minute to himself, in the quiet. He looked over his things, to make sure they were perfect.

Lucas had always wanted to be a professional basketball player when he was younger, however he never made it. He wanted to, he wanted to more then ever. However it just, never happened. So he and Nathan decided to open up their own shop. He was proud of it too. They sold sports equipment and it was very popular in Tree Hill.

"Excuse me." a female voice called to him.

Lucas looked up and saw this sexy, red head staring back at him.

"Hello." he smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Um, my boyfriend is into this whole golf thing, but I really don't know anything about it. Can you help me? Please?" she smirked.

"I'd be more then happy to." he smiled showing her to the golf section. He explained the basics of the game, and asked her various questions so he could help her buy the right thing for her boyfriend. Lucas found her funny, she was charming and knew how to tell a story.

Brooke was growing with anger. She had been watching him all day. Watching him struggle, as more and more people came in, wanting his help, and he helped them and through all the stress and the madness, he did it all with a smile.

Brooke loved and adored that about him. No matter the amount of pressure he was under, he looked so god damned sexy doing it. Brooke bit her lip as she thought of him. How he made her feel. She squeezed her fingers into a fist, watching him.

He was flirting, flirting with that whore! She was none other then a slut and Brooke knew it. She wanted Lucas. She wanted to take Lucas from her.

"Ma'am are you..um are you okay?" a stranger asked. He saw Brooke, just glaring in the window, he was watching her for about ten minutes. She was standing there, just staring. He could see the anger in her eyes, and the hatred by the way she was balling up her hands into a fist.

"I'm fine." she told him. "Or at least I will be."

Brooke looked at him once more and walked away. She cursed to herself. How could she let this happen. Lucas was hers. All hers. Now she was in danger of losing him because of some random slut.

Just a few minutes away at the store Lucas was finishing up with his customer.

"Wow, this..this is just perfect. Thank you." She shook Lucas's hand once more. "Jake will love this."

"Well if he loves golf as much as you say he does, this is defiantly will."

"Yeah, he loves it." She giggled.

"So are you new around here? I mean Tree Hill isn't that big, and I've never seen you around." Lucas asked , as he was ringing up her gift.

"Well, Jake used to live here when he was younger and then moved to Savannah with his mother, when his folks split up. I met him there in high school, and we've been together ever since."

"So why move back to Tree Hill?"

"Well, Savannah is a beautiful place, but this is Jake's home town. He told me he really missed it, so being the loving girl friend that I am, I agreed to move out here, get our life started. It's really beautiful out here."

"Yeah, Tree Hill is really awesome. I lived here all my life."

"Oh, maybe you know Jake then? Jake Jagelski?"

"Hm, doesn't ring any bells. But hey who knows? Bring him around sometime."

Rachel nodded, paid her money and was on her way.

"Thanks again Lucas."

"See ya."

Rachel smiled as she felt her purse vibrate. She got out her cell phone and was happy to see her lovely beau calling.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"Well I actually just got done shopping, I'm on my way now."

"Sounds like fun, what did you get?"

"Hm, it's a secret."

"Oh, a secret?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, and maybe if you're lucky, I'll show you when I get home."

"Oh, I can't wait. But, um, can you pick um some pizza's or something on you're way home? We really don't have any food in the house."

"Sure, I'll be home soon."

"Love ya babe."

"Love you too."

Rachel got into her red beetle as she drove away. She did what Jake asked, and picked up two medium pizza's, one with bacon, one just cheese, the way they always did. She smiled as she turned on the radio, and herd her and Jake's song playing.

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

She swayed back and fourth singing it, just thinking of the first time he said those precious words. "I love you."

Brooke followed closely behind. Not letting the tramp out of her sight. She made sure they were on the long road, with no one any where near. Brooke waited patiently, counting to ten in her head, and then slammed her foot on the gas.

Rachel looked in her rear view mirror and screamed right before the car rammed her in the back.

"What the hell!" she yelled trying to drive away.

Brooke eyed out her predator and rammed her again, and this time speeding up and getting right next to the car.

Rachel looked to her side, just to see a person, in a big jacket, and a baseball cap. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a women. With tears streaming down her face she picked up her phone and tried calling 911, however before she could, Brooke slammed into the side of the car causing Rachel to spin, and crash into a tree.

Rachel tried to move, but it hurt. She winced in pain as she felt blood dripping down her face.

Brooke parked the car and got out, to see her victim.

She stood there at first, just glaring. She then bent over and yanked the girl by her hair.

"Ohh god!" Rachel yelped out in pain.

"Maybe this will teach you, to stay away from my boyfriend. You dirty hoe."

Brooke slammed Rachel's head against the dashboard causing her nose to crack.

"Please!!" Rachel cried.

Brooke just grinned and did it again, slammed her head into the dashboard, again and again. Harder, and harder.

Rachel felt the pain, the burning in her face, she wanted to yell. Scream. Shout. But she couldn't. After what seemed like hours, of this torture she closed her eyes, and breathed her last breathe.

Brooke made sure she was dead, pleased with herself, she got back in her car.

She had to get ready, she had another date with Lucas that night.


	5. An old friend

"So, spill it." Nathan smiled taking a sip out of his beer.

"Spill what?" Lucas asked.

"What your thinking about, or should I say who you are thinking about?"

"Nothing man. And no one."

"Bull fucking shit." Nathan shoved him. "Now tell me."

"Well.., I met someone."

"No way.."

"Way."

"Is she hot?"

"Beautiful."

"Can she keep a conversation, I mean its annoying as hell when girls can't keep one?"

"She never stops talking." Lucas laughed.

"How about bed??"

Lucas looked over at his brother who shrugged.

"Oh, you didn't sleep with her yet?"

Lucas was silent, and took a sip out of his drink.

"You did! Didn't you?"

Lucas couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Was it good?"

"Great."

"Man this is awesome, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nathan asked.

"We only had like three dates."

"Where did you meet her?"

"The park."

"Always a great spot to pick up chicks. You like her?"

"Yeah, yeah she is great. I mean, yeah...she's ...awesome." Lucas explained.

"What's the problem?"

"Who says there is a problem?"

"Dude, I can read you like a book. Come on, what gives?" Nathan pried.

"Okay, I mean she is awesome, like she really is. She makes me laugh, and we have a really fun time together. And her beauty, oh wow, she is just like an angel Nathan. But she is, I don't know, she is kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"Obsessive." Lucas shrugged.

"What?"

"I mean, the first time we fucked, she asked me to tell her that I loved her. I mean, I didn't know what to do, so I just, said it. I didn't want her mad at me. Then we were out the other night and some girl smiled at me, and she totally went ballistic, she was mad for at least twenty minutes. And I didn't even do anything! Then this morning I wake up, and she is in my apartment, making me breakfast. Dude, I didn't even give her a key. And when I confronted her about it, she went all sorry eyed, and started to cry asking me why I treated her so badly. I mean I'm all about having a girlfriend, but I'm still getting to know this girl Nathan."

Nathan was silent for another minute or two taking in all of what Lucas just told him.

"She sounds insane Lucas."

"Yeah, I mean only 40 percent of the time though. Other then that, I love spending time with her."

Nathan just started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"It just figures, you snag a hottie, and she turns out to be psychotic."

"She isn't psychotic Nate. Just, attached." Lucas joked.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Just see how things go. Tell her she is moving to fast. I mean I really like her. I would like this to work out, if she is willing to cool it for a while, if not, i guess i'll just dump her."

Nathan nodded.

"Hey and if you do decide to dump her, make sure you get a good fuck in before you do it."

Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"Thanks for the advice little brother."

Nathan shrugged.

"No problem Luke. Hey, and if she turns out to be something great, bring her around sometime."

"Yeah, I will."

"Lucas? Lucas Scott? And is that? IT IS! Nathan Scott!"

Both boys turned around to see a curly haired women standing there with a big smile.

"Oh my gosh, if I remember right, I could never imagine you two sitting here having a drink together. ."

"Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas finished.

"Yepp. It's me."

She gave them each a long warm hug before eyeing them both out.

"Wow, you two haven't changed a bit." She smiled.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the bartender asked her.

"Yeah, whiskey please." She answered right away.

"And neither have you." Lucas laughed.

Peyton shrugged taking a seat with the boys.

"What are you doing back in Tree Hill?"

"Its my home. I've missed it like crazy. Me and my dad always said we'd move back before I was twenty one, and when that passed, we kept pushing it back, and finally I put my foot down. So, we packed our things, and here we are. We are back for good."

"That's great Peyton." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, don't I know it." She winked. "So enough about me. What about you boys? When I left, freshman year, you two didn't even speak. Now I catch you two here having drinks, and actually looking like your having fun."

Nathan played with his wedding ring.

"Haley happened." He smiled.

"Haley? Haley who?"

"Haley James." Lucas told her.

"The Haley James that was your best friend, the one with that hideous poncho looking thing? The tutor, That Haley James?"

Nathan and Lucas nodded and took a deep breathe and explained the whole story.

Peyton listened, interested in every word they had to say. After all, they were her old friends, well Nathan was any way. Their freshman year in highschool, she had met him. The Nathan Scott. Son of the big and well known Dan Scott. He was the most popular kid in school, and she totally had a crush on him. His big blue eyes, and his shiny black hair.

They had met at a carnival on the bumper cars. Peyton's friend Bevin had convinced her it was safe, and fun. So Peyton swallowed her fear and jumped on. Laughing every time she would run into someone unexpectedly and see their reaction. It was the most fun she had, had in a while. Her mother had died only a year before, and it had been tough. Coping with it wasn't easy but Peyton was determined to get her life back on track.

The ride had ended and as she was walking off, she slipped on something that had spilt, and if it wouldn't of been for Nathan, catching her fall, she would of made a total fool of herself.

The second she saw him, she smiled like a little girl, and Nathan couldn't help but giggle.

They had dated that whole freshman year, until Peyton had to move away. The two were always together, even though they did fight a lot, they really liked each other. Peyton however, was always curious about his brother. The mysterious blonde haired boy who always had his nose in a book, and Haley James attached to his hip. He never talked about him though, and when he did have the occasional run in with him, Nathan would do something to humiliate him.

The two had hated each other, but she was happy to see them there, in the bar, actually, being brothers.

They enjoyed a night together, just enjoying the company.

Lucas looked up and smiled and Peyton, she was still the same beautiful girl she was in highschool, only now she was a gorgeous women, and he couldn't help but stare.

Peyton felt him staring at her and she giggled. He was always cute, but now he had grown into a man, a handome beautiful man, and she _couldn't_ wait to get to know him better.


	6. Damn the tow truck

Lucas grunted as he lifted his weights. It was around ten o'clock on a beautiful Saturday morning, and he didn't intend on wasting it just sitting around. He breathed carefully in and out until he was distracted by a knock at his door. He was confused, because it was still early for many people, and he hadn't been expecting company at all.

When he opened the door his instantly smiled.

"Well, look who it is."

"Hi, um sorry to bother you but I just wanted to know if you had any windex?" Peyton asked.

"Windex?"

"Yeah, you know its blue, its liquid, and it helps clean things, which in my case is deffinatley needed."

"I think I might have some of that." he smiled.

"Thanks."

He let her in and disappeared into the other room while he was searching for it. She admired all of his pictures of his niece and nephew and pictures of his mother and him. She giggled at the silly ones of him and Nathan from when they were younger up until present day and of course the pictures of him and Haley. Lucas emerged from the kitchen and tapped on her shoulder handing her the windex, but she was so into looking at the pictures he totally caught her off guard. She let out a loud scream and jumped.

"Dammit luke! You can't just sneak up on me like that."

"Jesus! I'm sorry. You scared the shit out of me Peyton."

"Me? Gosh I almost had a heart attack."

Lucas just laughed at her. "Sorry next time I come up behind you I'll be sure to let you know far in advance that I'm coming."

"You better." she smiled snatching the windex from his hand. "Thanks for this Lucas, but I guess I should get home to try and finishing some cleaning I have to do."

"Yeah no problem, so I guess I'll be seeing you in the next couple of days right?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well excuse me if I'm being a little forward but you have been over here quite a lot Mrs. Peyton."

"No I haven't"

"Yes you have."

"Only to borrow a few things." she defended with a smile.

"Yeah lets see, sugar, baking soda, flour, oh and my favorite...socks."

"What? Mine had holes in them, and my feet were cold."

"If you say so."

She smiled as they made eye contact. They were both quiet and just staring at one another. Peyton could feel the butterflies in her stomach. It happend quite a lot when Lucas stared at her.

"Uh, cleaning." she finally mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked, caught off guard.

"I have to clean remember? My house isn't going to get clean by itself. Thanks for the windex."

"No problem Peyton."

She turned to go and walk away but he stopped her with a touch of her arm.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..uhh, if you need any help just call."

"What do you mean?"

"Like plumbing, or with your car, or cleaning. Just anything. I mean you just moved here and if you need anything just call."

"Can I take you up on that offer right now?" she giggled.

"Sure, with what?"

"Its my car, it makes this weird gurgling noise everytime I hit the breaks."

"A gurgling noise?"

"Yeah, a pretty scary gurgling noise."

"Well lets take a look at that."

She walked out to her car while he took a look under the hood. He explained to her some of the parts of the car, the way they work and what was wrong with her car.

"So will that take a lot to fix?

"No, a cracked radiator is easy. Might cost you some cash though."

"Well good thing I got a lot of cash then huh?" she joked.

"It is probably best if you don't drive it. I can call up a friend to come and tow your truck in the shop, and they should have it done by tomorrow."

"Sounds pretty nice of you."

"You haven't seen anything yet." he winked. "I'll even give you a ride home."

She had her mouth wide open and put her hand to her heart.

"Oh. My. God. You my friend, are just to sweet."

They both looked at each other and started to laugh out loud.

"Peyton Sawyer, are you teasing me?"

"Oh of course not."

He smiled at her before pulling out his cell and calling up for a tow truck.

"Alright, we'll weight here until he comes, then I'll take home."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So Peyton, what have you been doing with your life huh? What do you do for fun, where do you go on weekends? Come on, spill."

"Hmm where do I start? Lets see. I graduated from Temple, and I am working with an advertising company, which I absolutely love. Where I used to live I went out a lot with my girl friends to the different varieties of clubs around the town. I dated here and there, but no long time commitments really, I mean I just really haven't found the right guy I guess. I have two cats, nada and surf. Because they are my favorite band, ever. And when I'm bored, I love a good thumb war."

"A what?"

" A thumb war. Oh please don't tell me you never had one."

Lucas just shrugged.

"Lucas Scott!

"What!

"Give me your hand." She demanded.

He did what he was told as she placed her hand in his wrapping her fingers on the inside of his.

"Okay now stick your thumb up." she directed. "Okay good, now follow after me. One two three four I declare a thumb war, five six seven eight, try and keep your thumb straight!"

She wiggled and moved her thumb trying to pin his thumb down.

"Don't let me get it down for more then three seconds or you loose!" she laughed.

At first Lucas found himself kind of embarrassed playing this game, but after three times of losing, his competitive side got the best of him and he started to try. Finally after three more games, he was about to win!

"One, two..."

"Sneak attack!" she yelled having her other hand pin his thumb down. "One, two, three. Ha! I win!"

Lucas stood there opened mouth and hand on his heart.

"Oh. My. God." he mocked her from earlier.

She lightly smacked him and stuck her tongue out. "I still won."

"You cheated."

"I won."

"Cheater."

"Loser."

Once again they both laughed out loud, and their eyes met each other. Their laughing slowly started to go lower until he was complete silence. The wind blew and Lucas stared as her hair blew easily in the wind. He felt his body shiver, and it wasn't because of the breeze. Peyton was absolutely breathe taking. Her eyes were memorizing and her lips were so plump and juicy looking.

"Peyton.." he started to lean in for a kiss as his hand grazed her cheek, until he herd a beep.

The tow truck.

Peyton just had a light giggle before getting up and walking over to the truck. She looked back at Lucas who was still standing there, realizing what almost had just happened. And he wasn't pissed or annoyed, he was actually smiling.

Peyton's heart fluttered. It had been true, she had come over quite a lot asking for all different kinds of things from Lucas. The thing was, she didn't need any of it. She just wanted to see him. To speak with him. She liked Lucas Scott, and wasn't sure if he felt the same way. But after today she was sure of it.


	7. A little Company

"Yeah so Bevin tells me that I was perfect for the promotion, but you know me I was to scared to go for it I mean what if I didn't get it? I would be humiliated and crushed. Especially if that slut bag Tereasa got it before me, but I decided..."

Lucas couldn't concentrate on Brooke's story anymore. Not that he wasn't interested on what she had to say, but his mind on was other things. He didn't want to think about her, he just couldn't help it. The almost kiss with Peyton the day before was on his mind since she left. She was so different from any other girl he met before. She was beautiful, but she didn't taunt it like many other girls did. She was so carefree and open, and Lucas loved it.

"And then I jumped off my building naked." Brooke spoke louder.

Lucas just nodded.

"Dammit Lucas!" Brooke yelled, breaking his concentration.

"What?"

"You aren't listening to me."

"I'm sorry Brooke." he apologized.

"What's wrong baby." she grabbed his hand.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Well I hope you aren't to tired. I mean I bought some play stuff for us tonight. And its edible." she winked.

He smiled.

"Brooke."

"Wait." she cut him off. "I have something for you."

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a gift.

"Here open it."

"You got me something?"

"Yes." She smiled

"You didn't have to do that Brooke."

" I know but I wanted to."

He opened it and saw it was a photo of Brooke. But not just any photo. She wasn't wearing anything but one of his ties he left at her house. She was in a seductive pose and her body was sweaty. With her hair wet, like she had just gotten out of the shower.

"I had it professionally done." she giggled.

"Wow." was all he could manage to say.

"You love it right?"

"Brooke this is...this is wow."

She clapped her hands together and kissed his lips.

"There will be more of that tonight." she winked.

Lucas placed down the present and grabbed her hands.

"Brooke wait, I wanted to talk with you about something first."

"Yes my darling?"

"Um.. It's just that,umm."

"What Lucas? Come on say it, you are starting to scare me."

"Well its just I umm. I think its time we start to see other people." he finally blurted out.

"What!" she practically shouted.

"Brooke please lower your voice. I just think its for the best."

"For who? Lucas I thought we were doing great. I thought we were having fun. Now you want to dump me!"

"Well its not really dumping you Brooke, because we're not really going out. We've just been dating."

"Oh so what I'm just a fuck and dump girl?" she cried. "You can screw me, but you don't want to keep dating me."

"Brooke no its not like that. We were having fun. It's just that I don't...I just don't think were that good for each other."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"But I love you."

"Brooke."

"And you love me to Lucas." she cried grabbing his hands. "I know you do."

He pulled away from her hands. "I'm sorry Brooke. I hate hurting you and I don't want you sad. But I don't love you. It was a mistake that I told you I ever did."

Her jaw was practically on the floor and she slapped him across the face.

" You are so horrible Lucas. You are so mean and cold hearted. You make me fall for you and then when I start tot think things are going great you pull the rug out right from under me. I thought you were different Lucas. You were such an amazing man and I love you yet hate you at the same time.."

"No stop it Brooke, stop right there. You don't love me. We haven't even been dating for a month yet!"

By this time they had the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Don't you tell me how I feel Dammit! I love you Lucas and as much as you want to hide it you love me too!"

"I don't love you Brooke. I'm sorry."

She just shook her head.

"Not yet. But you will be." she spoke.

"What?"

"When you realize what its like without me. You'll be crawling back to me in no time."

She gathered her things and slapped him once more before walking out and having the whole restaurant staring at Lucas.

"Sorry." he smiled sitting down.

"Um sir is there anything I could get you?" a waiter asked him.

"Yeah, how about a nice cold bud light, and the check."

"Sure thing."

Lucas just sat there replaying that night in his head. He really did enjoy Brooke's company but she was to attached. She was fun, but to high class for him. She was beautiful but, but she was no Peyton Sawyer. Lucas couldn't shake the blonde curls from his head. He just smiled at the memory of them two having "thumb wrestles" and the moment their lips almost touched.

He was on his way to his car when his cell rang. He laughed as he saw it was Nathan. He told him about everything and how he was playing to dump Brooke that night. Typical Nathan to want to find out exactly what happened.

"Yo dude."

"Hey Luke where are you."

"In my car, just leaving the restaurant why what's up?"

"Um do you think you could come over here and watch the kids. Something is really wrong with Haley, I'm going to run her to the emergency room."

"Yeah sure, what's wrong though Nate?"

"She was complaining of a head ache earlier but then she started sweating really bad, and then she was having the chills, and she just started throwing up like an hour ago and I swear her lips are starting to go blue. And you know how damn stubborn she is, she wouldn't let me take her, but now she is starting to cry because of the pain, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Alright yeah, I'll be right there Nathan." Lucas told him right away. He could hear the panic in his brothers voice.

"Thanks a lot Luke."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"She is going to be fine."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Lucas drove over as fast as he could and was actually scared when he saw Haley. She was so pale and her lips defiantly were turning a bluish color. She was weak and her eyes were red from crying. Nathan carried her out to the car and Lucas waved them goodbye and told Nathan to call as soon as he herd anything.

Lucas went inside and checked on his niece and nephew who were already sleeping in bed and went to the couch and continued reading a book he was on. But he couldn't concentrate. So he pulled out his cell and called the one person on his mind all day.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hi. Um Peyton, its uh. Its Lucas."

Silence.

"Lucas Scott?"

"I'm sorry who?"

"Lucas Scott, the blonde haired boy who lives near you."

"Um sorry you gotta be more clear on that."

"Lucas Scott, windex, socks, baking soda, flour? The tow truck?"

"Oh you." she giggled. "How are you Lucas?"

"Um, actually not so good."

"Why's that?"

"Haley is in the hospital."

"What? why?"

"Well she has been really sick all day. Nathan called and told me how bad she was so I'm here watching the kids while she is getting checked out. Nate is going to call me when they find out what's wrong."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Lucas. Do you need some company?"

"What?"

"Well if you don't mind. I'll come over with you and keep you company. Nothings worse then having to wait for a call from your loved ones in a hospital."

Lucas practically had to stop himself from screaming yes.

"Yeah Peyton. That would be great." he smiled.

"I'll be right over."

Lucas hung up and smiled. Peyton was right. A little company wouldn't be half bad.


	8. Chicken Noodle Soup

"You look happy." Haley stated looking at Lucas. She was laying on the couch wrapped up in some blankets. Lucas was carefully walking over to her with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. It turned out Haley just had the flu. It was getting worse with out her treating it, and just some rest and medication, the doctor said she would be fine in no time. Haley was worried about the kids catching it so Nathan took them to the zoo. Lucas had come by after work to check on Haley, and to make her some soup. It was a tradition for the two. Whenever either was sick or hurt, no matter what it was. Chicken noodle soup would ALWAYS help.

"Um thanks?" he smiled confused.

"What? I come home from the hospital at like two in the morning and you are all cuddled up on my couch with the blonde bitch."

"Haley."

"What? You and Nathan swear that she has changed from high school but I don't know. She was a total bitch to me back then and she thought she was some hot shot, and just, ugh I can't stand her."

"Haley that was years ago. I promise you, she changed. She is so sweet and smart, and her laugh, god Haley its so adorable. And she isn't some stuck up you think she is. Honestly Hales, she is..I don't' know, she is really something."

Haley listened to her best friend and then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

" You loveeeeee her." Haley started to sing.

"Shut up Haley." he smiled.

She continued to sing. "You want to hug her, you want to kiss her, you want to marry her, you want to loveeeeee her."

He couldn't help it. He started to burst out laughing. Haley was just to much.

They were distracted by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Haley wondered out loud.

Before Lucas could go up and get the door he herd a voice outside and another knock.

"Haley, its Peyton. I know you're sick but I kind of forgot my purse here last night." Peyton yelled from outside.

"Speak of the devil." Haley mumbled.

Lucas pointed at her before opening the door.

"Be nice."

Haley giggled.

"Um, do I look okay Hales?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "You look fine."

"Just fine?"

"What do you want me to say? You look hot? Fine you look hot."

"Damn, keeping you cooped up inside the house really makes you anzy."

Haley smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Lucas smiled and opened up the door.

"Oh, hey Luke. Are you here like all the time?" she joked.

"Just checking in on Haley. Come on in."

"Thanks." she smiled. "Oh thank god its here. I was totally freaking out." she told him as she grabbed her purse from the table.

"How are you feeling Haley." she asked sweetly.

"Better." Haley answered.

"That's good. The flu isn't really fun at all."

"Being sick never really is." she chuckled sarcastically. However it didn't seem as Peyton caught on with it.

"Well here, I brought this for you."

"Thanks but I'm not into cosmo mags." she answered quickly.

"Well good, because I'm not either."

Haley looked up and saw Peyton hand her a handful of different books.

"What's this?"

"Some of my favorite books I read when I'm sick. Some are love, mystery, and of course Drama." Peyton winked.

"Wow. Thanks Peyton." Haley said sincerely.

"No problem. Believe it or not it really helps, it makes the time go by faster, and I get so into them, it really makes being sick better."

Haley smiled at her.

"Okay, well I'll let you rest. Um, Luke call me later?" she smiled as she waved and started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Haley called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Want some chicken noodle soup? Luke made a lot, and its really good."

"Yeah. That would be good. I'm starving but can I use your bathroom first?"

"No problem. Go down the hall, second door on your right."

Peyton walked out of the room and Lucas looked at Haley and smiled.

"You like her."

"She is alright I guess."

Lucas just laughed.

"Actually I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	9. Peyton's new gal pal

Peyton shivered as she felt the wind blowing through her hair. She grabbed on tighter to her jacket and cursed under her breathe. Of course the day her car decides to break down is the same damn day she left her cell phone at home. She sighed and did the only thing she could do.

She started walking home. All twenty- two miles home.

Peyton was only walking for a few minutes when a car pulled up to the side of her. She looked over to see a snazzy looking blue dodge stratus and a smiling brunette on the inside of it.

"Need a lift?" she smiled.

Peyton was hesitant at first. Then she looked in and saw the Chanel earrings, with the matching bracelet. She glanced down to see her nails perfectly manicured and every piece of her hair in just the right place looking very stylish. Peyton's mother always told her not to get in the car with strangers, but she didn't look to dangerous.

"That would be awesome." Peyton smiled.

"So you always like to walk around in cold weather like this?"

"Oh no." Peyton laughed. "My piece of shit car broke down and silly little me forgot my cell."

"Well lucky for you I decided to take this road home today. Usually not to many cars drive down this route."

"I know that is why I like taking it."

"Hey great minds think alike." the brunette winked.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer."

"I'm Justina Lawson."

"Well thank you Justina for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"No problem curly. So where you headed."

"Well I'm actually supposed to meet my boyfriend, well my friend at his house."

"Boyfriend? Or friend?" Justina giggled.

"Oh gosh I don't know. I mean we hang out a lot and we are defiantly very flirty with each other. But we haven't actually kissed yet."

"You like him?"

"Oh yeah. A lot, he is so different from any other guy I've ever met before."

"Well then don't loose him. Tell him how you feel."

"Yeah I guess you are right. Is it totally lame saying that I'm kinda nervous." Peyton giggled.

"No, not at all. How did the two of you meet?"

"well we used to go to school together and then I moved away and I came back about a month ago and we've been hanging out ever since. He is just amazing. He is smart, funny, and those eyes..I'm telling you Justina they make me melt every time he stares at me."

"Wow, seems like you've got it bad girly."

"Yeah, I feel like a teenager all over again. Here I am 24 years old gushing over some guy."

Justina just giggled.

"Oh you turn up here." Peyton guided her to Lucas's house.

"Alrighty." Justina smiled going the way Peyton instructed.

"So I feel kind of rude. You gave me a lift and all I've been doing is talking about myself. So do you have anyone special?"

A sad looked appeared over her face.

"I'm guessing there is a sad story to match your expression?" Peyton asked thoughtfully.

"Well I was with this one guy. He was amazing, we had a great time together."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Life happened I suppose. He broke up with me, and I haven't talked to him since."

Peyton saw the tears clouding in Justina's eyes.

"I'm sorry Justina."

"Gosh we are such girls aren't we? I mean we just met and here we are spilling our whole life stories." Justina laughed wiping away a tear.

"Well it looks like I just made myself a new friend." Peyton smiled.

"Good for us." Justina smiled back.

"Okay well that house up there is his. Here is my number, call me up sometime so we can hang out. Have more girl chats." Peyton smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Are you sure you are okay Peyton?"

"Yeah, he's home."

"So you going to tell him how you feel?"

Peyton took a deep breathe. "I hope so."

From the car she watched as Peyton walked inside and then her smile instantly faded into a frown. She could feel her blood boiling and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. There she was. Peyton fucking Sawyer. She is the reason why Lucas dumped her. She is the reason she was alone. She looked down at the number Peyton had given her.

"Fucking bitch." She mumbled under her breath.

Brooke smiled to herself. She pulled it off. She had become Peyton's friend. She had made up a name, that, that stupid blonde bitch bought. The two would become close.

"Justina and Peyton, best friends forever." Brooke giggled.

Brooke's plan was working.

No one, absolutely no one made a fool of Brooke Davis. And she was going to make sure they knew it.


	10. Dinner for two

Peyton took a deep breath before taking another look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was lightly curled and she was wearing a black, skin fitting dress that she had bought at Straw bridges earlier that day. She had only light mascara on and light pink lip gloss, her skin showed off a nice tan from relaxing at the beach the day before. She looked great, and she knew it. But the only question that worried her, was Lucas going to think she looked great?

Her heart nearly jumped out of her throat when she herd the door bell ring. She took one more quick glance and opened the door. Lucas stood there smiling with a dozen roses in his hand.

"Lucas" she smiled.

"I know, I know. Flowers aren't really your thing-"

"they are beautiful. Thank you Lucas."

"Your welcome Peyton. And you..you look amazing."

"Well, you know some old thing I just threw on." She giggled.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, for a moment it was silent. Neither was talking and they were just gazing into each others eyes.

"Come in, while I put these in water." she spoke softly, breaking the silence.

Lucas nodded , not taking his eyes off hers and followed her into the kitchen. She filled up a vase and put the flowers in there. She took one out and smelled it, and smiled at him. She kept looking at him and placed the flower on the table, but it accidentally slipped off on the floor.

Immediately they both bent down to get it and their eyes met and knee length's view.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

The two of them both reached for the flower and their hands met. However when Peyton's hand was about to pull away, Lucas held on to it. She looked up at him and giggled lightly.

"I guess we should go to dinner now. We are going to be late for our reservations." Lucas said, about to stand up.

However Peyton didn't let go of his hand and she gently pulled him closer to her self.

"Dinner can wait." She whispered gently kissing his lips.

Lightly at first and then slipping her tongue in to meet his their kiss became more steamy, more passionate. He moaned into her mouth ans she rubbed her hands through his hair.

"Well, I mean we can go if you want." She breathed as she pulled away.

He smiled and shook his head and met her lips again. He gently lifted her up and found his way to her bedroom where he placed her onto his bed. He lifted away from her lips and pulled his shirt over his head and then lifted up her dress kissing his lips all over her belly, causing her to giggle.

His hands found his way up to her dress and slipped it over her head. Lucas stopped for a moment and his breath was taken away. There lying in front of him was a beautiful half naked women. She had all the right curves, in all the right places. Her skin was creamy and smooth and he wanted her. He needed her.

His lips crashed into hers ans he un clipped her bra and with one yank took of her panties. She moaned as his fingers massaged around in between her legs. Her breaths were nice and easy, and then they quickened faster, and deeper. She let out a pleasuring shout when he entered two fingers into her. He watched the expression on her face as he worked his way inside of her. When he released she flipped him over and followed his move and kissed her way down to his pant buckle and pulled of his pants and boxers at once.

"Feisty one aren't you." he joked.

She smiled back at him and he gently twisted her around again so that he was on top of her. He fiddled around with his drawer and slipped on a condom.

"Are you sure." he asked her.

She nodded, her eyes practically pleading.

He kissed her forehead and then entered her in one quick motion. She cried out loud and he could feel her nails tear at his back. He moved inside of her, continually kissing her neck and lips as she continued to hold on tight. His lips moved down her neck and found her breast where he massaged that with his lips causing Peytons left arm to go numb.

She couldn't focus, she could barely breathe. No one had ever made her feel this good. No one had ever made her yell out loud.

Finally Lucas released and the two laid there panting. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Okay, I don't want to sound corny or anything, but damn Lucas. That was amazing." She smiled up at him.

"Well I don't mean to brag or anything." he joked.

She playfully smacked him in the arm and then kissed it.

"So my guess is that we missed our dinner reservations?" She asked.

"Looks that way."

"Good, then we can eat here instead."

She rolled off the bed wrapping herself in the bed sheet and running out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going.?" Lucas called after.

"Come on."

He took her other blanket and wrapped it around himself and followed her into the kitchen. She was sitting on the floor with the fridge open and she was already eating the ice cream.

" Before you come and join me do you mind opening that snack drawer and passing me the almonds?"

Lucas giggled and did as he was asked.

He took a seat next to her and took a bite of her ice cream and then kissed her lips.

"Mmm... delicious." he smiled. "And the ice cream wasn't so bad either."

She smiled and took another bite of ice cream.

He looked up in her fridge and took out some left over chicken.

"Good choice." she noticed.

His response was taking a big bite of it and chewing it up.

"You're a good cook."

"Why thank you." she smiled, kissing him again.

Together they smiled and ate and enjoyed some simple conversation. Peyton couldn't stop smiling, and Lucas couldn't stop kissing her. They had just started a relationship but the two were connected instantly. The two felt more comfortable with each other then they had with any other relationship. They were building something, something strong. A bond so strong that was going to take a lot to even try and break it apart.

Unfortunately that bond would in fact be tested sooner then they both would have hoped.


	11. Her attempt

She opened the door to find him standing there. He was taller then she preferred and his hair was darker but she was a women in love, so she would just have to deal with it. After ushering him inside up to her bedroom she handed him a bag.

"What the hell is this?" He smiled.

"What does it look like?" She snapped as she lit a cigarette and took a puff.

He gave her a look and then opened the duffle bag to find clothes. It was just a green tee, with some jeans, which had some holes in them and fip flops. Also along with it was a book, The Call of the wild.

"Like I said, what the hell is this."

"Go into the bedroom, and put it on. Then bring the book out here and take seat next to me." She patted the bed next to her.

"Mrs. Brooke you are a strange character."

"It's Brooke, as I said before."

He nodded and went into the bedroom. He was only a few short moments and he opened the door as Brooke was finishing up her cigarette. She looked at him and could of sworn she had an orgasm right there. There he was, he looked just like him. Her man. Her love.

"Now come here." she told him.

He smiled at her and did what he was told.

"Read to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said read to me."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm in a kidding mood?"

"Sweetie listen, I'm a male prostitute, and a pretty damned good looking one. I'm sitting here on your bed, looking at your fine ass, and wanting to fuck the shit out of you and you want me to read some lame ass book?"

"It's his favorite." She told him.

"Who, that Lucas kid you were talking about."

She nodded.

"Don't you want me girl." He whispered rubbing her thigh.

"What I want is for you to read to me."

"Baby," he shook his head. " you got it bad." he laughed. "What happened to this Lucas anyway?"

"I'm not asking you to fucking chat with me. I"m asking you to read. If you want your god damned money you'll be a good little boy and do what I ask."

"Listen, why don't we just talk? I won't even charge you for the extra time. Usually I just do what I'm asked, and fuck the bitches but you...you got me interested. Why don't you let me crash here for a little while? Huh?"

"Listen..um sorry what's your name again?'

"Mike."

"Okay Mike, I don't need to talk. I don't want to talk. And if you are worried, don't be because fucking me isn't a question, don't worry you'll get your piece of ass for the night and the money, I don't want to sit here and have pillow talk though, I just want you to fucking open the book and read. God dammit I never thought hiring a prostitute would be so god damned frustrating."

He just shook his head.

"Okay, I'll read."

She smiled as she cuddled in with him, he looked at her curiously and then did what she wanted. He read. She had her eyes open as she looked around the room and then looked up at Mike. He was good looking, no doubt about that. He had a very deep sexy voice and he was more muscular then Lucas.

That's when it hit her. He wasn't Lucas. Not even close. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Lucas never would have given her such a hard time about reading to her, Lucas would never say things like "wanting to fuck the shit of you" Lucas was kind, charming. He was sweet, and his voice was delicate.

Her heart was pounding as she began to shake. Right now as she lay with this stranger he was probably with Peyton. Cuddling wit her, reading to her. Touching her.

She jumped up as she tried to calm herself down, and she was breathing heavy.

"Brooke are you okay?" Mike stopped as he looked up at her.

"Get out." she whispered.

"What?"

"Get out!" she screamed. " Just get the fuck out!"

"Brooke calm down."

"Now! Get out! Get out of my fucking house. Now you pathetic son of a bitch!" She jumped up as she grabbed the nearest thing she could, which was her mug, that had her coffee in it and threw it at him. Luckily it missed as he avoided the next thing she threw which was a shoe.

"Get out of my house! Now!" She continued to scream, now tears were streaming down her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he screamed back as he started to gather his things.

She ran up and started to hit him.

"GET OUT! GET OUT LEAVE! NOW !"

He turned around and shoved her against the wall as he held her arms back.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"Get out!" she cried

"I tried to be nice Brookie. I tired dealing with your crazy ass and be the nice guy, but you are nuts! Now you promised me a piece of ass tonight, and I'm not leaving without it.

"No!" she tried to squirm away. As he spread her legs open and reached his hands up her skirt.

"Get off of me!" she cried.

"I thought you wanted me baby." he sneered as he began sucking on her neck and rubbing his fingers around her.

"Lucas! Lucas please! Please help!"

Mike stopped as he looked at her.

"Lucas! Lucas help me! Lucas! Please, please help me!"

He turned around and angrily shoved her down into her night stand which flipped over causing all of her things to fall off.

"Girl you need some serious help." mike mumbled before he left the house.

Brooke couldn't even speak because she was sobbing so hard and winced in pain as she tried to get up and realized her elbow was bleeding. She looked over to see the picture frame that held the picture of her and Lucas in it broken. The glass had scraped the picture, and some of it was torn.

"No!" She sobbed as she picked it up off the ground shaking the glass off and holding it up to her.

"Oh no, Lu...Lucas."

She stared at the picture rocking back and forth carefully rubbing her fingers over his face as the tears from her eyes fell onto it.

"I love you Lucas." she cried out. "I love you."


	12. The voices

Peyton sipped on her coffee as she sat down to read the newspaper in the Starbucks near her house. She was deeply in thought as she read on about an upcoming social event that was to happen in Tree Hill in only a few short weeks. She was so intrigued with the article she did not even notice the brunette walking up behind her.

"Well if it isn't the blonde Barbie who never called."

Peyton jumped and turned around to see 'Justina'

"Well look who it is. Take a seat Teresa."

"You forget my name already? Its Justina remember." as she took a seat next to her.

"Well you called me Barbie, and isn't Barbie's friend named Teresa?"

Brooke let out a giggle.

"That was clever."

"Why thank you, I think quick on my feet." Peyton winked.

"So I haven't herd from you, is this bad of me to sit down and want to chat?" Brooke asked ever so sweetly.

"No, no not at all. And I'm really sorry I haven't called. It's just things with work have been kind of hectic. Not to mention my boyfriends birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get him."

"Well it seems like you need some girl time to relax you."

"I can defiantly use it." Peyton smiled. "Want some coffee or something?"

Brooke just smiled and reached for Peytons.

"Yours is hot."

Peyton gave her a confused look and Brooke took the lid off and threw the burning liquid on her face. Peyton let out a blood curling scream as she literally felt her skin burning off. Brooke giggled and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife she had brought along especially for Peyton. She kissed it and then with one hard swipe, sliced Peytons throat open. She herd Peyton desperately gasping for air as the blood squirted from her neck and onto Brooke's face and clothing. Brooke just laughed lightly at first, and then louder and louder, until she was laughing so hard her sides hurt

"You're a dead Barbie now." She squealed.

_The Barbie is gone_

_The barbie is dead_

_Brooke tired to chop off her head_

_The barbie's gone_

_the barbies dead_

_Brooke tried to chop off her head._

Brooke smiled as the crowd at Starbucks all joined together to sing along as they watched Peyton struggle for her life.

"Peyton!" Brooke herd a deep voice from behind.

She turned around to see Lucas, he ran over to Peyton and grabbed her head and lightly placed it in his lap. Peyton tried to speak as blood poured out of her. Tears of fear were streaming down her face.

"Its okay Peyton, just look at me, that's right baby look in my eyes." he said softly

Peyton herd his voice and when she did his lips turned up into a smirk.

"Bye bye."

He grabbed her head hard and turned it violently to the side and herd a sickening crack as he snapped her neck, and she laid dead on the floor.

_Peyton's dead_

_Peyton's on her back_

_Lucas ended it with one big CRACK_

"Nice touch Broody." Brooke licked her lips at him.

"Slicing the throat? Brilliant, my love."

He grabbed her from behind and roughly crashed his lips into hers. She moaned in his mouth as his hands began to explore her body...

"Justina? Justina?" Peyton yelled, snapping Brooke back into reality. "Damn girl you are a deep day dreamer. I have been yelling at you for like the past five minutes."

"Oh sorry." Brooke mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." she put on a fake smile.

"Okay."

Brooke ordered her double shot cappuccino and the girls talked like they were friends for years. Talking about the flakiest things such as the latest Britney Spears gossip, to more intellectual things such as books, music, and art.

"The call of the wild is really your favorite book?" Peyton asked. "That's Lucas's favorite book."

"I know." Brooke whispered so lightly Peyton didn't even hear her.

"Here let me show you." Brooke told her as she reached over to get it out of her purse her shirt barley lifted over her elbow and Peyton gasped.

"Justina?" She said softly.

Brooke looked at her elbow and saw the bruise that took over most over upper arm and had a deep cut that had dried up blood around it, Brooke then quickly covered it back up. "Just a scratch."

"Justina. It looks more then just a scratch."

Brooke turned her head. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Peyton asked carefully

Brooke was ready to lash out on her but saw the look in Peyton's eyes. The look like she actually wanted to help. The look that she actually wanted to care, that she actually did care.

"I-"

Brooke was cut off my Peytons phone.

"Dammit." she muttered under her breathe. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Lucas. I'm at Starbucks, oh really? You're close by?"

Brooke's blood ran cold. Lucas? Close by? What!? Brooke had to get away. She couldn't let him see her, not with his girl friend. No, not yet. She wasn't ready! No! She had to go. Her hands started to shake. Her breathing was getting heavy. She had to leave. She had to leave now.

"Um sorry Peyton but I gotta go."

"Justina wait."

"No, you have fun with Lucas, I just-"

Brooked looked up to see Lucas walking up to Star bucks.

"I'll tell Lucas to go, it can just be us." Peyton told her/

"No. I.. I have to leave."

Brooke looked around and tired finding another exit but just ran to the door hoping to make it out before he got in. She was running to the door and tripped over and older ladies purse causing her to fly to the ground and land right at the door, as soon as Lucas opened it. She barley looked up, and only saw his shoes. He hadn't seen her, not her face. He didn't know it was her.

"Are you okay?" she herd him ask as he was about to bend down to help her up.

Before he did she pushed his hand away, making sure to hide her face and ran out. Lucas looked over confused but then back at Peyton and walked over to her.

"What was that about?"

"I.. I have no idea." She answered honestly.

Outside Brooke was still running and only stopped when she was certain she was not being followed. She rested against a telephone poll and tried to catch her breathe. Damn her! Damn Peyton, and Damn Lucas! That was close. To close and Brooke had to blame her self for that one. She could of just left Peyton alone but know she had to talk to her. She wanted to talk about Lucas, just hear anything about him. How he was doing, weather he was happy or sad, what he was doing lately, what he was ready lately, what movies he had been watching.

But she couldn't just walk up to Peyton and ask all those things, no she had to go in nice and easy. Damn the invention of the cell phone! Right when Lucas's name was brought up he had to fucking call and ruin everything!

"You don't need him Brooke. You don't need Lucas." she said out loud to her self. "He is just a boy. Just a dumb boy. You can have any boy Brooke. Any boy! Take him, take that boy." Brooke pointed at the man with dark hair and light hazel eyes walking by. He have her a strange look and kept walking.

"No!" she cried to herself. " You need Lucas. You do! He loves you."

"Excuse me are you alright?" An older man came up to Brooke and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and for an instant she saw Lucas, her smiling happy Lucas.

She grabbed the man's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. However when she pulled away Lucas was gone. And an older man of about 45 was in his place. Brooke let out and angry scream and slapped him before walking away.

"Brooke you need him! Brooke you need Lucas." She whispered to herself.

"Damn the voices." she whimpered. "Damn them all."


	13. Lets Make A Deal

**Authors note: okay really sorry, but little mix up, last chapter I mentioned Peyton wondering what she was going to get for Lucas's birthday but his birthday was the first chapter. Sorry my fault. Just ignore that little comment last chapter please. Okay continue. Oh and thank you all for reviewing and saying nice things about this story, I love it all. Haha**

"Lucas!" Peyton called up from the bottom of the stairs. "You've been getting ready for like the past hour!"

"I'm almost done." he shouted back.

"Unbelievable" she mumbled under her breathe. "I've never had a boyfriend that took longer then me to get ready."

"Okay, okay I'm coming." he walked down the stairs and he was wearing a nice green shirt with black kaki's and suede shoes. His hair was lightly gelled and it even looked like his teeth were shining ten times brighter.

"Well worth the wait." she curtsied at him.

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You know you really didn't have to rent a Limo for this."

"Lucas! Its our first vacation together. We've been dating for six months and we have to do it right. Do you remember the plans for the day?"

"Well since you went over them about fifty times, I think I got it down." he slapped her behind.

"Luke!" she giggled.

"We get all dressed up, go in the limo which takes us out to eat at this _amazing_, restaurant which is your treat remember. Then the limo whisks us away to the airport where we fly to the Bahamas's for seven whole days."

She smiled and hugged him and even let out a squeal of pure excitement.

"Oh my god. I'm such a girl." she shook her head.

He smiled and pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the head and went into the limo.

"Wow. Nice digs." Lucas nodded in approvement .

"Told ya I got good taste."

"I never doubted you babe. I mean look who you're dating."

"Oh right." she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Hey. That hurts." he pouted.

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as he pulled her in and kissed her forehead.

"You know, we've had sex in a lot of places. But never in a moving limo!" she randomly said.

His eyebrow arched. "How far away is this restaurant?"

"Not even two minutes. Which gives us plenty of time." she joked. "Its like and hour away Lucas." she twirled her finger over his lips.

"Well then, as much as I love this shirt on you babe. I'm taking it off." he smiled as he started to unbutton his shirt first.

She let out a loud laugh. "What about the driver though? What if he hears us?"

He stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked up at her with a cocky smirk. "What do you mean us? You are the screamer, and the moaner. If you are worried about the driving hearing anything, its you and you know it."

"Me?! Are you serious Lucas. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it you that's always shouting out loud, Oh Peyton, Oh god. Yeah baby. Right there baby. Oh yes." she mimicked him.

They both laughed out loud knowing she was right.

"Okay lets make a deal then."

"Deal?" she asked seductively as she continued where he left off, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, whoever is the quietest, the other person has to wear the handcuffs next time we have sex."

"Kinky." she thought about it and then ripped off his shirt. And sucked on his neck. "Deal." she whispered in his ear. Lucas smiled as he took her shirt off and then her bra. He wrapped his hands around her and wrapped his lips around her breast. She literally had to bite her tongue from making noise. As good as that felt, and as much as she just wanted to yell out in pleasure she was not losing the bet. Her lips found his as she viciously kissed him and kissed her way all the way down as she started to unbutton his pants and pulled them off and then ripped off his boxers. He let out a little laugh.

"You are not winning this Peyton."

She cocked an eyebrow up at him and surprised him by putting his "Little Lucas" in her mouth. He was a mere two seconds away from calling out her name but covered his mouth with his hand. She sucked and caressed it. Lucas shifted from side to side, but was not losing this bet. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to him as he lifted up her skirt and yanked off her panties. He sat her on top of him and shoved himself inside of her. He could see the pleasure on her face and could feel it inside of himself.

Together they moved up and down, each trying to make the other moan, yell, or something!

Peyton moved quickly as Lucas plunged faster, harder and deeper. Peyton grabbed on tight to his shoulders as he grabbed her backside. It was rough, but I felt good, Just so damn good. They could both feel them selves about to yell out. They both tried hard to control it. But the sex was just to good!

"Oh god!" They both yelled in unison. Still though they continued to move up and down. Finally when they were done they collapsed next to each other , sweaty, and breathing heavy. Peyton laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"I win." she said in between deep breathes.

"Yeah right." he smiled and kissed her lips. "Maybe we should just skip dinner."

"Why you ready for round two."

He laughed and then looked into her eyes.

"You are beautiful you know that?"

"I love you." she blurted out.

"I love you too." was his response, not missing a beat.

"You do!?" she yelled.

"I..I was going to tell you when we were on vacation. I was going to have a picnic with you on the beach, and then kiss you and tell you how great you have been and how I never had connected with somebody as I do with you. And I was going to tell you how incredible you make me feel. I'm always happy now Peyton, I'm always smiling, and I'm always thinking about you. I'm completely, completely in love with you."

She had a tear slowly falling down her cheek.

"I've been in love with you for a while Lucas. I just, I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

"I do, I do, I do."

"Yay!" she giggled giving him quick kiss after kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you." she said in between kisses. "Gosh I just love saying it."

"And I love hearing it." he smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"This is perfect Lucas. Me and you. Were perfect."

" I love you. And I can't wait to get to the Bahamas's so I can say it a hundred times again, and make love to you, and then tell you I love you a hundred more times."

"I love you too."

"Ohhh god, I'm sorry Peyton,"

"For what?"

"I'm crazy about you. And you might get sick of me one day, and I'm just saying sorry in advance because there is no way in hell that I am letting you leave me."

She giggled. "Haha oh no."

He laughed. "How scared would you be if you found out I turned out to be some crazy stalker."

"I actually was stalked before."

"What?"

"Well not stalked. Just I broke up with this guy, and he called like eight times a day, and when I would go out with my friends he'd "randomly" be there too. Kinda pathetic actually. Not really stalkerish."

"Well you are just to hard to let go of missy."

"Oh yeah I'm a real catch. What about you babe? Any psycho stories you would like to share."

"Nope, every girlfriend I had just left. Either they dump me, or I dump them and that's it. Never had some crazy girl obsessing about me before." He smiled as he kissed her lips and she laid her head on his chest.

_If only he knew..._


	14. Special Surprise

**Sorry for not updating in a while, my computer totally broke and i had to wait until it was fixed...but here ya goo. I hope you enjoy...**

Brooke took a long sip of her pepsi as she examined the room. She had been in there once or twice, and she knew it was nice, but she never really noticed how cozy it actually ways. The couches were comfy, it smelt pleasant enough, and the colors blended nicely together.

Brooke stood and smiled, she was proud of herself. The two had been gone for six days and Brooke had planned out exactly when she was going to enter the house. It was easy, considering that she mad made herself and extra key after they had started dating. She relaxed on the couch as she remembered fondly that her and Lucas had made love on that couch. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying as she gently touched the pillow and held it tight.

She looked over and smiled as she saw the pictures on the wall and got up to look at them.

There were a few of his niece and nephew from when they were first born, until the present day. There were some of him and Nathan, him and Haley, his mother, Kieth, his Dad, and Deb all together at a party. Then she saw it. That _picture._

It was of himself and Peyton. From Brooke's guess it was when they first started dating. His arms were wrapped around her and they were both smiling big, and from the background Brooke could tell they were at some amusement park.

Brooke just stared at the picture in anger, she was so busy focusing on the picture she didn't here the voices outside the door until she herd someone turning the doorknob. Her heart fell straight into the pit of her stomach as she ran to the closest room she could, which ended up being the bathroom. Cursing as she almost dropped her soda, she threw it in the bathroom trashcan and she ran into the shower and sat down holding her legs close and taking a deep breathe.

The door opened and Brooke heard the voices.

"Hilarie give it back! That's mine!" Jason yelled as he chased his sister inside.

"Not uh." She stuck her tongue out as she held the stuffed bear closer. "It's mine."

"Dad!"

"okay okay." Nathan picked up Hilarie. "how about I just take the bear, put it aside so we can work without any fights or crying, so we can make sure the surprise for Peyton is perfect."

Hilarie looked down at her brother and then back at her dad.

"Hilarie." He looked at her and started to tickle her belly. "Pretty please." He said in a baby voice.

She giggled, at her silly daddy and Jason laughed as well.

"Do that voice again dad!" Jason called out.

"Pretty please!" Nathan yelled louder in his silly voice, causing them both to crack up.

"What on earth is that?" Haley asked, walking in holding a box.

All three of them were still laughing as Nathan got up and took the box from his wife, placed it down along with the bear the two kids were fighting over.

"Okay now do you remember the plan?" Haley asked her kids.

"Kinda." Hilarie said with her thumb in her mouth.

"Okay, me and you Hil, are going to place the flowers and candles around the house, and tidy up a bit. While daddy and Jason put in the new TV and make sure the tape is keyed up to where Uncle Lucas wants it. Then everything will be perfect for Peyton's surprise." Haley told her daughter as she kissed her cheek.

"Why is he surprising her, mom?" Jason asked.

"Uncle Lucas wants Peyton to move in with him, and he is getting her a special thing, called a promise ring. And he wants everything to be prefect. That's why were here."

"ohhhhh, why does he want her to live with her?" Jason asked.

Haley smiled, 6 year olds, always asking questions.

"Because he loves her baby."

"ohhhh, like you love daddy."

Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled. "Yeah, like I love daddy."

He nodded, "Are they going to have a baby?"

"What?" Haley was a little taken back.

"You said you and daddy were in love, and you had me and hil, now they are in love, are they going to have babies?"

"Well, they might, but not until they are together a while longer, and married. Having babies is a big and special thing sweetie, and if they are together forever, then I don't see why they wouldn't have any babies."

He nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer and Haley got up, thinking he was done with the questions. And then the dreaded question was asked.

"Momma, where do babies come from?"

"duhh, from mommy's belly, Jason." Hilarie told him.

Haley looked over at Nathan who was setting up the T.V , and he had a confused smirk on his face.

"I know it comes from the belly Hil! But how does it get there?" Jason asked his mother.

"From magic." Nathan answered for her.

"What?" Jason, Hilarie, and Haley all asked in unison.

Haley folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, curious to see how he was going to explain this one.

"Yeah magic", he got up and walked over to his two kids. " When two people are so in love, there is magic that blooms between them. It has to be real, and it has to be strong. And if the two people are in real love, the baby will appear by magic, and then be born from the mom."

"Wow." Hilarie and Jason replied in unison.

"So you and momma have the magic love?" Hilarie asked.

Nathan got up and took Haleys hand. "Yeah baby. We got the magic love."

Haley smiled as she kissed his lips.

"ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Both kids yelled covering their eyes.

The parents laughed as they finally started decorating the house. Haley and Hilaire placed candles and flowers all around the room, not too much to overcrowd it, but enough to set the mood. While Nathan and Jason worked on putting in the new TV, Lucas had bought and they put in the tape Lucas had recorded of himself, and set it just right.

"Okay, we're done." Nathan said, after an hour or so later. He looked around and was proud of himself and his family, the house looked good. He was happy for his brother and Peyton, the two were great people, who were perfect for each other, and he even respected the romance his brother had. Peyton would love it.

"Okay kiddies, let's go." Haley told them.

"Hold on I got to pee mom." Jason told her as he ran to the bathroom."

Brooke's blood ran cold; she shut her eyes praying she wouldn't be seen.

Jason ran in and she heard him going pee, and then washing his hands. Brooke peeked to see that he was about to leave and just before his hand touched the doorknob her foot slipped and made a squeaking noise.

Jason turned his head and looked at the shower. He walked slowly toward the shower, and put his had up, ready to pull the shower curtain.

"Jason!" Nathan yelled as he opened up the door, come on buddy you're mom and sister are already in the car waiting,

"Dad…I just thought…." He looked back at the curtain.

"I'll race you to the car." Nathan smiled.

Jason smiled as he ran out with his dad and hopped in the car, practically forgetting all about the shower.

Brooke waited until she heard complete silence, she got up as she was shaking like crazy.

"Wow." She let out breathe. "That was close."


	15. They don't even know

Flashbacks in italics 

Lucas and Peyton smiled awkwardly at each other as the limo dropped them off at Lucas's house. He tipped the guy and the limo left them alone in front of Lucas's house just staring ahead, not sure of what to say.

"Lucas." Peyton finally whispered. "What did we do?"

He didn't have to look at her, to know what she was talking about. He took her hand, with the newest ring on her finger and kissed it.

Peyton smiled as Lucas kissed her hand and massaged it with his own. It was their last night at the Bahama's and they were enjoying a candle light dinner for two with a beautiful sight of the ocean.

"_This is beautiful." Peyton observed._

"_You're beautiful." He wrapped his arm around her._

_She smiled at him and kissed his lips. "I'm so happy right now Lucas. Everything just seems so perfect."_

"_I know how you feel. Peyton when you came into my life everything changed, I've never, never felt this way before. I used to look at my life and be satisfied. I mean I can't complain about my life Peyton, I really can't. I have a great job a loving family, and a roof over my head. But, Peyton I just, I can't explain how I feel about you. As corny and cliché as this might sound, you're my world. I love being with you, and I hate being without you. I love that look in your eyes when you laugh, and that cute little face you do when you try to be angry. I love making love to you, but what I love most Peyton; I just love your company. I love holding you, and us just talking. Peyton, I love you." _

_Peyton tried to blink away the tears. "I'm such a girl." She cried. "Lucas, I've wanted all my life for someone to love me like you do. You treat me so good, and I hope…I hope that I make you as happy as you make me. Everyday I can't help but wake up with a smile, because as soon as I wake up, you're on my mind. You make my heart flutter, and I swear every time you smile I go weak in the knees. And when you say things that like, about how you feel about me, I have to remind myself that you're talking to me. That you are actually talking about me."_

"_Marry me." He whispered. _

_She was stunned at first by his words, but didn't have time to think as his lips crashed down into hers and he kissed her deeply._

"_Lucas…I…I." _

_Once again she was silenced by his kiss._

"_I love you Peyton. Marry me." _

_She looked up into those green eyes and her heart melted. How could she say no?_

"_Okay" she nodded. "I'll marry you." She smiled._

"Peyton." He started.

"No." She pulled her hand away. "I mean think about it. We…we eloped. We've only been dating for a few months and were married! I mean right before the trip we admitted our love for each other, and now were husband and wife." She yelled.

"Peyton, I love you. I don't think this is a mistake." He told her.

"How can you not Lucas? I mean we were married and nobody we knew was there. Not my dad, or your mom, or uncle. Not Haley or Nathan, or the kids. No body. I didn't get to wear a pretty big white dress, and walk down the aisle with everyone looking back at me. We didn't get to…"

"Woah, woah, woah." Lucas put his hand up. "You'd want all that?"

Peyton thought for a minute. "No." she answered honestly. "But I wanted to have the option."

"Peyton listen. I know this isn't how you pictured, hell I know it isn't how I pictured it, but it's done now. I know we were a little tipsy but we knew what we were doing when we were doing it. Maybe the scenery got to us and yeah maybe it seemed to make more sense when we were there, but we made a decision Peyton. You're my wife, and I'm your husband."

"Lucas…I..I need to lay down." She told him as she picked up her things and he opened the door for her to walk in. She gasped as she looked around. The apartment was decorated with flowers and candles, and the lights were dimmed. There were some flower petals on the floor and it made it look like a fairy tale.

"Lucas what is all this?" she asked and turned around to see him on his knee. "What are you doing?"

"Peyton when we arrived back from this trip I was going to surprise you with this, all of this and ask you to move in with me. I was going to tell you how much I care about you, and how I want…no how much I need to spend more time with you. I knew you'd be a little hesitant but I was going to sit here and explain to you that this would be good for us. But now that we are already married, I'm hoping that the whole moving in with each other is already a done deal."

Peyton let her lips curve into a little smile.

" We already are married Peyton, so there really is no point in giving you an engagement ring, considering the fact we skipped that part. But I was also going to give you this when I was going to ask you to move in with me."

Peyton looked down at the beautiful ring Lucas had in his hands.

"It's a promise ring Peyton. I'm going to ask you to wear this, I'm going to ask you to wear this as my wife, because right here I promise, I'll be the best husband, and friend I can be, and I just I hope it will good enough for you. Because this Peyton, me and you…I can't, and I won't mess it up."

He slipped it on her finger as he stepped up and cupped her face.

"So." He whispered. "What do you say?"

She looked at the ring, then into his eyes.

"I love you." She kissed him. " I say yes."

He smiled as he kissed her again, this time deeper, more passionate.

"Oh gosh!" she yelled. "I'm married!" she yelled like a little girl.

He smiled and picked her up and twirled her around. They laughed together and he spinned her around until he lost his fall and they fell to the ground. They laughed even harder as their faces became extremely close. Only a few inches away. He stroked her hair and kissed her softly on her nose.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."

He kissed her deeply as he tongue roamed around her mouth and she let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt him lifting up her shirt. She obliged and took his off as well. He took his time, kissed every part of her, slowly and sweetly. He carefully removed the rest of her clothes and gently stroked his hands along the side of her.

Peyton shivered as she felt his lips on her breasts and she quickly took off the remaining of his cloths. The two lay there completely naked, just enjoying the moment of looking at one another.

"Our first time, as man and wife." He kissed her.

"This is perfect." She told him, as she looked around at the beautifully decorated house.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed his way down to her belly, and then back up and slowly inserted himself into her. She breathed heavy as she felt him enter her. He kept giving her sweet kisses, and whispering that he loved her. She grabbed him tightly and wrapped her legs around him, and told him that she loved him back.

When they were finally done they found their way to the couch with a big blanket covering them.

"So now we get to have like, a whole lot of newly wed sex." She joked.

"Score!" he yelled.

She smiled as she rubbed her fingers up and down his chest.

"Hey?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"When did you get that T.V."

He looked up, he completely forgot about that.

"Wow, I actually had a tape of me asking you to move in, I was supposed to play it when we walked in. I guess I forgot."

She smiled, and kissed his lips.

"I love you."

He grabbed her and gave her a long hug, and kissed the top of her head.

The two laid there for hours, making love, talking, laughing, and just enjoying the fact that they were newlyweds. Soon they were going to make the announcement.

However, physically they were the only two in the room, but a few blocks away a petite brunette sat staring at the T.V. for hours. Her little trip to Lucas's house worked out perfectly, even though she was almost caught by that little annoying nephew of his, she got her plan completed. She set up tiny cameras around his house, and now, now she could know what the two were doing, and almost any time. She was apart of them, and they didn't have a clue


	16. But momma don't know her

"What!"

"No way!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Lucas!"

"Oh god."

"Congratulations."

All eyes turned on Nathan, who was the one to say congratulations. Lucas nodded and mouthed "Thank you." To him but everyone else, minus Peyton, was giving him a dirty look.

"Congratulations?" Haley asked. "Nathan did you just hear what they said?"

"Lucas, please tell me this is a joke." Karen sighed.

"Mom listen, I know this is a shock, but this is going to work out, I promise you." Lucas smiled.

"What's wrong with my sons? Why can't you damn kids ever wait and maybe include your family to your weddings?" Dan yelled.

Nathan started to laugh and Haley smacked him.

"Mrs. Scott.."

"It's mom now." Karen said sarcastically.

"Mom." Lucas warned.

"What Lucas? Are you seriously telling me I don't have a reason to be upset?"

"Upset? Yes. Angry. Yeah. But a bitch? No."

"Lucas!" Keith yelled. " Don't you talk to your mother that way."

"Please." Peyton spoke. "We are all adults here, can we please talk about this in a reasonable way?"

"Peyton, you have to understand, this is all a shock to us. I mean you have only been dating for a few months and now, now your married!" Haley tried to explain.

"With all due respect Haley, but wasn't that the same situation with you and Nathan? But me and Lucas are adults, and you two were only teenagers."

"You are absolutely right." Nathan told her.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled.

"What? You want me to sit year and lecture them? Yeah, I wish they would have waited so we could of actually of had a real wedding, but they are in love Haley. They are responsible adults, and if they are happy about it, why shouldn't we be? What's done is done. Do you regret marrying me?"

"No, of course not." Haley told him. "But.."

"But Lucas is practically like your brother, you two have known each other forever, I know that. But you have to let him live his own life. Yelling at them isn't going to change what happened. Instead of arguing and trying to make them feel bad, we should be celebrating. Lucas supported us 100 percent, and now I'm supporting him."

"Thank you Nathan." Lucas smiled, as he put his arm around Peyton.

"I'm sorry." Peyton told them all. "I'm sorry for just dumping this on all of you, but I love Lucas very much. I promise you to be the best wife I can be, and I wont make him regret this. I won't make any of you regret this. I want us all to enjoy a nice meal together, I want us all to be a family, and I don't want you all to hate me."

"We don't hate you Peyton." Deb spoke for the first time.

Dan let out a little laugh.

They ignored him.

"Yeah Peyton, we don't hate you. We…well we were just shocked. Nathan is right when, Lucas is practically my brother, and I'm just really protective of him. But he's a grown boy, and he was very supportive when it came to Nathan, and me and I'm sorry for acting the way that I did. I know you two are in love and I wish you the best of luck." Haley smiled.

"Thanks Hales." Lucas smiled.

She walked up to them and gave them a big hug each.

"Lets eat." She smiled ushering everyone into the kitchen, everyone besides Karen, Lucas, and Peyton.

She just sat there, looking at the two of them

"Where are you going to live?" Karen asked.

"Well we only live like two minutes away, but we decided Lucas's house would be best." Peyton smiled.

"So she does all your talking?" Karen snapped at Lucas.

Peyton was taken back from Karen's attitude.

"uhh..I." Peyton stuttered.

"Mom!"

"NO, I'm sorry Lucas. But I can not, and will not act like I am okay with this."

"Right now I don't care if you are okay with this. It's done. I'm married, and I'm happy."

"Well at least you have your priorities right." She snapped.

"What?"

"Me,me,me. That is all you think about Lucas. I'm your mother, and…I deserved to be at your wedding. I…I don't even know this women, and now she is your wife." Karen cried.

"Get to know me." Peyton smiled.

"You shut your mouth." Karen snapped. She hated this. She hated the fact she didn't even know this women. She hated the fact her boy was married. She hated the fact she was acting like a bitch. But this was her boy! And he went and did something this big, not even bothering to call her.

"That's it mom, get out." Lucas told her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but tonight is to celebrate Peyton and I being married, and if you are here to yell at us, and snap at my wife, then I don't what you here."

"Well, you've been married for a whole two days and you are already choosing her over me." Karen laughed.

Lucas shook his head. "Who are you?" He practically whispered.

He watched his mom roll her eyes and then leave, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Peyton." He told her.

"I'm fine."

"Listen, just give her some time, she'll lighten up."

Peyton smiled and then kissed his lips.

"I'm okay Lucas, really."

He kissed her and she started to giggle.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just…we still have to tell my family."

**yeah, this chapter is really short, but i wanted it this way, i promise, longer chapters in the future.**


	17. The worst day of her life

"Peyton are you sure about this?" Lucas asked about the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"Yes Lucas." She smiled.

Lucas and Peyton were watching Hilarie and Jason while Nathan and Haley were doing their Christmas shopping for the whole day. They were going to having fun, planning to cook up some burgers, and just be lazy around the house when Lucas got a call from someone at the store, saying that their was a big problem with the shipping order. Lucas reluctantly told them he'd be right in, and he knew it would take a while. Peyton assured him over and over again that she would be more then happy to stay with the kids.

"I could call Nathan and Haley and just tell them to come back, and then.."

"Lucas." Peyton breathed out in frustration. "I love you, but this is not that big of a deal. Let your brother and Haley shop, you can go in and work, I'll take the kids to the park, it will give me a good time to get to know them better."

He smiled as he put on his coat and gave her a big kiss. "Thank you."

She nodded and looked over at the kids who were finishing up watching **The Incredibles**.

"Hey guys." Lucas called over to them.

"Huh?" Jason mumbled, as his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Be good for Peyton you hear me?"

They nodded and just kept watching as he giggled and left. Peyton got up and cleaned the kitchen for a little bit and then the two kids came him.

"Mrs. Aunt Peyton." Hilarie called to her.

"It's just Aunt Peyton. I'm not your school teacher" She smiled. "Do you kids want to go to the park?"

"Yea!" Jason called out.

Peyton smiled, got them ready and loaded them in the car.

"Aunt Peyton?" Jason called out.

"Yea Jason?"

"I'm hungry."

Peyton cursed to herself, she and Lucas were going to cook them burgers, and then he got called into work, and she totally forgot to feed them, some great babysitter she is. She looked around and then pulled in to the nearest 7-11.

"Okay I'm just going to run in for a second, and get us something to eat for the park okay?"

They nodded and Peyton got out real quick, and went inside. She picked up some hotdogs, chips, juices, and cookies and went up to the counter.

The guy behind the counter started to chuckle.

"What?" She asked him.

"You hungry?"

She looked down at all the food and laughed.

"Oh this isn't all for me, I'm sharing with my niece and nephew, their right out there." She pointed, to where she parked the car, she had been keeping her eye on it the whole time she was in the store, and everything looked fine.

Her eyes grew big as she saw the car quickly drive backwards, and then take off.

"NO!" she screamed.

She ran out and tried chasing the car but it sped off.

"NO! NO! OH MY GOD PLEASE SOMEONE, SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE. THEY JUST STOLE MY CAR, KIDS WERE IN THERE. NO NO NO!" She screamed and cried.

"Ma'am calm down." A man nearby told her.

"PLEASE PLEASE HURRY, CALL THE POLICE!"

Peyton looked down the street for the car, but it was out of sight and she just burst out crying. It seemed like a lifetime but the cops were there in a matter of minutes.

After asking her some questions they went to check the store cameras and talk to a few people that were outside, and inside the store and left Peyton alone. She took a deep breath and did one of the hardest things she would ever have to do. She called Lucas.

He could hardly understand her, but he did here something about Hilarie and Jason, and a kidnaping. His heart pounded as he called up Haley and Nathan. He just told them it was an emergency and they needed to hurry up and get to the 7-11 and fast.

Peyotn looked around and saw Lucas pull in first, and Nathan and Haley only a moment later. All three ran over to her as she was sitting on the curb, with tears streaming down her face. The cops already asked her questions, now it was up to them to try their best to find their children.

"Peyton! Peyton." Lucas ran over to her and gave her a hug, and she burst out crying again.

"What happened? Where are Hilarie and Jason?" Nathan yelled immediately noticing his children were nowhere in sight.

"They…I…" Peyton stuttered.

"Where are my babies!" Haley screamed.

"Oh god Haley, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Peyton what happened!" Lucas asked again.

"They..they were in the car, and they were hungry, so I went in…I swear I kept an eye on the car the whole time!" She cried. " I turned my back for a second, just a second, and someone…. someone was in the car. They…drove away. I –"

Haley screamed as Nathan held onto her tight, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Why would you leave them Peyton? Why would you leave them alone?" Nathan yelled.

"It was only for a minute, I turned my back for a minute!"

"Look what happened in a minute, my kids are fucking kidnapped!" Nathan screamed.

"Who was in the car?" Haley cried.

"I..I don't know. I couldn't see, they just left so quick."

"Oh god Nathan." She held on him tight. "My babies."

"God dammit!" Nathan yelled. "Lucas where the hell were you?"

"There was a problem at the store." He practically whispered.

"I told him I'd watch them." Peyton sniffled.

An officer walked over and cleared his throat.

" I'd like to tell you how sorry I am for this, but please know we are doing the best we can, we are lucky because we do indeed have the video of the kidnapping."

Haley looked up. "What?"

"They have camera's outside of the store, the kidnapping is caught on tape, but we can not identify who it is. Unfortunately we can't identify if it is a male or female.

"Well look harder." Lucas told him.

"It's harder then that sir, this person was dressed up, deliberately trying to hide their face. Almost as if they planned to do this. Kidnappings like this are usually on impulse, and the kidnapper doesn't really want to steal the children, but needs the car for whatever reason."

"So you're saying whoever has my children, kidnapped them for a reason? They want my children?" Haley cried.

"We aren't sure, like I said we are doing our best."

"They have Peyton's car, find her car!" Lucas told them.

"We are in the process of doing that. Right now the best thing to do, is hope, and pray that we can get your children home safe and sound."

He left them alone again, leaving Nathan and Haley to cry on each other and Lucas walked back and fourth, shaking. Peyton sat on the curb, silent tears falling down her face. She had some hard day sin her life before but this was for sure

This was the worst day of her life.


	18. It all points to her

Three Days.

It had been three long days since the incident at the 7-11.

Good news? Nathan and Haley's children weren't found dead in a ditch somewhere, there was still hope, and they could still pray that their children were found, and they could be safe once again.

Bad news? Nathan and Haley's children were still missing.

Peyton's car was found, but the children were nowhere near it. The police suspected they got into another car, and the children went with them.

Peyton hadn't seen Haley or Nathan since that day. Lucas was there a lot, so she barely saw him as well. She knew this was her fault, and he didn't help consoling her. When he was home, he was quiet and distant. She tried asking questions but it was no use. He wasn't her Lucas anymore. And who could blame him?

"Want some coffee?" she asked him as he messed around with what should have been his breakfast. He had hardly eaten anything.

"No..thanks." he mumbled not even looking up at her.

"Um I think I'm going to run to the store today, pick up a few things for Haley and Nathan. Maybe drop them off when I'm done?"

"Peyton I don't think that would be a good idea. Maybe you can just bring it to the house and I'll bring them over tomorrow."

"I'd really like to see them Luke…I mean.."

"Peyton please."

"Please what? Gosh Lucas you don't think this is killing me too? I know this is my fault, and I know you all think so but ignoring me? Leaving me all day? Barely speaking to me? Please I feel horrible enough Lucas, please I just…I want my husband back."

Lucas looked up at her as she had tears streaming down her face.

"My brother wants his kids back." He told her.

She gasped, not knowing what to say. They just stared at each other for a while, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"It's not your fault." He said, almost mechanically. He stood up, kissed her cheek and walked to the door. "I'll be home later, I'm going.."

"To Nathan and Haleys." She finished for him.

He looked at her for a second longer, and then walked out.

Peyton stood there, trying to stop the tears from falling but it was too hard. She sobbed to herself for about an hour. She prayed and prayed for the phone to ring, and to hear that the children were found, and Nathan and Haley would forgive her , and Lucas would tell her how sorry he was, and they would make love and all would be forgotten then all would be good again.

She waited, and waited, and waited. But no phone call came.

She took a deep breath, cleaned up her face, and went to the store like she told Lucas she would.

She felt like a zombie. She was walking and talking, but that was about it. She didn't feel real, she felt like she was living in some bad dream. She walked down the aisles of the store and let out a light scream as she felt her pants vibrate. She pulled out her phone and saw it was a text from a blocked number. She opened it and saw…

**Poor. Poor Children. **

Underneath was a picture of both Hilarie and Jason waving. They looked unharmed, but still a little scared, and confused.

Peyton felt her whole body tense up. Her heart started beating very fast, and she could barley breathe. She didn't know what to do, weather to start screaming for help, or call the police or run to Nathan and Haleys. Once again she screamed as her phone vibrated again, form the same number she saw another text.

Tell anyone, they both die. Think I'm joking? Meet me in front of the boating docks at ten o'clock sharp. Don't be late.

Peyton's hands were shaking now; tears were building up in her eyes. She ran from the store and sat in her car. She kept re reading the text over and over again. She didn't know what to. Weather or not to listen to the text, she had watched enough cop shows to know that showing up wasn't the best idea. But then again, risking the children's lives was not a risk she was willing to take.

She didn't scream this time, but she did jump when she felt her phone vibrating.

"Fucking Phone." She mumbled as she picked it up and saw that it was actually Lucas calling.

"Hi..Hello?"

"Peyton? Where are you? I've been home for about an hour and you still aren't back yet."

"I..I.."

"It's already 9 :45 Peyton."

Peyton could of sworn she felt her fall into her stomach. "Already?" She squeaked.

"Yeah..Peyton where are you, you're staring to scare me."

She had been sitting in that same spot all day.

"I'm fine, I'll be home soon."

She didn't even let him finish as she hung up on him and headed to the docs.

Her whole body shook as she drove there; she had to actually pull off to the side of the road to throw up because she was so nervous.

All she wanted was to see those two kids smiling at her, she wanted them to be okay, she just wanted them in her arms, and her personally being able to bring them back to Nathan and Haley herself.

She took a deep breath as she rounded the corner to the boating doc. She pulled into it and looked around. It was completely empty. She got out of her car and looked around, but she didn't see anything, but she did hear something.

She heard the sound of a car rounding the corner, then she saw the lights of a car coming near her, as it got closer she looked around confused when she noticed it was a limo.

It pulled up next to her, and the driver got out and smiled at her.

"I take it, you are Mrs. Sawyer?"

She was silent.

"I know this is a bit strange Mrs." He smiled at her. "But I don't ask questions, I just got a call that said there would be a Mrs. Sawyer here in need for pick up, and that you would be tall, skinny, and curly blonde hair."

"A call from who?"

"A Mrs…." He looked down at a card he was holding. " Flenshippe?" He laughed as he read it. "I don't know if I'm saying that right. But here, I was left this to give you ."

He handed her the card.

To Mrs. Sawyer.

**From. Mrs. Flenshippe.**

"I guess they don't know I'm married." She mumbled to herself.

She was in the process of opening the letter when she heard the distinctive sound of cops, the sound became closer and closer and she notice three cop cars speed towards her and all park all around her, guns raised, pointed at her as she and the limo driver screamed and their hands in the air.

"Keep your hands in the air."

Peyton, with tears in her eyes looked around. What the hell was going on?

One officer approached her, gun still pointed right at her.

"Please…I..i swear, I don't know what's going on, a text..my…my phone..please." She cried out.

"Really?" The officer asked, as he picked up the card Peyton was about to open. "Then explain this."

He showed Peyton the card and she read it.

Children in limo safe. Limo will take you to destination. Wait for money drop off. Then flee.

"Your in some deep shit kid." He told her as he put the cuffs around her and started to read off her rights.

Peyton tried to talk, tried to think, but she couldn't. She knew she didn't do anything wrong. She was just trying to help. Just trying to get the children back safe. She was trying to save them. She was the one worrying about them 24/7.

But then why were all the guns pointing right at her?


	19. A friendly tip

Peyton was trembling so bad she had to grip the chair so she didn't fall to the floor. She looked around at her surroundings and let out a little cry. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real…but it was. There she was, pretty Peyton Sawyer, sitting in jail, with an orange jumpsuit on.

The past twenty-four hours were a blur to her. Somehow she managed to almost getting her niece and nephew back, and now she was being accused of kidnapping.

Peyton's heat dropped when she saw him from across the glass. He sat down across from her, eyes burning into hers. She picked up the phone, as did he. He was the first to speak.

"Orange is a good look for you." He said coldly.

"Lucas I didn't do it."

"Peyton…"

"Lucas I swear! I love those kids, you know it! You've seen me with them Lucas, and you know me! I'm your wife! You know me." She cried. "You know me."

"I thought I did." He whispered.

"Lucas…"

"Listen Peyton.. I want to believe you…but I just..the evidence."

"I know it's bad, but I told you the truth! I was going to save them."

"Why wouldn't you call the police when you got the text them Peyton!"

"I told you Lucas!" She yelled. "What if I did and then they wound up dead! This was all my fault in the first place, I couldn't…I wouldn't let them die Lucas."

"Then why wouldn't you call me? Or Nathan or Haley or anyone?"

"I …I just wanted to bring them home."

"Peyton that answer is not good enough, you are going to court don't' you understand? You could go to jail for a very long time. You..you are in trouble Peyton." He took a deep breath. "Everyone thinks your guilty."

She looked up, tears falling down her face.

"Does that include you too?"

"I don't know yet Peyton."

"What about the kids? What did they say?"

He was silent.

"What about Hilary and Jason? They were the ones kidnapped, they had to speak about what happened what did they say?"

Again, he was silent.

"LUCAS!"

"They said that they were in a room with a lady, but they never saw her face. She let them play and watch TV, and she was nice. They said that she wore a mask, she told them it was just a game, and you know they are young they thought it was true." He sighed. "Jason said when Hilary started crying for her mom, the lady told them that they would see her soon. But first.."

"Well?"

"But first she was going to drop them off with Aunt Peyton, who was going to take them on a little adventure."

Peyton was silent. Her heart felt like it had just crumbled and her mind felt like it was going to explode.

"I was set up." She finally spoke.

"Peyton."

"NO!" She cried. "I was set up! This is not real.. this can not be happening! I..i don't know what I'm going to do….I didn't do this."

"I'll be back to see you tomorrow."

"Lucas…"

"Tomorrow they are going to post bail, innocent until proven guilty right? If you make it then you stay around here until your court date..but they said that in this case, the bail might be way to high too.."

"To bail me out? So I'm going to sit in here until my court date which could be months away?"

"I don't think it could be months."

She looked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

And he hung up the phone and walked away with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes.

Peyton sat there a minute longer, crying softly to herself, and she didn't even notice the young brunette sitting in Lucas's spot.

"Hello Peyton." She spoke softly.

Peyton, with the phone still to her ear, jumped and looked up to see Justina smiling at her.

"Uhh…Justina…what..huh?"

"Yeah I thought you would be surprised to see me."

"What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"Does that matter now? I'm here to help you." Justina, who is really Brooke, whispered.

"What? How?"

"Do you know a Larry Fruntup?"

"Yeah he is my lawyer."

"Well are going to fire him, and hire Thomas Blackson for your court date tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"He is going to get your bail low enough for you to pay and you'll be able to be home. After that we can talk, and I'll explain it all."

"But I…"

"Need to do this." Brooke finished the sentence for her.

"I can't… I can't just do this, I haven't seen you in months, I haven't even met this lawyer of yours, i…I'm going crazy right now..this is crazy..i just I can't do that."

"Lucas even said it himself, they bail is going to be high, with my guy, it will be low enough for you to pay. Let me help you."

"How did you even know I was in here?"

"Does that matter now? Trust me Peyton."

Brooke handed her a paper through the slot with the number, at the same time the guard came over to Peyton.

"Times up."

"Yeah, okay." She nodded, still looking at Brooke.

"Do it Peyton… You know it feels right…you know I'm right."

Peyton walked away, back to her cellar and collapsed on the bed. This week was getting crazier by the day..


	20. Surprise Surprise

Peyton didn't know what was crazier, the fact that she actually took that huge chance of trusting Brooke or as she knew her, Justina, and firing her lawyer, and hiring hers. Or the fact that that lawyer was amazing! He got Peyton's bail low enough for her self to pay. She was in complete shock, as was Lucas when he saw his wife walk in with a different lawyer, and the fact that he was a wonder in the court.

Peyton didn't even get a chance to talk to Lucas afterwards; because Brooke approached her from behind and pulled her into her car, and told her she'd explained everything at her house. Peyton desperately wanted to talk to Lucas, but after Brooke basically just saved her ass she decided to go with her.

Together they were driving in the car, in silence. Peyton wasn't sure of what to do or say.

"Um so I just…I just really want to thank you for today Justina."

"No problem." She smiled.

"But how.. How the heck did all of that happened, I mean I'm really grateful…. but I'm just so confused."

"I promise…I'll explain it when we get to my house, we are almost there."

Peyton nodded and sure enough they were at Brooke's house in the next ten minutes. Peyton got out and took a deep breath as she followed Brooke into the house.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, just take a seat in the living room and I'll be right down."

Peyton nodded and walked into the living room but was to antsy to sit down so she walked around admiring her house. It was nicely decorated and had a very warm welcoming sense to it. Peyton walked past what looked like a closet door and something caught her eye. A corner of a picture was hanging out underneath the door and instantly she recognized her own curly hair.

She looked around at her surroundings before bending down and picking it up, and slowly pulled it out under the door and gasped at what she saw. It was in deed her hair but her face wasn't hers. It was Brooke's face where hers should have been. Next to her in the picture was Lucas, and he too was smiling. Neither of them was aware of the fact that they were being photographed.

Peyton once again looked around and slowly opened the door and almost screamed at what she saw. The room was filled with pictures. There were the same kinds of photo's, where it should have been Peyton's face, but Brooke put her face there instead, there were some of just Lucas with hearts drawn around it.

Peyton's heart was racing and her body was trembling. She backed up and bumped into a computer. It flickered a bit and then the screen appeared. Peyton now lost all of her breath. She had to sit down in the chair before she fell down of pure shock.

She saw her house. Her room. Her kitchen. Lucas. All on this on the computer.

Lucas was home; he was in the living room, on the couch taking a nap. Peyton knew he was waiting for her to come home so they could talk.

Peyton's body was now shaking uncontrollably. Tears were falling from her eyes and she quickly got up and ran out of the room, running as fast as she could to the door. She tried to get it open but it was locked. Before she could even get her hand to the lock she was hit across the back of the head, and fell to the floor in pain.

She rolled over to see Brooke standing over her with a gun pointed right at her.

"Next time I'll hit you harder you bitch." She smiled.

"What..what are you doing?" She cried out.

"I'm getting my man back." She laughed. "I love him, and I'll do whatever it takes."

"What?"

"Lucas." She told her. "Now get up."

With a gun to her head, Peyton had no choice but to sit where she was told, and she was tied up. Brooke smiled at her and turned her back to her while she started to cook.

"What..what the hell are you doing. What was all that back there?"

"Oh so you were sneaking around in my stuff?" She asked in a light conversational tone.

"You crazy bitch! Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"Please come down, I told you I'd explain everything didn't I?"

Peyton was in total disbelief, and her head was pounding, so she didn't pressure the matter anymore. She just looked around at her surroundings, trying to think of anyway to get out.

Brooke hummed happily to herself as she cooked some bacon and eggs. She made two plates and sat one in front of her, and one in front of Peyton.

"You must be hungry." Brooke told her as she took a mouthful of eggs.

"Justina please.."

"Oh it's Brooke."

"What?"

"I know Lucas told you about me. I heard the conversation. A few days after you two got married, and you were home, just laying in bed talking. I was trying desperately not to gag at this disgusting site, I was about ready to turn it off, until I heard you ask the question."

Peyton just looked at her.

"So who did you date before me?" Brooke said slowly. "That's what you said, exactly. And Lucas..boy I love him, but I was ready to slap that silly boy. He just said he dated me, a girl named Brooke. I was cute, and funny but we just didn't click. He also said he thought I was a big crazy."

"Can you blame him?" Peyton snapped.

Brooke continued as if she didn't hear her.

"He is just so sweet." Brooke smiled. "Anyway as I promised, I'm going to explain everything."

"Why do you have me here? Why did you help me? Why.."

"Woah, Woah slow down there girly." Brooke giggled. "Peyton there is something you don't know. I love Lucas, and he loves me. We belong together. You…you're just a mistake. And he regrets it very much, I know he does. And as his one true love I made a promise to myself to do whatever it takes to get him back."

"What?" she cried.

"It was a little tricky at first, breaking into your house and placing the cameras around the house. That little rotten nephew of yours almost got me caught."

"Jason?" Peyton whispered.

"Yea he was there, and Hilary, Nathan, and Haley. That's when I thought of the next part of the plan. I had to get Lucas to realize how pathetic you were, I racked my brains to think of anything to get him mad at you, and right when I saw little Jason. I knew it."

"You kidnapped them." Peyton said aloud. "It was you! You set me up?"

"Guilty as charged." She bowed. "Well in this case you are the one that will be charged guilty." She laughed again.

"You're crazy." Peyton shook her head.

"I took care of the little fuckers, I fed them, I let them watch T.V, yada yada ya…Then I bought one of those disposable phones, text you, arranged the driver to go to you, by phone just to let you know, he has no idea who sent him to you. And like an idiot you took the bait. You took everything, I was afraid it might not have worked out, but you are just…dumb."

Brooke giggled again.

"Anywho." She took a breath. "That was only the beginning, I searched all over for the best lawyer out there, I knew that my guy could have lowered the bail so, once again by phone, I told him about your case, and he agreed to help. He did what I wanted him to, and right when I saw you leave the court, I just asked you to get in my car…you did. And now were here eating eggs, and having girl talk."

"So now what huh?" Peyton cried. "You're screwed now Brooke, they're going to come and look for me. They'll put two and two together and find me here!"

Brooke giggled this time for so long and so loud Peyton let out a scream.

"I'm not done Peyton." She said coldly.

"What?"

"You and Haley became good friends right?"

Peyton's heart dropped.

"Wh-what?"

"So when she saw the letter I sent to her this morning, from you, addressed to her and her only, that told her that you desperately needed to talk to her. Just the two of you, and you were going to explain everything, and you just needed to talk, and you were just so sorry, and you feel awful about everything. Haley, having a soft spot for you, will go to the destination I left on the note, and arrive there at four o'clock, juts like it asks."

Peyton began to cry again.

"The cops will find that letter, when they find her dead body."

"NO!" she screamed. "SHE HAS KIDS! PLEASE PLEASE!"

"You went crazy Peyton. You just….you felt so awful about getting her kids kidnapped, and you hated the fact that they hated you. So you met up with her, and shot her dead."

"Please." Peyton whispered. "Please.no."

"You'll leave her there…and then you'll head to the house. You'll take a nice visit to go and see Nathan and the kids."

"No!"

"Poor Nathan…you know he'll put up a struggle to protect his kids. But you'll have a gun, and he'll die…just like his wifey."

"NO."

"Now about the kids…"

Peyton screamed.

"Oh wait…I almost forgot about you.." Brooke giggled. "After seeing a dead Nathan and Haley, you'll feel so guilty about what you did, you'll go nuts, and, I know a little cliché, but you'll shoot yourself…"

Peyton said nothing.

"So Lucas will have no more wifey, no more best friend, no more brother. But he will get custody of the kiddies, and he'll be a wreck. I know my baby, and he'll just be a mess, and he'll need a shoulder to cry on. That's where I come back into his life."

"NO! YOU CRAZY PHYCOTIC BITCH! LUCAS WILL NEVER GO BACK YOU, YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NUTS, AND CRAZY AND HE'LL NOT WANT TO TOUCH YOU! HE'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID, HE'LL KILL YOU!" Peyton screamed.

"Dramatic much?" Brooke laughed. "Cry all you want Peyton, scream as loud as you can, but it doesn't matter, because in three hours, your little friend Haley will be heading to the docks, where she will be killed."

Peyton sobbed harder then ever.

"Better eat up kid." Brooke pushed the plate of eggs closer to her. "You're going to need your strength."


	21. Knowing the truth

Haley was at home trying to enjoy her peaceful day to herself. Nathan had so kindly told her that her nerves needed a rest, and after they came home from court Nathan took Jason and Hilarie to a movie, insisting that Haley get some sleep. The past couple of weeks she had hardly slept at all, and it was starting to catch up to her.

She had only fallen asleep for about half an hour, and then awoke and wasn't able to fall asleep again. She started tiding up her house, and then she tried to watch a movie. Failing at doing both she just grabbed a good book and made some hot chocolate for herself. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her, and screamed so loud when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"God dammit Haley!" Lucas screamed. "What the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack!"

"Are you trying to give me one?" She screamed back. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well I wasn't being quiet, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, my head hasn't exactly been right these past couple of days."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, sure."

Haley got up and poured him a cup, and herself another one as well.

"Where are Nathan and the kids?"

"They went to a movie, and then he just called a bit ago saying after the movie they were going to go and see Dan and Deb for a bit."

"Why aren't you there?"

"Nathan thought I needed some rest."

"I agree, you don't look so hot."

"Hey!" She smiled and smacked him.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I just mean you look troubled about something, and tired."

"I'm exhausted." Haley told him truthfully. " I haven't been sleeping well."

"Yeah me either."

"You okay?" She asked, looking at his sad expression.

"My wife is the supposed kidnapper of your kids, why wouldn't I be okay?"

She looked away sad.

"That's what's been keeping me up." She told him. "Call me crazy but the pieces just don't fit."

Lucas looked up at her.

"I just, I don't feel right about this."

"Haley, me either. I..i didn't want to say anything to upset you or Nathan but it's not Peyton. I know it."

Haley was silent.

"I don't know where she is Hales. She must hate me. I didn't believe her at first, I mean all the fingers pointed right to her. But today after court I looked for her all over to tell her I believed her, to tell her that I was going to stay with her through this. I know Peyton Haley, and I love her.. I know she is not behind this."

"I know too."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"God Lucas how horrible of a mother do I sound? The evidence is right there in our faces, its plainly saying Peyton did it! She's the one! But my heart is saying something else, and so is my mind. Peyton is not the one behind this. I know it."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I tired talking to Nathan about it, and he flipped. I can't blame him though Lucas, and neither can you. Your brother is a stubborn man, but he is very protective of our children. I can't tell you how much of a mess he was when they were missing. He loves our children more then anything, and the evidence shows Peyton. So he thinks its Peyton."

"No I can' t blame Nathan, if it were my kids, god only knows how I'd react. But I love those kids more then anything. You know that Haley."

"I know Luke, and I love them too. Their my babies." She said with a tear in her eye. "Which scares me to death because I know in my heart that Peyton was not the one who put my children in danger. But that means, the person who did is still out there."

"But who? Who would set up Peyton?" He asked. "And Haley I don't even know where the hell Peyton is. I called her cell about a million times but she isn't answering. I..i don't know where she is. She is probably avoiding me." He said with his head hung low.

"I know where you can find her." Haley told him.

"What?"

"Here." She handed him the letter. He unfolded it and read…

_Dear Haley,_

_I know you have every reason there is to just tear this letter up and burn it but I'm begging you not to. I don't know how else to say this, but Haley I'm telling you from the bottom of my heart that I did not do this. I would never put your children in danger. I'm writing to you because I know that if you really think about it, you'll know that I'm telling the truth. Haley I promise you I will explain everything. But not in this letter, I need you to hear it from me. I beg you please meet me at the docks at six o'clock. Just you. I'll tell you everything that you need to know, anything. Just please come, I beg you. You are my only friend left Haley; I have no one else to turn to. _

_Love Peyton._

"When did you get this?" He asked.

"This morning. I was going to go, but I think you should talk to her first Lucas. She needs you. You need to tell her that you believe her and that you love her."

"She probably hates me." He put his hands in his head. "I can't believe I doubted her Hales. I left her in jail like that, scared and confused. You know she told me she always had trusting issues, and she actually let me in. That is why we got along so well. And look what I did, I fucked it up. Just like I fuck up every relationship I'm in."

"Luke.."

"I should have trusted her. I should have listened to her. That is what people in a marriage do."

"Lucas stop. Think about the situation you were put in. Your niece and nephew who you absolutely love were kidnapped. Gone. Taken. Your brother and I were complete messes, and we partially blamed Peyton for it. I hate myself for that, but its true. When you are in a situation like that, you need someone to blame. Then when they found her with the limo and the note and the kids it just, it killed me. It killed Nathan. It killed you. Lucas, Peyton was set up, and set up very well. We had no choice but to initially blame her."

Lucas wiped a tear from his eye.

"But the important thing now is my children are safe, and we believe Peyton. She has to know that, and we are going to fight like hell to make Nathan, and the court believe it too. So you go to her Lucas, and you fight for her."


	22. Brooke's Plan

Lucas moaned out loud as he tried to open his eyes and roll over. He had to blink a couple of times before realizing that he didn't know where the hell he was. He looked up to see a clock on the wall and had to look at it three times before realizing it read 2:00 am. He couldn't believe it, last time he had checked it had been 3:45 pm, and he was on his way to meet Peyton. Peyton! That's right, she wasn't there. She wasn't at the docks. He tried to rack his brains to try and remember what happened.

He struggled to sit up and wiped at his forehead and noticed blood on his had after. He felt his head, and realized he was bleeding, which explained the awful pain he had in his head. He closed his eyes to and tried to remember what happened.

He remembered walking to the docks.

He remembered waiting for Peyton, noticing she was late.

He remembered…

"Brooke." He said out loud to himself.

Everything suddenly came rushing back into his mind.

_Lucas took a deep breath as he rounded the corner and saw the docks._

"_She is going to be there." He said out loud. His wife, the one he hadn't had a real conversation with since the day his niece and nephew were tragically kidnapped. It was his fault, and he knew it. He just couldn't wait to hold her, to tell her how sorry he was._

_He walked up and took a deep breath as he looked around she wasn't there_

"_I'm early." He reminded himself. He sat on a bench and looked out at the lake. He smiled when he thought of the first time he and Peyton visited this site. He was in the midst of a thought but it was distracted when he heard the distinct sound of shoes walking his way. He smiled from ear to ear and took a deep breath._

"_Peyton I'm so sorry." He turned around and said at once._

_His smiled instantly faded when he didn't see his tall slender curly blond haired wife before him, but a beautiful ex brunette instead._

"_Brooke? What are you doing here?"_

"_You remember me?" she smiled._

"_Of course I do, where's Peyton?"_

"_Who?" She giggled._

"_Um, I'm sorry why are you here?"_

"_I was walking along the town of tree hill and I noticed you over here sitting by yourself, I just wanted to say hi. But if you mind, I'll just go."_

"_No, no." Lucas smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just..it's been a crazy day."_

"_Waiting for someone here?"_

"_Yeah..my wife."_

_  
He winced. Remembering the girl that he had dumped all those months ago, who freaked out when he decided to end things._

"_Your married?" she squealed! "Oh Lucas congratulations!" she hugged him._

"_Thanks Brooke." He smiled, surprised. _

"_Where is the lucky girl?"_

"_I wish I knew, she was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago."_

"_Oh well, you still drink coffee right?"_

_Lucas was surprised at the sudden question. "Yes." He smiled._

"_Do you want to run across the street with me real quick? Grab a coffee, even one for your wife, and we can wait here for her?"_

"_I'm sorry, it's real important that I be here when she comes."_

"_Oh its only across the street Luke. Besides if she gets here, I'm sure she'll wait for you, and she'll be happy to see that you brought her coffee."_

_Lucas smiled. "Sure why not. Yeah, your right Brooke."_

_Brooke smiled, and the two headed off but not even a minute later Lucas stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Are you okay?" Brooke asked._

_Lucas thought about what he was doing. Peyton was on her way here to meet Haley, not even himself. She was going to show up, and there would be Lucas, with his ex girlfriend, drinking coffee. He had to stop thinking about himself. He had to be there for Peyton. Going to get coffee with Brooke was probably one of the worst things he could be doing. He wanted to slap himself for being so greedy._

"_No Brooke, I'm sorry I can't get coffee with you. It's real important that I meet Peyton here, and I'm sorry but I kind of have to wait alone."_

_Brooke nodded._

"_It's a shame. I was going to let you see Peyton alive one last time."_

_She turned around and started walking._

_Lucas's heart dropped. "What did you just say?"_

_Brooke didn't stop she just walked faster._

_Lucas's heart was pounding. He chased after her._

"_Hey." He yelled, and he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I'm talking to you!" _

"_I didn't stutter pretty boy. Wifey of yours right, tall, blonde, curly hair? Cry's when you put a gun to her head?"_

_Lucas couldn't breathe. _

"_Where the fuck is my wife."_

_Brooke giggled, "I don't know."_

_Before Lucas had a chance to say anything else he noticed a gun in Brooke's hand, and without warning slammed it right into his head. The last thing he remembered was seeing Brooke's smiling face as he hit the ground and blacked out._

Lucas scanned the room he was in as best he could, he was tied up pretty tight and his heart fell into his stomach when he noticed the blonde curly hair across the room.

"P…Peyton." He barley whispered. "Oh god, please wake up. PEYTON!" He yelled.

She didn't move. He was in tears now.

"Peyton! Peyton Please!"

Still no answer.

Lucas was shaking with fear and before he started screaming at her she moved and let out a groan.

"Oh Peyton." He cried. "Peyton I'm over here? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She didn't exactly answer but let out another groan that sounded like "Lucas."

He watched as she struggled to get up and he tried the best he could to get himself out of the ropes, but it was no use.

"Lucas." She cried. "What…what are you doing here?" She finally spoke.

"Brooke." Was all she said.

"Oh god. Haley, where's Haley? Where's Nathan? Are they okay?"

"There fine, why?"

"Oh god Lucas, the plan…she has this plan. It was Brooke. Brooke set me up, she stole the kids, and she did it." She sobbed.

"Oh god. Peyton I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"We have to get out of here Lucas, she is planning on killing them." She cried.

"What!" he yelled.

"She she…" Before Peyton could finish, she was cut off.

"Oh goody, your up."

They both looked up to see a grinning Brooke with a gun in her right hand.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry about your head. I brought you some ice." She smiled at Lucas.

"Brooke..what are you doing? What have you done?" He asked.

"I'm taking care of things Lucas, I'm going to make everything okay..for me and for you."

Lucas shook his head. "Brooke look at us..you have us tied up, locked away. You kidnapped my neice and nephew, set up my life, you knocked me out and locked me up."

"Like I said baby, I'm taking care of everything."

Lucas didn't know what to do.

"Where is Nathan."

"Dead." She answered as she took a seat on and empty chair.

Peyotn let out a cry and Lucas was in to much shock to speak.

"You…you killed him?"

Brooke looked up and directly stared at him. Then her lips curved into a smile and she let out a high-pitched giggle.

"No silly I was just kidding with you!"

Lucas felt his blood boiling as he lout out a loud yell and started thrashing his body back and fourth, squirming as best he could to get out of the ropes. Peyotn stared at him and did it as well. They pushed through the pain and kept screaming and struggling to try and get out. Brooke looked worried for a moment, fearing they'd be caught and then started to scream with them. She started jumping up and down and screaming, and this caused them to stop and stare at her. She finally calmed down and looked at them.

"Wow that felt good." She giggled.

"You are seriously one fucked up bitch." Peyton grunted, with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh sweetie, that's not how a brides made should talk to the bride."

"What?" Peyton and Lucas yelled at the same time.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Brooke smiled as she ran out of the room.

Peyton and Lucas immediately looked at each other.

"Lucas we have to get out of here, we have to."

"Calm down sweetie, we'll figure out something."

But in reality he had no clue what the hell to do or how the hell they were going to get out of there. After a while they heard Brooke walking back up the stairs and when she walked into the room, both of their hearts stopped. Neither of them new what to stay. Brooke smiled wide as she walked closer.

"So what do you think?" She asked Lucas.

"Brooke…what, what are you doing?"

Brooke smiled as she played with the white dress. She stood in front of them in a beautiful long white wedding dress.

"After we take care of her." She pointed to Peyton. " And then the rest of your family, we are going to be married."


	23. Lucas's sacrafice

Brooke twirled around a few more times a let out a little giggle before looking at the two of them again.

"So future husband of mine, what do you think?"

"Brooke please, please don't do this."

"Oh you are so sweet, worried about my future. Honey I promise you this is what I want, I love you, and I know you love me to. Now before I walked in I…"

Brooke looked around as she heard a cell phone go off.

"Oh my freaking god, who the hell keeps calling." Brooke rolled her eyes as she reached for the cell phone.

"It's mine." Lucas said as he looked at Peyton.

"Uh oh P-Sawyer, seems like I'm not the only one Lucas is being faithful to." Brooke laughed and looked down at the phone "Or maybe I spoke to soon, its Haley. Damn that bitch just don't give up does she?"

"I was supposed to call her after I met up with Peyton."

"Well she sure likes to be in your business I guess."

"I'm supposed to be eating there tonight Brooke, if I don't show up Haley will get worried. Especially since I wont be answering my phone. She'll call the cops."

"OH but sweetie by the time she starts to even think about calling the cops, she'll be dead."

She said it so casually that Lucas had to think about what she said for a few moments before actually understanding it.

"Brooke."

"Well if that stupid little Haley would have listened and just shown up like the note asked her too, she would be dead right now. But then again I wouldn't have you right now, and we both know how much I love having you around so I guess I'm alright with that." Brooke smiled. "Now I just need to readjust my plan a little bit. Hmmm how about…"

Brooke opened up the phone.. "Text messaging is so in this year." She smiled. "Hales, you still use that nick name right? Please meet me at the river court in one hour. Horrible day. Come alone please. Love Lucas." Brooke talked out loud as she typed it in.

"Now I'm thinking that it would be much more symbolic if I kill her there. Leave some of your hair there." She yanked out some of Peyton's hair and she screamed. " Then I'll drive on up to their house, give Nathan the big pow pow. Drug up the kiddies, take them here, and then we can get married."

Peyton screamed and tried as hard as she could to release herself but Brooke just shook her head.

"Now I already have a dream home for us ready a few hours away bumpkin, it'll be ready for us after we are married." She looked at Lucas.

"Brooke listen to me, you can't do this." He begged. HE didn't know what else to do, he could barely contain himself from going crazy. There was nothing for him to do. He couldn't even imagine Brooke going through with her plan. They were his family. He had to do something, but he was worthless tied up.

"Sweetie I want us to be happy and if this is what it takes then so be it. OH!" She smiled as Lucas's phone went off. "Haley texted you back. And she said okay. I really better get going, I have to make sure I have everything ready. See you in a bit bumpkin, and you." She looked at Peyton. "I guess you better come, hold on I have to get another needle, you can come for the ride and I'll just kill you at Nathan's."

She started to walk out the room and Lucas quickly thought of an idea.

"WAIT!" he screamed.

"Sweetie I'll be back soon I promise."

"Brooke wait. I have an idea, a better one."

Brooke looked at him curiously.

"Don't kill them, any of them."

"Well sweetie I can't do that, I'm sorry."

"Just listen. You want us to be together right? Well so do i."

Peyton spun her head so fast that it almost went completely around, she did not like the sound of where this was going.

"I know sweetie, but this is the only way." Brooke told him.

"No listen if you love me then you'll do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you wont kill them, and I'll leave with you, tonight."

Peyton's heart dropped. She knew what he was going to do.

"Brooke you're right. Peyton and I are wrong together. But please, please don't kill her. And don't kill Nathan and Haley, they are family, and if we are together they'll be yours too."

Brooke smiled sadly.

"I promise Brooke, if you let Peyton go, if you leave my family alone I'll go with you, wherever you want and we'll be together. Only if you promise to not hurt them."

"Lucas." Peyton whispered but he ignored her.

"Brooke, please."

Brooke sat down she looked over at Peyton and then over at Lucas. She smiled, as if she made her decision and left the room.

"Lucas what are you doing." Peyton cried.

"I love you." He told her. "I love you more anything, and please know that if she goes through with this, and i..i have to go with her, please know that I love you and that every minute I've spent with you has been the best of my life. You get out of here and you tell Nathan and Haley everything. Make sure you are all safe."

"Lucas." She cried.

"I love you." He whispered again before Brooke reentered the room.

"Well future husband I agree with you. We leave tonight and I promise not to hurt anyone." She smiled.

"Thank you Brooke."

She walked over to Peyton and grabbed a handful of hair.

"What are you doing Brooke." Lucas asked warningly.

"I just told you I wouldn't hurt her." Brooke smiled and put a needle to her neck. "But I can't have her following us. This will knock her out for a bit, and I'll untie her. We can't let her starve in here can we?"

Lucas looked at Peyton.

"He loves me." Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear. "He has chosen me. I told you, you stupid bitch. Lucas and me belong together. Tell her Lucas." She screamed. "Tell her its me you love, tell her you dont' love her."

"Brooke."

"Now!" Brooke yelled.

"I…I love her." Lucas said. Peyton felt the hot tears pouring from her eyes.

"And?" Brooke asked annoyingly.

"I love her Peyton, I don't love you." Lucas spilled out. He knew and Peyton knew that it wasn't true, but it was the hardest thing Lucas had ever had to say. It hurt even more because he was not sure if he was going to live through this, and to know that that would be the last thing Peyton heard him say, killed him inside.

Brooke let out a giggle and smacked her in the face.

"That's for trying to steal my man." She the told her and stuck the needle in her neck.

Instantly Peyton felt lightheaded and the room was spinning. Her eyes fluttered and she felt them getting heavier and she finally got one more glance at Lucas and she let out a cry of heartache, and then all was dark.


	24. Where Oh Where Can He Be?

Peyton heard the distant voices from around her. At first all the words were just mumbled together but slowly they started forming into words. She heard something about Lucas, and gone, she even heard someone calling her name, asking her to wake up.

Peyton tried opening her eyes but she felt to weak, to tired. Then her mind started scrambling the last thing she remembered.

Brooke!

Lucas!

Gone!

Instantly her body jolted up and she knew instantly she was in a hospital room. Haley was there along with Karen, Nathan, and Deb.

"Peyton." Haley walked over to her and hugged her. "Are you okay, how are you feeling?"

"Lucas!" Peyton automatically screamed. "Oh god Haley it was here, all of it! I swear! Please you have to believe me."

"We know Peyton, we know." Haley tried to calm her down and Karen was sitting silently across the room with tears down her face.

"No listen to me. She has him. Her name is Brooke …Brooke oh god I don't know her last name." Peyton began to cry. "She had this…. this plan. She was going to kill me, and you! Oh god please why are you just standing here save him, she could kill him!"

"Its Davis." Haley whispered with her own tears spilling down her face.

"What?" Peyton cried.

"Brooke Penelope Davis. Peyton the police got a call yesterday around eight o'clock saying that they would find you there passed out. They showed and immediately sent you to the hospital and did a full search on the house. She had been stalking him, and you too. There were pictures of Lucas all over. There were even cameras of the inside of your house. They found her diary; they think she left it on purpose, to really tick us off. She had been following Lucas for years. Apparently she finally made a move, and things didn't work out. Then she has all this information about you and how wrong it was, saying that the two were destined to be together."

Peyton wiped at her eyes.

"Then there were notes on the plan that you mentioned." Haley had to stop for a minute to calm herself down.

"It was her, everything. She kidnapped and planted you at the scene of the crime. She was preparing to kill Nathan and I. She was going to kill you. All of this because she is sick in the head."

"Well then she had to mention where they would be going! She had said that the two of them were going to live together somewhere. She had to have mentioned it, at least somewhere. Any clue would help. Right? Please tell me they found something."

Everyone was silent.

"Right?" Peyton's bottom lip was trembling.

"No."

But this time it was not Haley that spoke. It was Nathan.

"Lucas and I will live together happily every after. We have this perfect spot at.."

Peyton looked up confused at Nathan. She did not understand.

"That is the last thing written in her diary. There is no next page. She did this on purpose. She is a crazy ass bitch that somehow kidnapped my brother and took him god knows where and who the fuck knows what the hell she is going to do to him."

"Nathan please." Deb finally spoke walking over to her son.

"No mom get away from me. I'm going fucking crazy, the past few hours have been like total madness for me. My brother is out there, in danger and I'm sitting here twiddling my goddamn thumbs because I can't do anything. The police don't know shit! Nothing. Where is he? Peyton I need you think please just think. Think about anything that bitch might have said."

"I…I don't know." Peyton whispered.

"Think! Please just try!" He yelled walking up to her. " Just think about anything that could help."

Peyton closed her eyes and tried to think of anything that could help. She tried replaying that night as best she could.

"I ..I'm sorry I just…"

"THINK!" He screamed smacking the door hard.

Peyton's whole body was shaking.

"Now I already have a dream home for us ready a few hours away bumpkin, it'll be ready for us after we are married."

"The house!" Peyton said. " She said that there was a house and it was only a few hours away."

Peyton looked around to see any sign of hope and Karen immediately got up. "Ill call Keith, he and Dan are helping with the police."

"Well that's something, we are going to find him. I know it."

"Dammit!" Nathan screamed and threw his fist into the wall. "Haley that's nothing! A couple hours away could be in any direction. How the hell are we going to find him? How are we going to find him?"

"Nathan, any piece of information can help." Deb told him.

Peyton looked at him and could see tears forming in his eyes. He swung to door open hard and left without another word, and Deb went running after him.

"Haley you can go if you want, I know he's really hurting."

Haley shook her head as she wiped her tears.

" I've tried. He just…he thinks it's his fault, and I just I cant find the right words for him"

"Why would he think it's his fault?"

"Because before Lucas went to go meet you at the docks, or when he thought he was going to meet you, we didn't want to say anything to Nathan. He was still so upset about the whole kidnapping fiasco. But something in my heart and Lucas's heart knew it wasn't you. Nathan however did. Don't take it personal Peyton but the evidence was right there, he loves our children with everything he has. They are his babies."

"Haley I understand." Peyton grabbed her hand.

"Well before Lucas left, Nathan went over to his house. He found the note from you, or Brooke I should say, and flipped out on him. Nathan told me he said some horrible things. Accusing him of being part of it even. Threatening him saying that he would never see our children again."

"Lucas still went."

"Yes because he knew you were innocent. He was going to prove that, even if Nathan didn't believe at first. And he did." Haley gave a sad smile. "Nathan knows now it wasn't you."

"But look what it coasted, Haley, Lucas is gone. We don't know where he is."

Haley nodded. "Anyway, when Nathan came home I never saw him so angry. He took the kids to Deb and Dan's and we went at it. He has never yelled at me like that, but I knew it in my heart so I yelled back. We fought until we got a call from the police and found out everything. Nathan feels so horrible, and he just doesn't know what to do with himself."

Haley tried saying sorry to Peyton but just burst out into tears. Peyton did as well.

"I …j…just want him to …to be okay." Haley sobbed. "Lucas is …so…so important in our lives….i n…need him to be okay."

Peyton just held on to her closely and cried harder then she ever has before her mind wandering with horrible thoughts and her not being able to do a thing.


	25. Peyton's Mission

Peyton wiped the sweat from her brow and bit her tongue to keep her concentration. It had been a whole four days since she had left the hospital, and still no clue where Brooke and Lucas were.

Some people said it was doubtful for him to ever show up.

Some people said it was doubtful for the police to ever find him.

Some people said it was doubtful for him to even be alive.

But Peyton knew they were wrong, ever since she had left the hospital she had not left the house. She had been drinking up all the soda and coffee her and Lucas had in the house. She had rarely ate but when she did it was either Easy-mac or Ellios pizza.

Peyton had gathered up anything she could for the investigation with Brooke and Lucas. The police had given her copies of every photo Brooke had in the house of Lucas, a copy of her diary, and Peyton herself had written everything she could remember about Justina/Brooke.

She had spent every moment she could trying to figure out where they could be, where she could have taken him.

Peyton Sawyer was on a mission, and she would not rest until her husband was safe, and that psycho bitch was forever gone from their lives.

She was going threw her notes again when the doorbell rang and caused her to jump.

She ignored it.

Whoever it was she didn't want to talk to them. It was either Haley, the news, or Deb.

They were the ones that were always coming around, and as much as she loved Haley and Deb, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

However the doorbell rang again, along with some knocking. Peyton was going to ignore it but the person rang it again and again.

She sighed angrily and slammed her pencil on the ground. She ripped the door open with anger.

"Can't I get some damn privacy?!" she yelled.

Instantly her anger recoiled as she saw who it was.

"Hi Peyton."

"Hi." She merely whispered.

"Were you busy?"

Peyton shook her head know.

"I just came by to see how you were."

"Why?" Peyton asked before she could catch herself. However they didn't miss a beat.

"Well despite the fact I was horrible to you before, you are my daughter in law, and its part of the job description." Karen said with a faint smile. "I can understand if you do not wish to talk to me, but I brought you over some food. Haley said you haven't been out of the house for days."

Peyton was silent. The last conversation she had with Karen was just ringing in her ears.

Karen looked around and smiled when she picked up a picture of Lucas and Peyton.

"I've never seen him so happy." Karen told her. "I'm sorry Peyton."

Peyton looked at her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted and I'm sorry for not apologizing until now. I'm sorry for being a horrible mother in law but I promise you if…when Lucas comes home I will change that. You'll see."

With that she smiled once more and began to walk out of the door.

"I miss him." Peyton whispered, just loudly enough for Karen to hear.

Karen slowly turned around and looked at her.

"So do I." Karen nodded, tears already in her eyes.

"I never thought my heart could physically ache for one person before. I mean I never, ever cared about someone so much before in my life and I just, I need him."

Peyton wiped furiously at her eyes, she could not waste time crying, she had to find him! She had to keep looking.

Karen ran over and hugged Peyton tight. "They will find him. He'll come home."

Petyon hugged her back and when they let go she looked right in Karen's eyes.

"Ill find him Karen, I'm doing whatever it takes."

Karen looked at her strangely.

"Is that why you've kept yourself so locked up in this house? Trying to figure out where he is?"

Peyton nodded.

"Oh Peyton that is very sweet." Karen cried. "But its not healthy, you need to be with family why don't you-"

"He is my family." Peyton cut her off. "Karen please tell everyone that I'm fine, but I'm not going to stop until I find him. I'll do whatever it takes Karen, and I know he is still alive..i just know it. I know I can find him too, whatever it takes ill do."

Karen nodded.

"Thank you for coming, I'll see you later."

Peyton walked away and Karen stood there for a moment later and let herself out. She cried the whole car ride home, but strangley left with a little more hope. Peyton promised to find him, and she was just praying she was right.

Back at Peyton's house she sat back down at the table and continued to look over everything.

_"Now I already have a dream home for us ready a few hours away bumpkin, it'll be ready for us after we are married."_

"A few hours away. Where the hell could that be?" Peyton asked herself.

Peyton racked her brains for hours at a time but could not think of anything. She felt herself getting tired and her eyes getting heavy.

"No!" She told herself. "I can not sleep. I can not sleep"

The truth was she was afraid. She couldn't close her eyes without imagining something horrible. Without hearing his screams. Without her shrilling laugh.

She needed him.

She needed her Lucas.

Where was he?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as loud as she could and knocked everything off the table. She was so angry she grabbed it and flipped it over and all the photos and notes went everywhere.

She laid down and sobbed so hard her whole body was shaking.

"Lucas!" she cried out.

Peyton rolled over and let out another scream. She was so angry , so full of hate, and she couldn't' do anything but cry.

Then something struck her.

She looked over and grabbed the photo so fast. She stared very hard at it and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god." She said out loud. "I know where Lucas is."


	26. Brooke or Death?

**Hello everyone :) I havn't left a message lately so I thought that I should. I really just wanted to thank everyone who takes the time to read and comment this story. I have really been working hard on it lately and I love to know what you think. Okay here you go, I think you'll like this...**

"Okay ready? One, Two, Three!"

Lucas felt the blindfold pulled away from his face, and he had to blink a couple times to actually take what was all around him. It was a living room of some sort, and he could definitely tell that Brooke was planning her own whacked out version of a perfect wedding. There were flowers all over the apartment, there were chairs lined up as though they would be expecting guests. There was also a delicious aroma of a variety of foods being baked throughout the house.

"Well?" Brooke smiled.

Lucas looked over and saw her in a pair of jean shorts, a yellow tank top and her hair up.

"It looks awesome." Lucas told her.

She smiled and reached over and kissed him hard on the mouth, then walked away and continued baking. Lucas realized he could not feel his hands.

He was sitting up in an old leather chair and he was tied at the legs and his hands were behind him tied as well.

Lucas had learned that no matter how angry he was feeling, to try and make her happy. He could already feel a bruise starting to form over his left eye as a result from the drive up there. He was zonked out for most of it but at one point he woke up and told her she was a fat slob and he could never love her, she slammed on the breaks and his head whacked the dashboard and she grabbed a hand full of hair and screamed in his fast for about five minutes, drugged him up again and when he woke up before when they were just arriving and she seemed happier then ever.

"So just wait until you see the view Lucas, this place is gorgeous. We are deep into the forest, so no one can find us." She smiled. "And right outside in our backyard we have a stream. So when we have children they can go fishing there with their daddy."

Lucas continued to be silent.

Brooke hummed happily throughout the next two hours and then sat down next to Lucas.

"Here you go sweetie." She had a plate of spaghetti in her hands and she had some on a spoon. "Its to early for you to be able to eat by yourself, don't worry I'll feed you myself."

Lucas took a bite and instantly made a face. The noodles were disgustingly chewy and the sauce was luke-warm. He couldn't help it he spit it out on the ground. He looked up at Brooke and she had a very angry look on her face.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. "I try and make you a nice meal before our wedding day and you spit it on the fucking floor?!" She yelled. "I work so damn hard on this relationship and all you do is whine, or cry, or complain!" She yelled louder. "Well aren't you going to say something?"

Lucas was actually scared. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make her angry, he really didn't want to make her angry.

"Well?"

"Uhh…" He stammered.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She yelled in annoyance and walked over and grabbed a knife out of the drawer and stuck it right to his throat.

"Brooke..please..what..what are you doing?"

"Oh now you can talk can you?"

"Brooke please don't do this."

"Do what kill you? You have been horrible to me Lucas…I just, I love you so much."

"I'm sorry." Lucas told her.

She looked over at him with tear in her eyes and she kissed his lips and then kissed his neck. She took off her top and then smiled at him. "I'm sorry too." She told him and started to unbuckle his pants.

Lucas closed his eyes, and felt like he was about to burst out crying. This is what he was afraid of, Brooke trying to make a move. HE couldn't do anything; HE couldn't move or stop her. As she fiddled around wit his belt he tried to think or anyone else, anything else!

Peyton.

He thought about her smile.

Her laugh.

Her sexy body.

Her caring heart.

Those times they made love.

The first time she said I love you.

That adorable giggle she has.

Peyton.

He loved her.

"NO!" Lucas yelled and shifted his body as hard as he could.

Brooke just had unbuttoned his pants and looked up with a surprised and annoyed look.

"What now." She asked annoyed.

"Kill me." He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to kill me, we both sure as hell no that I'm not getting out of here. So kill me, that's the fate I'd rather have then for you to touch me, EVER again. Keep your hands, your mouth, your lips, everything away from me. I don't love you Brooke. I never have, I never will. Ever. I could never, ever love someone like you. You disgust me, you worthless bitch I hope you burn in –"

WHAM!

Lucas was cut off buy the frying pan being whacked across his head. It took him a couple minutes to revive himself and still when he opened his eyes he couldn't see straight.

"You will never talk to me like that again." Brooke told him, with the frying pan in one hand and the knife in the other. "You want to die? Fine."

With that she walked out of the room and disappeared. Lucas tried shaking his head trying to get rid of the pounding headache he had. He could feel the warm blood oozing its way down his cheek.

"Bitch." He whispered.

It took him several moments to realize that he smelt something burning. His fear instantly raised several notches. He looked around and could see smoke forming and his heart dropped when he saw out of the corner of his eye…fire.

Brooke opened the front door.

"So you'd rather die then be with me? Well then so be it. I hope you don't mind burning to death. Good bye Lucas."

"Brooke No!" He screamed.

He wiggled so vigorously to try and get out of that seat but it was no use. He was going to die here. He was going to burn to death. He felt the tears starting to form as he thought about everything he would miss.

His niece and nephew growing up.

Nathan and Haley.

His mother.

Keith.

Dan and Deb.

Work.

And most of all, Peyton. His heart was already breaking when he thought about her, finding out he was dead. He was horrible to her but she still loved him and he knew that. This would crush her and he hated himself for not being able to help her. His head was pounding even more furiously as he tried his final attempt to break free.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He screamed and kicked his body so hard that it flew him on the floor. He was on his side, but he was still attached to the chair.

"Dammit!" He screamed.

He looked around once more and could have sworn he heard Brookes evil laugh and that made him angrier then ever.

It was one thing that, that bitch was going to kill him. But now the last thing he would ever hear is her malicious laugh.


	27. Putting the peices together

Peyton's hands were shaking so much she had to grab the picture even tighter just to keep looking at it.

It was a picture of the wedding veil that matched Brooke's dress. That was another thing she had left behind, she was guessing with all the commotion and scurrying she must have forgotten it.

Peyton stared hard at the photo and looked at the band. The design was hearts and flowers intertwined with one another. Peyton had seen that same design before, and clearly so did Brooke.

_It was a month into dating and Peyton and Lucas were getting along great. He was really falling for her and she was clearly feeling him. They spent all their time together and enjoyed every moment of it when they did._

_It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning when Lucas drove over to Peytons and surprised her with a day trip to a town a couple of hours away. Peyton had never heard of it before, Tunstown. _

_When they arrived Peyton smiled. It was clearly a small town, mostly surrounded by woods. Lucas brought Peyton directly to a cozy little boutique shop where and older women stood behind the counter._

_"Hello." She smiled as Lucas walked in._

_  
"Hey, is Mrs. Rebecca in?" Lucas asked the older women._

"_Oh no, I guess you didn't here. Mrs. Rebecca retired, she is off somewhere in Florida enjoying her remaining years in the sun."_

"_Oh really? Good for her." Lucas smiled. He turned to Peyton. "I wanted you to meet her, she is one of the sweetest women I know. My mom brought me here a couple times when I was a kid and I loved it. It's just so peaceful and cozy. They have these amazing lakes here to I just wanted to sit by it all day, take walks and have a nice and relaxing day with you."_

_She kissed his lips. "Sounds perfect."_

_They looked around for a moment or too and they were getting ready to walk out when something caught Peyton's eye. In a glass container was a wedding veil and on the band had a beautiful design of hearts and flowers intertwined with each other._

"_That's beautiful." Peyton smiled before Lucas grabbed her hand and walked her out._

"Lucas had to have taken her there…" She thought out loud. Then she remembered the conversation at dinner that night!

_Peyton was nibbling on her salad when the waitress came over and gave Lucas another water._

_"Thank you." Lucas smiled at her, and she smiled back. Quickly she looked at Peyton who said thank you as well and the waitresses smile got even bigger._

"_She's much better." The waitress said and walked away._

_Lucas laughed lightly and explained to Peyton that the last time he brought a girl out there for the day and brought her to that restaurant she totally flipped when the waitress smiled at him._

He said she was a bit attached at times. Then the conversation ended there about that topic, and they just had another enjoyable night together.

"It was Brooke." Peyton thought. Brooke was the one who flipped out. Brooke is the one he brought there. Brooke saw that veil, that place is only a few hours away! Lucas must have told her he loved it there so she thought it would be perfect. Peyton was right, she knew it! They are in Tunstown!

Peyton hurried up and got dressed and drove as fast as she could to he police station.

"Hi I'm Peyton Sawyer I need to talk to – what are you doing here?"

Peyton looked around saw that the waiting room was filled with familiar faces. Nathan, Haley, Dan, Deb, Keith, Karen and a few others she did not recognize.

"Oh thank goodness you are here, Peyton they think they have a pretty good idea where Lucas is." Haley smiled.  
"What?"

"We tried calling you so many times but your phone is just not working."

"I turned it off, but that's great." She smiled, looks like the police got to it before she did. "I know exactly where Tunstown is if they need any help."

"Tunstown, where's that?" Nathan asked.

"That's where Lucas is." Peyton told them confused.

"Actually we have reason to believe that he is in the complete opposite direction, we believe Mrs. Brooke Davis took him to Golswern."

"Golswern? That's nearly five hours away!" Peyton shouted. "Not a few hours like Brooke said!"

"I'm aware of that, but with proper search of Brooke's family history we found out that she was born and raised there."

"So?"

"She would need a place to feel secure, to feel safe. Home sweet home will feel like that to her."

"No disrespect sir but you are wrong, I know it I know that they are in Tunstown." Peyton told them. "Please you have to believe me."

"I'm sorry, but we think you are wrong."

Peyton told them the story of the veil, and the boutique shop, and they all listened carefully.

"It's the same design I know it!"

"Sweetie, there are all kinds of designs for wedding veils. They are all over." Karen told her, her heart was breaking for this girl.

"No!" Peyton shouted. "I know this is where he is. I can just feel it!"

"Well I'm sorry but we are going to go on our research instead of your telepathic abilities."

"Please you have to believe me! I know it."

"Peyton you were cooped in that house for days, I'm sure this all makes a lot of sense but I'm sorry, please let the police do their job."

"Please." She cried out. "By the time you figure out I'm right he could be-"

"Enough!" Dan shouted for the first time. "We have waited to long because of this whiny girl, my son is out there in danger. Now Mrs. Sawyer let the police do their job and please do us all a favor and get out of their way."

They were all silent as the officer walked away, all of them ready to go as well. They would follow safely behind, escorted by a fellow officer, all-praying to find their Lucas safe and sound.

"Are you coming or not Mrs. Sawyer?" Dan asked annoyed.

"It's Mrs. Scott actually." She snapped, causing Dan to raise an eyebrow "And no."

With that she walked out of the door and drove to her house and packed anything she could that was useful. She ran around like a maniac knowing she was going to have to do this alone. She grabbed some extra clothes, all the money they had and she took a deep breath as she pulled out the firearm Lucas kept in their drawer for protection. They have never used it, in fact they never even had bullets in it, they hid them in the back of their closet. She loaded it just like Lucas showed her and put the rest in her bag.

She threw on her coat and ran to the door and opened it and ran straight into a large body.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm coming with you. I believe you." Nathan told her and took a deep breath. "Now lets go find my big brother."


	28. Husband And Wife

Peyton stared at the clock and tapped her fingers on the window impatiently. They were making good time but the entire ride her stomach had been doing flip flops, and she was pretty sure at any given moment she was going to get sick. She quickly looked over at Nathan and then immediately turned her head back. They had not said one word to each other since they were in the car, besides the occasional question of direction. She was very shocked when he showed up at her door and told her that he believed her. He was the last person she expected to show up.

Peyton sighed as she tried to jog her memory to somewhere else, anywhere else. She landed upon the night when she got home from work, to find Lucas sleeping on the couch, it was about a week after they had been married and he had been sick the past three days.

_Peyton smiled at him and went in the kitchen to make him a bowl of soup. When it was done she made her way over to him on the couch and was about to wake him when she just realized how darn cute he looked. He looked so innocent sleeping and she didn't have the heart to wake him up, so instead she just sat on the end of the couch, grabbed his hand and watched him. She must of done it for hours, just staring at him and she just couldn't help herself from falling even more in love._

_"My husband." She whispered. "I love you." She leaned over gently and kissed him on the cheek. She tried to get up slowly but he wiggled around a little and his eyes opened and he instantly smiled when he saw her._

"_I love you too wifey." _

"_You heard me?" She giggled._

"_Kind of." _

"_How are you feeling."_

"_Better now that your home, did you just get in?"_

"_Well, actually no." She smiled and looked over at the clock. "Wow, I've actually been home for three hours."_

"_You didn't wake me? What did you do this whole time sweetie?"_

"_I was watching you sleep."_

_Lucas smiled._

"_Some wife I am, I made you soup and let it get cold. I'll go heat it up." She got up and before she walked away there was a tug on her arm._

"_Lay with me?" He asked._

_She didn't say anything she just nestled up next to him and he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. She went to peck him on the lips but she moved his head._

"_Babe you'll get sick." He told her._

"_So."_

"_So, I'd feel bad if you got sick for kissing me."_

"_Well that's my choice now isn't it? And I have been waiting for you to get up so I could kiss those lips and now your turning me down? Oh my what's a wife to do!" She joked._

_Lucas smiled really big. "You keep saying that."_

"_What?"_

"_Wife…and Husband."_

"_Yeah I know." She blushed and put out her hand and they both looked at her ring. "This is the happiest I've ever been Lucas, and its al because of you."_

"_I know Peyton, I love you, I love you so much."_

_She rested her head on his chest and felt herself getting sleepy._

"_Goodnight Husband." She smiled._

"_Good night wife I love you, I always will."_

Peyton wiped at her eyes in the car, hoping Nathan would not see anything. That memory of her and Lucas just touched a sensitive nerve and made the tears fall uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked.

Darn. She had been caught.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're crying."

"Just something in my eye."

"Both your eyes?"

"Nathan I'm fine." She snapped a little meaner then intended. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, I think that should actually be me."

She looked over at him.

"I'm sorry the way I acted, with my children and in the hospital, you didn't deserve it."

"I know. But I don't blame you, you are protective of your family and I admire that."

"But I shouldn't of flipped on you, you were already so hurt and so frustrated at what happened, I mean you were the victim too."

"I just got a few bruises."

"You're a tough chick Peyton, I see why my brother loves you." he smiled.

Peyton nodded.

"He does Peyton, he loves you more then anyone I have ever seen him be with before. The way he looks at you, and even the way he talks to me about you. I mean I have to actually tell him to shut up a few times because it gets annoying." Nathan chuckled.

Peyton smiled too.

"Lets get him back Nathan."

He nodded.

"We will."

Peyton looked back out the window and it was only moments later when she realized where they were.

"Were here." She whispered.

"What?"

"Were here, oh god Nathan turn left up there!"

He did as he was told and she gave him the remaining directions and they ended up at the shop where she saw the veil.

"Let's go." Nathan told her as they entered the shop, praying they'd find something to help them.

Peyton took a deep breath.  
"Come on Husband, hold on for just a little while longer."


	29. Smoke, Fire, Two Gunshots

Peyton's body trembled as they entered the boutique, their eyes scanned the place first and Peyton grabbed Nathan's jacket and brought him over to a counter.  
"It was in there." She whispered to him and he nodded.

"Can I help you?" An older lady asked. Peyton looked up and recognized her instantly it was the same older lady that was there when Lucas was with her.

"Yes, I'm Peyton, I met you months ago when I was here with my boyfriend."

The lady was silent.

"Remember, his name is Lucas Scott and he asked for um, Rebecca I think her name was and we came in here too.."

"Oh yes!" The older lady smiled. "Yes I remember you two, how are you love?"

"Not so great actually."

"Oh no? Well I must say this is just so very odd."

"What is?"

"That young boyfriend of yours brought another girl here before you. She was a pretty little thing, about your age, brunette, and she was actually just in here yesterday, I recognized her instantly, last time she was here she was a bit… well obnoxious." The lady giggled quietly. "What a small world that both of you turn up only a day apart."

Peyton's heart was beating fast and her grip tightened on Nathan's jacket.

"Why did she come here? Did she say?" Nathan asked.

"She was actually renting one of our cabins we have back in the woods, why are two friends?"

Peyton merely nodded, she couldn't speak.

"Were actually really good friends with her, and we would like to surprise her. Can you tell us how to get there?" Nathan asked, sounding very believable.

"Well I really shouldn't."

"Please." Nathan begged.

"Well you two seem harmless, I wont tell if you wont." She smiled.

Nathan and Peyton both nodded.

They older lady went into the back and Nathan and Peyton just stared at one another, they were moments from finding out where Lucas was.

"Here you go." She handed them a key. "Now it's pretty deep in the woods I must tell you, what you do is head out of this parking area and make your first left and then your second right, then you just drive straight until you see cabin 232, it's the very last one. Very private." She added.

"Perfect." Nathan whispered as he took the key and they both got into the car.

They immediately followed the lady's directions and headed through the woods. Peyton stared to her left, right, straight, behind, over and over again. She tried to see anything but there was nothing. Finally after fifteen minutes she was getting very frustrated.

"Can't you go any faster?" She snapped.

"Damn Peyton I'm trying i.."

"Do you smell that?" Peyton asked.

"What?"

"Oh god its smoke!"

"Calm down!"

"No it's smoke Nathan!" She started to freak out.

"Peyton relax it could just be.."

They both stopped talking, Nathan had just rounded the corner and saw the last cabin and smoke was pouring out of it, and they could see fire through the windows.

"LUCAS!" Peyton screamed as they both jumped out of the car.

"Peyton wait!" Nathan yelled and grabbed her.

"LUCAS!" She screamed again.

"Peyton call the police!" Nathan yelled at her as he jammed the phone into her hand.

"What about.."

"I'll get him, Peyton just do it!"

Peyton watched Nathan run into the house as Peyton fumbled with the phone, it took forever to ring and finally someone answered.

"Hello? Hello yes this is Peyton Sawyer and I'm in Tunstown North Carolina at cabin 232, there is a fire please come! Hurry!"

"He's going to die." A calm voice came from behind.

Peyton turned around and saw Brooke standing before her with a gun in her hand; it was obvious she had just come from the house.

"And now that pretty boy Nathan is knocked out in there, so will he."

"You." Peyton spoke.

"And now that I have this gun pointed at you, it looks like you are too." Brooke smiled. "Yay for me."

Peyton didn't even give Brooke a moment to blink and Peyton tackled her to the ground. The gun went flying into the air and Peyton attacked Brooke like a wild women. Her fist were a flying frenzy and she was kneeing her in the ribs.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm the crazy bitch?" Peyton screamed as she threw her elbow right into Brooke's cheek causing a loud pop. Brooke tried to hit back but Peyton was so enraged and so angry she didn't stop. She just kept pulling, smacking, and punching harder then ever. She got up and screamed and gave Brooke a hard kick and realized she was no longer moving. Peyton looked at her and saw she was knocked out and gave her a final kick just in case and ran inside the house.

It was hot.

It was smokey.

Smoke filled her lungs and she squinted to see where she was going.

"Lucas!" She yelled out. "Nathan!"

"P..Peyton." Lucas called coughing from the smoke.

Peyton looked over and saw Lucas tied to the chair and Nathan about ten feet away knocked out from Brooke.

"Oh god." Peyton cried out as she made her way to Lucas.

"Peyton." Lucas called out again.

Before she could say anything there was a loud crack and a large piece of the ceiling came crashing down right onto Lucas's side.

"Lucas!" She screamed as she ran over there.

"Dammit!" He yelled out loud, clearly in pain.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get this off, don't worry." She cried as she tried to lift it.

Lucas was squeezing his eyes shut tight. She could tell he was hurting.

"Lucas." She cried out as she tried to lift it again. It wouldn't budge.

"Go." He told her. "Take Nathan and go. Please." He begged.

Peyton looked down at him and instantly just thought of their wedding day.

_"I, Lucas Scott, take you Peyton Sawyer to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love."_

"Peyton go." He said again, shaking from the pain.

_"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."_

"I can't leave you." She cried.

_"I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you."_

"Peyton please save yourself!"

_"I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy."_

She shook her head and grabbed on the wood again and pulled with all of her might and screamed out loud as it started to budge.

_"What may come I will always be there"_

Peyton felt it rising, more and more, until she had it safely over Lucas and tossed it as hard as she could to the side.

_"As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God."_

Peyton fell to her knees and cried out from the pain of her hands but instantly got up and untied Lucas as fast as she could. There was no time to embrace as more of the house was falling apart. Lucas's left side was practically useless, due to the ceiling falling, and Peyton helped them over to Nathan and they both pulled him out of the house and were safely far away from the burning house.

"Is he going to be okay?" Peyton asked.

"He's breathing. He'll be okay, just knocked out."

Peyton nodded and instantly started to cry.

"You are so stupid Peyton!" He cried as well as he grabbed her face.

"Lucas." She cried even hard as he pulled her in tight and kissed her hard but then pulled her back out and looked into her eyes.

"So stupid! You could have died! You shouldn't have!" He kissed her hard again. "God you are so stupid Peyton! You could have died!" He kissed her again as he cried harder as she pulled him into a hug.

"God I love you." She sobbed as he held her tight.

"You make me fucking sick."

They quickly looked over and sat Brooke barely standing herself up, bloodied bruised with the gun pointed at them both.

"No." Peyton whispered.

With all of the commotion she forgot to take the gun before running into the house. Peyton looked at Nathan and he was completely knocked out, and cursed knowing he held they gun she brought. They were trapped, and there was no way out.

"You throw a hell of a left punch blondie." Brooke smiled wiping the blood off her lip.

Lucas held onto Peyton tight and she did the same as they saw Brooke's finger go to the trigger.

"I love you." Peyton whispered.

"I love you too."

"FUCK YOU!" Brooke yelled.

Peyton squeezed her eyes shut tight and let out a peircing scream as the two gunshots went off.


	30. A ghost from the past

Lucas heard the gun go off again, but this time it was in his dream. He bolted straight up from the hospital bed he was laying in and screamed out loud.

"Lucas." He heard Peyton say quietly.

Lucas immediately started feeling all over his body in search for the bullet wound. He squinted his eyes tightly and cursed from the pain as he felt the soreness of his left side from the ceiling piece falling on him.

"Lucas are you okay? You've been sleeping for quite a while."

"Were not dead." Was his response.

Peyton shook her head. "No."

"We weren't shot."

"No. You don't remember what happened?" She asked.

Lucas laid back on the bed and tried to calm his pounding head, as he recalled what had happened earlier.

_Lucas felt Peyton grab even tighter when she heard the sound of the gun go off. She dug her head into his shoulder just waiting for the pain to erupt inside of her. Lucas waited for the bullet. He waited for death. But it never came. The gun had gone off but it didn't hit them. He very slowly opened his eyes and before he got to see the sight before him he heard Peyton speak._

"_Oh my god."_

_Lucas looked over and gasped. Brooke lay dead on the ground with blood pouring out of her._

"_W..what? How?" Peyton stuttered looking up at Lucas. She was so shaky she could barley hold her self up. "Lucas what the hell happened."_

"_I don't know." He answered, his eyes still stuck on Brooke's dead body._

"_Nathan." Peyton yelled as she ran over to him and shook him lightly. "Nathan?" He was still unconscious. This made no sense to Peyton._

"_Nathan is still knocked out." She told Lucas as he walked over to her._

"_But if Nathan didn't shoot her, who the hell did?" Lucas asked._

"_I'll take the credit for that." They both spun around and Lucas put a protecting arm in front of Peyton as they both stared at the gentleman before them. He was a tall muscular man with brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't looking at them though; he was looking and still had the gun pointing at Brooke on the ground._

"_Who the fuck are you?" Lucas asked._

"_I believe I'm the guy that just saved your ass."_

_Before Lucas or Peyton even got the chance to ask anything else the sound of the police filled the air. Within minutes they were surrounded. They stood with their hands in the air, and the mystery man was ordered to drop his gun. _

"_I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas started to speak._

"_We know son, we just got a call from the chief of police, you two are fine, we'll drive you to the nearest hospital. As for this young man, who the hell are you?"_

"_He saved us." Peyton told him. "Without him we would be dead." She wiped at her eyes._

_The officer nodded but still had to ask them all some questions they were all driven to the hospital as promised and questioned for hours before they finally got to rest. Nathan had woken up on the way to the hospital and luckily for him he didn't even get a concussion, but he did get a big bump on the head, Peyton was just treated for minor cuts and bruises, and Lucas dislocated his shoulder from the ceiling falling on him and some smoke inhalation. _

"Did you ever get a chance to talk to that guy?"

"No, he's outside waiting though."

Lucas popped up. "What?"

"Yeah, the officer told me that we were lucky, Nathan had forgotten his wallet at the boutique shop and he was kind enough to drive back there to return it to him and when he pulled up he had his gun with him and he did what he thought he had to do."

"Is he in trouble?"

"No, I forget what they called it but he saved us."

Lucas nodded and looked up and saw Peyton had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Before she had a chance to answer the door opened.

"Look's who's up." Nathan smiled as he walked in, his head covered with a big bandage.

"How are you Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Fine, how are you big brother?"

"Okay." Lucas answered and Nathan walked over and gave him a warm hug. "You scared us man."

Lucas nodded. "So Peyton was just telling me about our hero, did you talk to him yet?"

"No, but he's still out there waiting for you."

"Me?"

Nathan nodded and looked at Peyton, now they both looked worried.

"Guys what is it?"

"Nathan didn't forget his wallet Lucas." Peyton said at once.

"I know I didn't, because I had it when I got in the car, I remember placing it on the dashboard."

"So he lied."

"He wasn't just lucky to be there."

"Something's up."

Lucas listened to both of them. "So then why don't we ask him?"

"Lucas that guy is a stranger, he could be crazy."

"He saved us didn't he?"

Nathan nodded and walked over to the door and called the guy in. He entered the room and stared at Lucas.

"Glad to see you are okay."

"Thanks." Lucas told him. "So what's your name?"

The man didn't answer, instead just walked over to the window and stared out of it, and after a moment or too, he spoke. "Do you believe in revenge?"

"What?"

"An eye for an eye, revenge is sweeter then honey, do you believe in any of that?" He asked, still looking out the window.

The three of them were silent and it was Nathan that spoke up.

"We know you lied man, I didn't forget my wallet in the store."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"Because for whatever reason you were there, you saved us."

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"A ghost from the past." He answered.

"What?"

The man chuckled lightly. "She killed her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Brooke, she killed her. The cops didn't know who it was for the longest time. They searched, but the didn't know. Brooke faked her own death years ago and became Justina Lawson of Tree Hill, North Carolina. When they found a piece of hair at the crime scene that said it was Brooke's, the police were very confused. "

"Listen man you are really confusing me who the hell are you?"

"Brooke killed my girlfriend after leaving your store months ago." He told Lucas. "She bought some golf clubs remember her? And for whatever reason she ran Rachel off the road and killed her. They found some evidence on her after but that was traced too Brooke Davis, but Brooke is supposed to be dead, so how could that have happened?"

Lucas listened very carefully.

"I did everything I could to find the murderer, and the police show up to my door the other day and tell me everything. They tell me about you, her new name, what's been going on, and how they were trying to find her. Right after they left I went to your house and found you two leaving, and I followed you. I followed you and killed her."

They were all silent for what seemed like ages.

"Jake." Lucas finally said. "I remember."

The man looked directly in your eyes and nodded.

"My name is Jake Jagelski, and the fact that I was there today was not luck, it was revenge. I have been waiting since the day of Rachel's funeral to kill her, and I did it. And it's true what they say.." He took a deep breath and stared at all of them and looked out the window once more. "Revenge is sweet."


	31. Far From Over

Peyton looked over at an over anxious Lucas. The two were sitting on their couch in the living room waiting for their guest to arrive. They had only been in the hospital for about two days and they were safely taken home. The matter of the case had been discussed briefly but the officers told Lucas and Peyton they needed rest and would be over soon enough. That night Lucas and Peyton didn't even talk, Lucas immediately got on the phone and was on their for a short amount of time.

"He'll be over tomorrow around three." Lucas said as he climbed into bed. "Goodnight." 

Peyton wanted to say something but she couldn't. Ever since Lucas woke up something was off key. She knew it would be difficult for him to readjust after everything, and it was really hard for her. So instead she went to bed and woke early the next day to find her bed empty. Lucas hadn't been sleeping much, who could really blame him?

Now she was sitting there waiting for 'him' to show up. She glanced over at Lucas and saw he was rubbing his side.

"How's your arm?" She asked.

"Feels like a roof fell on it."

"Did you take the pills the doctor prescribed? He said they would really help."

"I'll be fine Peyton."

"Sweetie I see you're in pain."

"Dammit I said I'd be fine." He snapped.

He instantly felt bad when he saw the look on her face.  
"Look Pey, I'm sorry. I just, I don't like taking that stuff and I'm just really worried that he wont show up."

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Peyton was about to say 'I got it' when Lucas jumped up and ran over to the door.

"Jake." He smiled and let him in. "Thanks for coming I didn't think you'd show up."

"Yeah I had some last minute packing to do."

"Why are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Savannah." 

"What's in Savannah?" Peyton asked.

"That's where you met Rachel." Lucas answered.

Jake nodded. "Her family is still out there. They were devastated when they got the news."

"Jake I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too. We were going to get married, and make lots of babies. She wanted to open her own gymnastics studio here and we.. we.." Jake stopped as he blinked away the tears in his eyes.

"Jake it's okay you don't have too."

" It really sucks you know, because Rachel and me would probably been friends with you guys. I wish you could of known her, you know really know her. I wish you could of known me."

"Were getting to know you now." Lucas told him.

"No, before Brooke, before the murders. That's what I am now a murderer. I chased down that girl for months, and that was the only thing I was worried about."

"But you saved us. You saved three lives that day."

"It doesn't change what I did. I'm lucky I'm not in jail."

"How could you be in jail for this? You saved us."

"Yeah, well the officer that was assigned to Rachel's case found it pretty interesting that I wound up killing the women that killed my fiancé."

"But he believes you right."

"Doesn't really matter what he believes, Peyton. You and Nathan agreed with me when I said Nathan forgot his wallet. The fact that we were both at the same place at the same time does make it sketchy but I told them it was just the way of the world, and I couldn't be punished for being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So you're good?" Lucas asked.

"No. I'll never be good. But I'm out of trouble."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks. So you called me over here to tell me thanks?"

"Yeah. That and to just..i don't know." 

"Listen Lucas, I'm really sorry for what you've been through. Brooke has taken the only thing that mattered to me, but I just…I don't know how I'd feel if I were you either. Being stalked like that is a scary thing, and I'm sorry for that. I really wish I could help out more."

"You killed her."

"That doesn't change what she did. That doesn't change that you still can't sleep at night because you're afraid of what you'll dream. It doesn't change that your scared shitless wherever you go."

Lucas looked up.

"I know how you feel, when I first found out about Rachel's death I was the same way. I know it might not be as nearly as scary as what your going through but know this Lucas, look at your wife."

Lucas looked at Peyton who had tears streaming down her face. "Brooke didn't take her." Jake spoke softly. "She is here, and she is going to help you through this. I mean hell, look what she did to keep you alive. She tracked you down when everyone told her she was wrong. She dug deep; she ran into a burning building, she beat the shit out of the crazy psycho Brooke. She did that all for you."

Lucas nodded.

"I'm really sad that I won't be able to really get to know you guys. But if you're ever in Savannah, give me a call."

Jake got up and smiled at them both and walked to the door.  
"Jake." Peyton called out. He looked over and she walked up and gave him a long hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded. "You know Brooke was sick. But that doesn't change the fact she did some horrible things to us. It's going to be hard but I know the both of you can bounce back from it. I know you'll be able to get through this. Good luck."

With that he walked out the door, started his engine and drove off.

Peyton sat next to Lucas and gently grabbed his hand. She rubbed his back and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"If you want to lay down, ill make you something to eat." She whispered.

Lucas shook his head.

"I can't."

She nodded silently, feeling the tears falling from her eyes once more.

"I can't Peyton, how pathetic is that? Jake's right, I go to sleep and I see her. I hear that laugh. I feel her. I just…"

"Lucas it's okay, sweetie its okay." She grabbed him and hugged him.

Lucas squeezed his eyes tight. "I'm a man, I can't be crying about this. She's just a girl, some stupid girl with a stupid crush. I need to man up! I can't be crying like this!"

He tried to push Peyton away but she just grabbed harder. "Lucas." She yelled.

"No get off!" He yelled as he squirmed, and Peyton felt him trembling. 

"LUCAS!" She yelled even louder. "Its okay, I'm here…I'm here."

He struggled for a moment longer. "No." He sobbed. "No." 

Peyton cried out herself and pulled him into a hug and placed his head on her shoulder. She felt her shirt dampen with his tears as he sobbed out loud. She ran her finger through his hair and did her best to try and stop the tears falling from her eyes. But she couldn't, and together they held on to each other tight and cried for hours, cried because of the fear, the heartache, and the fact that this nightmare was far from over.


	32. Goodbye the old Lucas

It had been three days since the conversation with Jake and Lucas felt like his head was swimming

It had been three days since the conversation with Jake and Lucas felt like his head was swimming. He had been forced once more to go through that horrible ordeal again. He had been shown the photo's Brooke had collected and pasted her face on. He had learned more about her life and how she had stalked him for about two years. Finally he had woken up this morning and felt like he could just relax. He just wanted to sit on his couch all day and forget about everything, and just watch basketball all day with his little brother.

"Peyton did you get the beer like I .."

"Yes Lucas its in the fridge." Peyton interrupted him with a big smile.

"Thank you loving wife."

Peyton at him as he sat down but her smile faded as soon as he could not see her. Today seemed like a good day, but there were always tricks. Lucas had been unpredictable since everything had happened. He was very hurt and very distraught but he did not want to show that, and that frustrated Peyton. He put on a tough exterior look, but Peyton knew from that one look in his eyes he was stills scared, and she felt that her help was no good.

A few moments went by when the doorbell rang.  
"Uncle Luke, Aunt Peyton!" Jason yelled as he ran through the door.

"Hey guys." Lucas smiled as he hugged them.

Peyton gave each of them a big hug as well.

"Uncle Luke pick me up, pick me up!" Hilarie cried out.

Before Haley could protest Lucas picked her up.

"Lucas." Peyton told him. "Honey watch your arm."

"I'm fine Peyton."

Peyton nodded. "It's just that the doctors said you had to be careful and let it heal, he didn't want any pressure on it."

Lucas was ignoring her and started to spin her.

"Lucas." Haley spoke this time.

"Faster, faster!" She giggled.

Lucas laughed as he did but felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and flinched a little, but it did not go unnoticed by Peyton.

"Lucas stop, your going to hurt yourself." She said in a stern voice.

"Damn Peyton I'm trying to play with my niece lay off!"

"Lucas." Nathan mumbled.

"Hey you said a swear word, that's a dollar from you!" Jason pointed.

"You are going to hurt that shoulder." Peyton told him. "I'm just asking you to be careful."

"And I'm asking you to lay off! I'm a grown man alright! The last thing I need from you is to hear you nit picking everything I do, my shoulder is fine!"

Lucas put Hillarie down and walked to the fridge and grabbed a water, the bitterness between the two was definitely not unnoticed by their guests.

"Is Uncle Luke sad?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I'm fine." Lucas smiled.

"Mikey Tompson told me that Miss. Brooke was the one who hurt your arm. He said she was crazy."

The room fell silent. Jason looked up curiously at his family, seeking an answer, Haley and Nathan and pure shock on their face, unable to answer him. Peyton's eyes widened and when she looked at Lucas, she saw all the color drain from his face. _She_ was mentioned.

"Come on sweetie, today is daddy and uncle Luke's turn to hang out. Were going to the mall." Haley told them as she and Peyton tried leaving. They waved goodbye leaving the brothers there alone.

Lucas didn't say anything but put the water back, grabbed three beers and sat on the couch.  
"Don't mind if I join you." Nathan told him as he sat next to his brother with three beers of his own. "Listen, I'm sorry about that Lucas."

"Its fine." He mumbled.

"It's just that from hearing things on the news, from what the kids say at school, he's just confused."

"I said it's fine Nathan."

"I know, but I know its hard.."

"Jesus you and Peyton switch spots? I said I'm fine!" He snapped.

Nathan felt a spit of anger, but bit his tongue. His brother was going through a hard time and the last thing he needed was a full out brother fight.

They just continued to watch TV for about an hour and Nathan looked over to see that Lucas had fallen asleep. Nathan smiled, and he was happy to see he was getting some rest. Peyton had informed him that Lucas had hardly been sleeping at all.

Nathan flipped through the channels and landed on one that made him jump from fear. Brooke's picture was on the TV once more, and the story continued. Once again they were discussing the recent events. Lucas's name being mentioned more the once. It talked about her life, her faking her own death, the stalking, and how the funeral would be in just a few days.

"Turn it off."

Nathan jumped as he looked over and saw Lucas sitting up. He did immediately as he was told and stood up. "Dude I'm sorry okay, I thought you were sleeping and I just.."

"Get the fuck out."

"What?"

"You heard me."  
Nathan looked at his brother, and couldn't find him. The man before him was not Lucas. Gone were the kind eyes and the friendly appearance. His eyes were dark and he reeked off anger. Nathan felt a chill up and down his back from looking at him.

"Lucas."

"I said get the fuck out Nathan."

"No man, I've been putting this off for to long, we need to talk!"

"Talk? There is no fucking talking! What the hell is up with you and Peyton and even fucking Haley! My mom's been calling, Keith has been calling, even your god damn folks have been calling!"

"We're all worried Lucas!"

"There is nothing to be worried about! The bitch is dead! Gone, and out of my life for good!"

"You and I both know that's a crock of shit Lucas, she is far from gone and as soon as you learn to accept that the better."

"Fuck you dude, get the hell out."

"No Lucas, you can scream and yell all you want but you need to learn that we aren't leaving you. Were here for you, this guy standing in front of me, is not you! I know your hurting and I know your scared, but were going to help you man, I promise!."

"No Nathan. I'm sorry but whatever you believe is wrong. That old Lucas you talk about, your old brother, everyone's cheery old friend, well he's gone. I'm not him anymore."

"Your just hurting Luke, I know you went through something horrible."

"Oh you know do you? Damn Nathan I was stalked! The bitch had over a thousand pictures of me! She followed me around for over a year! She attacked me! She attacked Peyton! She attacked my family, your family! She kidnapped me! She fucking..she.."

Lucas was so worked up and his face was so red Nathan was afraid he was going to pass out. His eyes were bulging out of his head. He was pacing back and fourth. His hands were going up and down as he was screaming, and Nathan could just stand there and watch.

"She tied me up and almost fucking raped me dude! How pathetic is that? The bitch had me tied to a chair was about a half a second of taking off my clothes until I fought back. I did whatever the hell I could to get her off me. I thought I was going to die! I thought I was going to burn to death! I thought she was going to shoot me! So many times I thought my life was over. I thought I wad dead."

"But your not Lucas!" Nathan finally screamed back. "Your hear! We're all hear and were pulling for you! I know you can bounce back from this Lucas because we all need you. Peyton needs you, Haley needs you, my kids need you, your mom and Keith need you, and hell man I fucking need you!"

"Nathan." Lucas shook his head. "You just don't' understand. I can't…I can't even take a shower without having to check the entire place for cameras. That's all I do, I check everywhere I look every just afraid she is watching. I'm terrified she is going to be there. I can't..i can't live like this Nathan"

"Were going to help you Lucas, trust me."

Lucas sat for a moment and then shook his head.

"Please leave man."

Nathan walked defeated to the door, he did what he could, now it was the waiting game.

"I know your hurting." He said again. "But that old Lucas is in their, and this one. This angry scared Lucas is not you, I know it. We'll help you man, we'll get you back."

Lucas shook his head again. "Your wrong Nathan. You see because the day Brooke died, the old Lucas died too, and he's never coming back."

And with that he shut the door in Nathan's face.


	33. Keeps getting worse

Haley straightened the last pillow before running over to the oven to pull out the lasagna

Haley straightened the last pillow before running over to the oven to pull out the lasagna. She smiled as she pulled it out and noticed that it looked perfect. She stuck a fork in it and tasted a little piece.

Perfect.

"What smells so yummy!" Hillarie yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy made her lasagna." Nathan answered for her. He walked into the kitchen and took the fork from Haley and took a much bigger piece then Haley did and ate it.

"Nathan! Not yet!" She swatted him.

"Mmm babe I think this is your best yet."

"Thank you. Now how is everything, you think Lucas will be okay today? Think he'll notice I'm so nervous? I don't know why I am. I mean its just that he hasn't been himself lately, I mean who could blame him right? Its just that…"

"Haley, calm down." Nathan interrupted her. "I think it was very nice of you to invite Peyton and Lucas over. They'll have a great time tonight."

She smiled as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He took a deep breath and was very nervous about his brother coming over. They hadn't talked since a few days prior when they had the argument and Lucas slammed the door in his face.

"Aunt Peyton's here!" Jason yelled as he ran outside and gave her a hug.

Haley and Nathan looked out the window and were disappointed to see her alone. Obviously Lucas had not come and they all felt their hearts drop. Lucas was obvious still not doing so well.

"Hey." Peyton hugged them as she walked in, it was obvious she had just been crying.

"Kids why don't you go and play outside, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

The kids ran outside as the three of them took a seat at the kitchen table.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"He told me he didn't want to go, I asked him why and he sad he didn't feel well."

"I'm guessing he still isn't' doing well."

"No. Not at all. Last night he went and bought about six different kinds of locks to put on all the doors and windows around the house. He checks the house over and over looking for camera's and any hint that someone could be watching us."

Peyton wiped at her eyes. "We haven't had a full conversation since he got back. I try to talk to him and he just yells or brushes me off and tells me he's fine. I just, I don't know what to do."

"Maybe he should see someone." Haley suggested.  
Peyton shook her head. "You know as well as I do he wouldn't do that. We just have to keep trying."

"I'm sorry Peyton. I know this must be rough on you."

"I'm just so worried about him. What do I do? Nothing I say seems to help him, it just pisses him off or he doesn't even listen to me. He hasn't slept and has barley eaten."

"I think we should all knock of this tip toeing shit." Nathan told them. "We all know what happened, and we all know, including him that he's not okay. So I think we should stop acting like its okay. Stop babying him. If he is bothered by something and doesn't want to talk about it, make him talk about it."

"I don't think that would work."

"Well its obvious that this way isn't working."

Peyton nodded.  
"Would you like to eat now?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Peyton." Haley grabbed her hand.

"I want to go home to Lucas, I just wanted to say sorry he couldn't make it."

They nodded and hugged her goodbye as Peyton drove home. She took a deep breathe before entering the house and found Lucas sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Did you tell them I was sorry?"

"Yeah."

"You ate dinner fast."

"I didn't stay for dinner, I wasn't really hungry."

Lucas just nodded.

"I think I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"No, I'm okay."

Peyton closed her eyes and remembered what Nathan said.  
"Lucas I think you should come and lay down."

"Peyton I told you I'm okay, I don't need to sleep, I'm not tired."

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "But I am. Please just come lay down with me."

He looked up and saw that she had tears forming in her eyes. The truth was he was exhausted, but he just couldn't sleep because _she _would be there. He told himself he would just wait until Peyton fell asleep and then he would sneak out.

"Okay." He told her as he got up and put an arm around her as they laid down in bed. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes as he kept his wide open.

"Don't fall asleep." He told himself. "Just wait until she's sleeping."

But the fatigue took over him and a few moments later he was fast asleep. The first hour he was okay, but then the dreams started.

Lucas was alone again and he could hear her laugh. She was screaming his name and laughing. "Lucas! Lucas!"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"I love you Lucas, Love me!" She screamed again.

She ran over to him but this time she was not happy. She was angry and she had a gun in her hand and she was chasing him. Lucas was running but there was no where to go. He was trapped. He saw her getting closer so he tried to fight her off.

"You're going to die!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Peyton woke up to Lucas's screaming. She tried to calm him down but he couldn't here her. "Lucas! Lucas wake up! Please wake up!"

She tried to shake him away but he just kept screaming. "NO!" He yelled once more and Peyton saw his eyes open up and they looked right at her. "GET AWAY FROM ME BROOKE!" Before Peyton could say anything his right fist came flying at her and he hit her right in the side of the face and went flying off the bed.

Lucas realized what he had just done and his heart dropped. "Oh god Peyton, I'm sorry!"

Peyton was hunched over on the ground holding her face. "I thought it was her! I'm sorry I thought it was her!"

He ran over to her and grabbed her gently and lifted up her face. Tears were streaming down her face and the bruise was already starting to form. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed some ice and pressed it carefully to her face.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed as he rocked her back and forth, "I'm so sorry."

Peyton didn't say anything, she couldn't. She knew it wasn't his fault, and she knew he was dreaming but she just couldn't say anything. She knew this was going to be hard, but it was much harder and much worse then she ever imagined.


	34. Meet the Family

Peyton rolled around in bed until she decided she definitely couldn't sleep any longer

Peyton rolled around in bed until she decided she definitely couldn't sleep any longer. She put her fingers to her face and felt the bump and winced from the pain. She got up and looked in the mirror and saw that it looked a lot worse then it felt. She took a deep breath still trying to go over the night before. Lucas had actually hit her, of course he didn't mean to, it was in the middle of a nightmare and things just got out of control. However it still scared Peyton, and she wondered where Lucas was now.

She looked around the house, but he wasn't there and she was moments away from calling him when the doorbell rang. Peyton ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes I am, who are you?"

The women that stood before was silent for a moment.

"Mrs. Scott this is Victoria Davis."

Peyton stood there for a moment, her heart starting to beat faster.

"I'm Brooke's mother."

"Why are you here?" Peyton said barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I feel as if I should do some explaining. I just, I want to know if there is anything I can do to help, weather it be money or or.."

"We're fine thank you." Peyton told her.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." The women cried. "I'm in town for a few days, collecting her old things, listening to what the police have to say. But I felt that I had to come here to apologize."

Peyton watched as the women wiped at her eyes and saw the eerie resemblance between herself and Brooke. The women was obviously broken hearted so Peyton let her in and sat her on the couch.

" I must tell you that it is going to be so hard for me to go back home. Everyone loved Brooke, she was bubbly and interesting, and she was very smart. "

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"During her high school years I noticed she was going through some rough times, I figured it was normal, I mean doesn't all high school girls go through rough times?"

Peyton nodded.

"Throughout those years she lost a lot of her friends, but also befriended some others, so I wasn't worried. I could see however that she was starting to become a lot angrier and would loose her temper a lot easier. She started sneaking off in the middle of the night, hanging around with a bad crowd, and stopped caring about school. I could see I was loosing her but I just I didn't know what to do."

Victoria paused to wipe at her eyes again and then continued. "Things got a lot worse when she graduated high school. I could see the changes in her. One minutes she would be my Brooke again, happy and bubbly and the next minute she would be someone that I don't even know. She repeatedly told me she hated me and that she wanted to leave me forever. She told he she was very unhappy here. I found her one day in her bedroom with this scumbag George she used to hang around with. There were drugs in her room and that's when I had it. I kicked him out and I told her she wasn't leaving the house until she was better."

"What happened after that?"

"I tried getting her some professional help, I knew it was much worse then just a party girl. However she refused, I did the best I promise you I did. One day we got into such a big argument and she told me she hated me and she wished I would die. Then she…she took a knife from the kitchen and cut me with it."

"What!" Peyton gasped.

"It wasn't anything serious, not a full stabbing but she cut me enough that I needed stitches. Brooke was devastated, she told me how sorry she was and that it would never happen again."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Peyton asked. "What about your family or your husband?"

"My husband died when Brooke was just a baby, and we don't have much family. But Brooke told me she was sorry, and I so desperately wanted to believe here so I did. Thing were going well for a while. I could see that there was still some problems we had to work out but I knew we could get through it in time. I told her that she was going to get professional help no matter what. I wanted her to be checked out."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that she would do it."

"Wow."

"I was so happy when she obliged that when she asked to take the boat out that day I told her it was no problem. A few friends of hers and Brooke took it out for just a day to relax. But that is when..that is when it happened. I didn't check to see if the weather was going to be bad or not, her friends told me that the waves were ridiculously big and Brooke did all she could. Brooke gave them life vest to put on and told them to go hide below and they did. After about an hour they started to get scared that Brooke wasn't coming down, so one of them went up and she was gone."

Peyton trembled. "That is when she faked her death."

Victoria nodded. "We all thought she had drowned. They searched forever but we couldn't find her. She was lost with the sea."

"I'm so sorry Victoria." Peyton told her.

"It breaks my heart to hear what happened to your husband and you. It kills me to know that my Brooke was the cause of the damage but I just wanted to apologize and tell you that if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Peyton nodded, "I'm very sorry about Brooke."

Victoria nodded and the two women embraced.

"How is your husband doing?"

"Not so good," Peyton answered honestly.

"Did he give you that?" Victoria nodded to her face.

Peyton put her hands to her face. She had totally forgotten about the bruise on her face. "He was having a nightmare about her, I tired to wake him up."

"I'm sorry." Victoria repeated.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude Victoria but Lucas would not be happy to know that you are here. I appreciate it very much but I don't think Lucas is ready to talk to you yet, if ever."

"I completely understand, but if you need anything please let me know."

"Thank you." Peyton hugged her once more.

"Who's this?"

Peyton turned around and saw Lucas standing in the doorway eyeing the stranger in his house.

"Lucas."

Lucas stared at the women and almost instantly knew who it was. He saw her pictures in the paper, on the news and she looked she like _her. _Peyton saw the look in his eye and started to get nervous, he was not going to be happy about this but she figured the best thing to do would be to be honest with him.

"Lucas this is Victoria Davis, Brooke's mother."


	35. Feels so good

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"She came here apologize about what had happened." Peyton answered for her.

"Hi Lucas, my name is Victoria." She put out her hand but Lucas just stared at it.

"We don't' need your apologies." He said as he walked past her.

"Lucas." Peyton mumbled. "This has taken her a lot to come over here."

"Well I'm sorry you made the trip, but it was worthless because like I said, we don't 'need your apologies."

Victoria was obviously hurt as she walked to the door.

"Actually I needed it, and i think it was very brave of her to come over here. I respect it very much and it has given me a better perspective of things."

"A better perspective of things? On what how her psycho daughter almost killed us?"

There was a silence.

"I should go." Victoria said embarrassed.

"See ya." Lucas waved nonchalantly and walked to the fridge.

"I'm so sorry about this." Peyton whispered to Victoria as she left.

Peyton shut the door and walked straight up to Lucas. "Okay well that was just rude." She snapped at him.

"Rude? You sabotage me with her here and you are saying I'm rude?"

"I didn't sabotage you Lucas, she came over her unannounced but i made the best of it. She is hurting too."

"Oh yea I bet." He laughed cruelly.

"Brooke was her daughter Lucas! Dammit what the hell is wrong with you? Her daughter was the best thing in her life and look what she became, look what she did!"

"What you want me to feel sorry for her?"

"I want you feel something!" Peyton cried. "You haven't been the same ever since that day! "

"Can you fucking blame me Peyton? Look what happened to me, look what I've been through.'

Lucas was starting to shake and Peyton, even though she felt horrible, she was sieving mad.

"What you've been through? Lucas I've tried to be patient with you, I thought you would have gotten better i thought you would be strong enough to come through this but I think you need something more then my moral support. You aren't' the only one that went though something horrible."

"So you were all there when she beat me and tied me up and tried to kill me?" He snapped

"No but I was there when she set me up. I was there when she turned you and your family against me. I was there when she had the gun pointed at us."

Lucas was silent.

"What you forgot? You forgot she kidnapped your niece and nephew? You forgot that I was set up and you believed it! Did you forget that you completely cut me out?!"

"No, Peyton I'm sorry but.."

"But nothing! You went through something horrible Lucas no doubt about that but so did we! So did I! Now it time for you to stop sulking and do something about it, you feel bad? Well then do something to try and make yourself feel better."

"I can't."

"Dammit!" She screamed and picked up the nearest item which was a coffee mug and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter.

"Peyton." He yelled, shocked.

"Yes you can! Lucas you are strong and you can do it. Don't let this psychotic bitch ruin our marriage. She game dangerously close last time, please don't let it happen again. Please don't let her ruin you." She cried

"I'm trying Peyton okay, I'm trying."

"No you aren't. You are feeling sorry for yourself. You have to want to get better, and you have to want to get past this. And you have to let me help you. I'm sorry if this sounds so selfish but... but..."

She broke down in sobs.

"What is it Pey?"

"But what about me? I was the one who was shut out from the family. I was the one in jail. i was the one that no one believed when I was looking for you. I have nightmares about you being burned alive, and I can't help you. I just…. I see you being taken away and I cant' do anything. Then I have nightmares about her stealing the kids again, and everyone thinking it was I, and you leaving me! I have nightmares about me living and dying alone in a jail cell."

She broke of by sobbing once more.

"Peyton." He walked over to her but she pushed him off.

"I've been trying so hard Lucas. I want to be there for you I do, but I can barely be there for myself. I am scared to Lucas. I've been trying to help you but you just... you don't want my help."

"I do baby, I do. It's just hard. It's just so hard."

"I know." She cried out loud. "I know."

"Things will get better, we'll fix this okay?"

She didn't answer; she just let him pull her in and rested her head on his shoulder. He was making her feel safe again, he was holding her close and whispering in her ear that it was going to be okay. He was rocking her back and forth and she rested all her problems on him. It had been so long since she felt safe with him and she couldn't' help but smile, it had been so long, but it felt so good.


	36. And now its over

Peyton took a deep breathe as she looked around and couldn't help herself from smiling. As odd as it was to admit it everything so far was going perfect. Today was Lucas's twenty sixth birthday and he was actually enjoying it, or at least that is what he seemed like. Peyton watched as he and Hilarie played patty-cake on the couch and she looked around at her party guest. Nathan and Haley were there with the kids, along with Keith, Karen, Dan, and Deb. It was smile and quite and exactly what Lucas needed. Karen and Peyton caught eyes and Karen walked over to her.

"He is loving this." Karen smiled at her.

"Seems like it."

"Well he is definaltey a lot happier then his last birthday."

"Oh yeah?" Peyton laughed.

"It's because of you." Karen told her seriously.

"Karen.."

"I'm serious Peyton. I know we never had a chance to actually have a real conversation but I wanted to change that."

Before Peyton could say anything Karen leaned in and gave her a hug. "I'm so lucky that my son married such an angel, and I'm so happy to have you as my daughter in law."

Peyton hugged her back. "I'm happy to have you as my mother in law."

The two women laughed out loud and continued to chat, and Lucas looked up at them and smiled. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and locked the door and started breathing heavy.

"Okay Lucas." He told himself. "You're doing good. Party is almost over." HE looked at himself in the mirror. "She's not here. She's dead. Gone. Brooke is gone. You're family is here, they love you. It's your birthday." He took another deep breathe and put a smile on and walked out.

"Hey man you okay?" Nathan asked as his brother walked out.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Nathan, I'm fine."

Nathan just nodded and started to walk away.

"Nathan wait."

"yeah?"

"Look, I'm..i'm sorry about our last conversation, I just.."

"Luke..it's cool." Nathan smiled and put his fist up and Lucas bumped it. The two smiled and joined the family in the kitchen.  
"Guess what time it is?" Peyton smiled and kissed Lucas's cheek.

"What?"

"Cake."

Lucas sat down at the table and the family joined him.

"Do we get to sing happy birthday?" Jason yelled.

"Yeah!" Hilaire joined.

"Of course! What's birthday cake with out happy birthday!" Peyton smiled.

"We don't need a happy birthday, let's just eat cake." Lucas suggested.

"What? No way! This is our first time being married that we are celebrating your birthday! We are so doing happy birthday." Peyton told him.

"Peyton."

"Shush!" Haley smacked him with a giggle.

Lucas tried to laugh it off as his heart started to beat faster. Happy birthday meant candles, candles meant fire, fire meant memories to Brooke. He shook his head and took a deep breathe.

"Its fine Lucas. She's gone. Forget it. It's just cake." He told himself.

"Okay are you ready?" Peyton smiled.

She brought out a big cake with a picture of Lucas on it. There were twenty six candles on them and each one was lit. The fire was shining on each candle and Lucas was fighting it, fighting the memory.

"Okay everyone!"

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you.."

Lucas kept blinking he kept thinking about happy times with his family and Peyton. He thought about anything else that wouldn't lead to Brooke.

"Happy birthday dear Lucas.."

Lucas blinked once more but when his eyes opened this time he was back at the house. Brooke was there. Her evil laugh was ringing in his ears..

"_So you'd rather die then be with me? Well then so be it. I hope you don't mind burning to death. Good bye Lucas." _

"NO! PLEASE!" He screamed causing everyone to stop singing and look at him. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE PLEASE BROOKE NO! STOP THE FIRE STOP!"

"Lucas! Lucas stop!" Nathan was shaking him and the kids started to cry. "Mom take them in the other room."

Deb grabbed them while Keith and Nathan were trying to get him out of his trance. His eyes were wide open but it was as he couldn't see them

"Lucas!" Keith shook him. "Hey buddy look at me!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO I DON't WANT TO DIE!" he started to cry and was kicking and tryhing to squirm away from them.

"LUCAS!" Nathan screamed and Lucas blinked a few times and realzed where he was. He realized Brooke was gone. He was breathing so fast and his his heart was beating a mile a minute. Everyone was silent as they just looked at him.

"Lucas." Haley finally broke the silence.

"Let go of me." Lucas looked at Nathan and Keith.

"Lucas…" Keith started.

"I said let go of me." He said. His voice was so cold and they didn't know what else to do but obey his wishes. He got up and walked past everyone.

"Lucas." Peyton called out, he didn't stop. "Lucas stop! You need help! Please!"

He didn't stop, he just walked right to the door and walked out.

"Lucas!" She started walking right to the door.

"Peyton let him go." Dan spoke up.

"NO!" She walked right out the door and saw him walkign down the street. "Lucas!" He didn't stop. Peyton felt the angry tears starting to build up as she ran up to him. "Lucas, stop!"

"Let me go Peyton."

"Go where?" She yelled.

"Anywhere! Anywhere but here! I can't do this Peyton I'm sorry I tried okay! I can't do this!"

"Do what?" She cried.

"Be your Lucas anymore! Be their Lucas anymore. I just I can't. I'm not him anymore. If I could I would but I'm not Peyton. She took that away from me, I tried to get past it I did but everywhere I go I see her or I hear her and I just, I can't escape it!"

"Lucas.."

"It's just going to get worse." He told her.

"No! it's going to get better you can do this Lucas."

"Peyton no I can't! That's what you are going to have to accept. I love you but I just.."

"What? Go on say it." She yelled.

He looked down.

"Say it!" She hit him. "What you want to walk away? You want to leave? You don't want to be with me anymore? Say it."

"Peyton."

"Say it!" She hit him, he remained silent. "SAY IT!" She screamed as she hit him again harder and broke out in tears. She kept smacking and punching him before he finally grabbed her and held her against a tree.

"FINE YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT?" He yelled. "I cant be with you! We can't be together! I love you I do Peyton but i can't do this, I can't be a husband for you. I'll just dissapoint you! I cant I'm sorry I just I can't!! Peyton were done, I'm sorry."

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked him.

"Peyton.."

"No Lucas. If you want to leave me, if you don't want to be with me you tell me it's because you don't love me. None of that crap about you being a disappointment or how you can't be a husband or any of that shit! If you don't love me then say it, go on I can handle it." She sobbed.

He looked at her as the tears flowed down her face and he just wanted to hug her and kiss her. However every time he did she just saw Brooke. He loved Peyton. He loved her more then he loved anyone. She was the most important person in his life. That's exactly why he had to leave her, she as destined for greatness. He was to fucked up now. He was to screwed up , she shouldn't waste her life taking care of him. No, he wouldn't allow it. So he took a deep breathe and said one of the hardest things he ever said to anyone.

"I don't love you Peyton, I want a divorce."

With that he walked away and Peyton fell to the floor crying. He closed his eyes and when he was far enough from her he let his own tears of frustration, loss, and hatred fall freely.


	37. A strangers Help

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror and was disgusted

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror and was disgusted. He had big dark bags underneath of his eyes from the lack of sleep he had been getting. His hair was much longer and very dirty, because he hadn't showered in days and the hair on his face was definitely growing in way too much. He just took another swig of beer he had in his hand and kept looking on. It had been days since he told his wife he wanted a divorce and he hadn't seen her since. In fact he hadn't seen anyone, of course they kept calling him constantly. He got a room at a nearby hotel and decided he wanted and needed to be alone. He hadn't been able to sleep and it was killing him, so he tried to drink so much until he passed out and for the past two days it had been working somewhat. However whenever he was fully asleep he would see _her _again. He would feel her and see her; he would usually wake up screaming and or crying which made him even angrier with himself.

He hated himself. He hated his life. He hated Brooke. He felt as though all the happiness he had ever felt was now completely stolen from him. Days weren't getting easier; they were now harder then ever. Lucas was staring hard at himself in the mirror when the knock at the door distracted him. His heart began to race; no one knew where he was. It wasn't the maids because he put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle. Lucas started to breath heavy and he could feel himself getting nervous so he reached for the baseball bat close by. He crept up to the door as the knocking continued and he quietly put his eye up to the peep hole and his heart dropped when he looked.

"oh my god." He whispered. It was her. It was Brooke. "She's back. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he tightened his hands up on the bat and swung the door open hard. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"No, no please stop!"

Lucas looked at the girl again and saw that it wasn't Brooke. In fact it didn't look anything like her. This girl was bigger then Brooke and had much lighter hair. He didn't know how the hell he thought it was her.

"Please don't hurt me! I am right down the hall and I was just asking if I could use your phone to call downstairs, I got locked out of my apartment."

Lucas was still breathing heavy looking at her.

"I'm sorry I'll go."

He just watched and she frightfully walked quickly to the stairs, obviously scared. Lucas dropped the bat and looked at his own hands. He was slowly transforming in to a monster and there was nothing he could do about it. He quickly grabbed his wallet and ran out of the hotel as fast as he could. He didn't even know where he was going. He just ran as fast and hard as he could until he couldn't breathe any longer.

"wow." He looked around and started to cry. He was at the river court. The one place that always gave him peace, the one place where he would always go and go over his thoughts, he wound up hear. Still breathing heavy Lucas laid on the pavement of the court and just looked up into the sky. He just wanted to get away, he wanted the recent events to just go away forever, he wanted to start over.

"Excuse me?"

Lucas heard the voice but didn't acknowledge it, thinking it would go away.

"Excuse me are you Lucas?"

Lucas turned his head and saw and unfamiliar blonde starting at him.

"Who wants to know."

"That guy behind me."

Lucas looked up and saw no one behind her.

"That was my ill attempt at humor." She smiled.

"It wasn't funny."

"Yeah." She nodded; feeling awkward but she kept her eyes on Lucas.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to talk to you. If that was alright with you."

"My feelings are that no matter what I say you are going to anyway."

"Would you mind sitting up so I can talk to you?"

"Listen I drank a whole lot of beer today and just ran about two miles, I'm staying down here."

"Fine." She said. "Then I'll join you."

Lucas looked at her as she laid next to him.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Shelley Simon."

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"To talk to you." She answered honestly.

"let me guess, about Br…her."

"Can't even say her name can you?"

Lucas remained silent.

"When I heard what had happened to you I knew I had to find you. I live about three hours away so it took me a while, but I tracked you down."

"What are you some sort of psychiatrist or something?"

Shelly laughed out loud. "No, I hate those fucking people. I've tried one to many times and hadn't had such good results."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To my home."

Now it was Lucas's turn to laugh out loud. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I can help you."

Lucas looked at after she said it. She said it with such realness he believed her but knew she was wrong.

"You can't help me." He whispered as he got up and stumbled to the picnic table where he took a seat.

"Everyone says that." Shelly told him. "And I'm proud to say that most of them are wrong. I help a lot of people. Well not just me, we all help each other."

"I don't get it." He told her.

"You had something bad happen to you Lucas, something horrible, something that no one will ever be able to understand. But things like that happen to people every day. Horrible, vicious things happen to people and it ruins their life."

He remained silent.

"I'm part of this club, we meet quite frequently actually and they are now some of my closest friends. We basically sit around and discuss what happened in our lives. The good, the bad. We let out all the pain and it helps because you are dealing with people that all feel how you feel."

Lucas stared at her and listened to the calmness and assurance in her voice and the determination on her face but once again his mind took over.

"I don't think I could relate to anyone, I mean how many horrible things are there for people to do to one another."

"Well for starters." She pulled her left arm sleeve and Lucas gasped. It was completely burned, from the top of her arm to the fingers it was severely burned and look like it was very very painful. "I was raped 5 years ago by someone who I thought was a friend. After he tried to get rid of me by burning me alive." She told me.

"Oh god. Shelly I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She nodded as she pulled back down her sleeve and Lucas shivered with fear. "I know how it feels Lucas when someone tries to burn you alive. Not just the physical pain but everything else. That feeling where you know it's over and you should just give up but you can't. You try and keep fighting and your mind and body and everything around you is telling you 'its over, your dead'. I know how it feels Lucas and I was just like you once. I was in a bad spot but this club helped me. I'm so much better now and I'm living my life my way. I no longer have nightmares of the man that did this to me, I have my life back Lucas, and so can you…what do you say?"


	38. Sign those papers

Haley cursed out loud and knocked once more

Haley cursed out loud and knocked once more. She had been outside Peyton's house for twenty minutes and she still wasn't answering. "Peyton please let me in, if you can't tell by now I'm not leaving!" She yelled and pounded her fist against the door once more. "Dammit Peyton come on I know you are in there!" Haley sighed out loud and reached into her purse when she heard her cell ring.

"Hello." She yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan asked.

"What is it Nathan?" She asked with an attitude.

"I just called to see where you were, what's your problem."

"Well for starters I've been pounding on Peyton's door for the past twenty minutes and she refuses to let me and I think I knocked so hard I sprained my hand."

"Well come home then, obviously she isn't ready to talk."

"I don't care she has to, she hasn't talked to anyone since Lucas said..well you know. It's not healthy for her to be stuck inside alone like this."

"Sorry Haley but that's not really your call to make."

"Is that why you called?" Haley asked.

"No, Lucas called."

"Lucas called?" Haley repeated and sat down on the step of the front porch. "Well what did he say? Where is he? Is he okay? When is he coming home?"

"Woah sorry if I got you to excited I didn't really even get to talk to him. He called and said he was fine and he was going on a little trip and he was going to be away for a little while."

"How long is a little while?"

"I don't know he didn't say, he didn't even say where he was going or why."

"Should we be worried?"

"I don't know, I mean he was nice enough to call, maybe he just needs to clear his head alone or something."

"When did he call?"

"This morning right after you left."

"What do we do Nathan?" Haley asked putting her head in her hands.

"I don't know Haley. I mean what can we do? We tried and obviously it didn't work. Maybe Lucas does need a break from all of us, including Peyton. I mean I don't think he will want a divorce but who knows."

"This is just, I don't even know what to say."

"I think you should just come home. When Peyton is ready to talk, she'll talk."

"I still feel bad though."

"I know you do, because you are a good person and you care about them but sometimes you just have to let them be."

A small smile curved on Haley's face. "Since when did you become so smart?"

"My wife."

She let out a little giggle. "I'll be home soon, I love you Nathan."

"I love you too, be careful."

Haley hung up and took a deep breath and sat there for a moment longer and decided she was going to try just once more for Peyton to open the door. She got up and turned around and screamed when she saw Peyton standing in the doorway. "GOD! I'm sorry Peyton I didn't..i didn't expect you to be there."

"Lucas is going away?" Peyton asked.

"Um..yeah, yeah Peyton but I don't know where."

"Well why..how could he just go away and not tell me?"

"He called Nathan, he probably just assumed that Nathan would tell you."

"Or he actually meant what he told me. He really does want a divorce and he really doesn't love me." Peyton's voice started to crack.

Haley stared at her and her heart broke. Her eyes were red and puffy and were accompanied by big bags underneath her eyes. She was in one of Lucas's sweat out fits and her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Can I come in?" Haley asked sweetly.

Peyton shook her head. "NO."

"I don't think you should be alone right now sweetie."

"But I am alone. My husband is leaving me."

"Peyton weather Lucas decides to do this or not you will never be alone. You will always have me."

Peyton let out a loud laugh. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure Lucas will love that."

"I don't care, you are my family too."

Peyton looked around and her eyes welled up with tears again. "Not once those papers are signed." She stared at Haley for a moment longer and slammed the door in her face.


	39. Taking Care Of Himself

Lucas froze right before entering the doorway

Lucas froze right before entering the doorway. He looked around and everything seemed normal. It wasn't some fancy building with hundreds of windows; in fact it wasn't even building at all. It was a house. There were scattered cars parked along the drive way and a white picket fence along the outside of the yard. Lucas noticed a dog in the back yard and there were big oak trees along it to

"Everything okay?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah its just."  
"Not what you expected?"

He smiled. "No not exactly. Is this someone's home?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "My older sister and his wife. After what happened to me they knew I needed help. After I refused it, they gathered a bunch of people that had really horrible stuff happen to them and decided that we were going to fix each other. My brother in law is a cop so he didn't have any trouble finding people."

"And it worked just like that?"

"No, in fact I thought it was just a big joke in the beginning. No one was talking and everyone hated it. I was about to just not show up, but then that is when Thomas spoke."

"Who is Thomas?"

"Well he was a really great friend of mine."

Lucas noticed the emphasis on the word was. "You mean.."

Shelly nodded. "Yeah he passed away about three months ago.

"I'm sorry, that's horrible."

"It is, you see Thomas came here because he had cancer and he was alone. When he was diagnosed his mother did all she could to help. They only had each other, his father passed away when he was just a baby. Anyway one day they were on their way to one of his appointments and they were hit by a drunk drive and it his so hard their two cars were practically smashed into each other. Thomas was stuck and couldn't move."

"Oh no."

"His mother wasn't wearing her seat belt, and she flew threw the window and into the drivers car that hit them."

Lucas's heart was beating faster. He didn't even know this kid but he had a dreadful feeling about what was coming next and he was terrified of hearing it.

"Thomas said he could smell the gas. He called out to his mother and she moved, so he knew she was alive. She lifted up her head and called his name but then the car erupted in flames."

"Oh my god."

"Thomas had to sit there, pinned in the car while watching his mother burn to death."

"Stop. Please I don't want to hear anymore." He put his hand up and walked away from her. He sat on the steps and put his hands into his head. She sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"You are going to be hearing pretty horrible stuff in here Lucas, I'm not going to lie to you. It will help you because you will see how these people are growing and how they are living their lives."

"But I'll never be back to normal."

"No." Shelly nodded. "Hopefully you'll be better."

"I'm.. I'm afraid." He told her, embarrassed for saying so. He felt childish and he hated it.

"Want to hear a secret?"

He nodded.

"So am i."

He looked over at her.

"The fear may never completely go away but you can help retain it. This thing that happened to you will never fully disappear but you will learn to fight it. It wont haunt you anymore, but it will not be erased completely either. It is a part of you now, a part of who you are and a part of your past."

"What if I can't tell my story, at least today? It's just..it's really hard to go back you know?" He started to choke as he could feel the tears starting to form.

"Of course Lucas." She grabbed his arm. "You can take as long as you like. We're always going to be here. I'll always be here. I'm here to help, and I promise I wont leave you until I've done just that."

Lucas took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, could you give me a minute? There is someone I need to call."

"Sure, I'll tell everyone you are here."

She smiled at him and got up and walked to the door when Lucas called out to her.

"Hey Shelly." She looked back

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She nodded and stepped inside as he pulled out his cell and dialed Peyton. It rang and went right to voicemail, he wasn't surprised.

"Hey Peyton it's me. I um..i kind of expected you not to answer. I just…I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. But I want you to know I'm trying to get help now, I'm trying to get better. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I just want you to know that I love you. I didn't mean what I said and I'm so sorry that I even said it. I was angry and upset and I took it out on you. You've never given up on me, I gave up on me and I have to take care of myself before I can take care of us. Please understand that. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you. Goodbye."

He put his phone back in his pocket as he looked around once more at his surroundings. Then Lucas Scott did something that he hadn't done in a long while, he smiled a real smile.

"Things are going to be okay." He said out loud and walked inside ready to change his life.


End file.
